i'm watching you
by caryl4eve
Summary: dealing with a new love, a new world was hard enough but once a serie of mysterious murders starting happening around them, life and love took a complex turn for Daryl and carol. could they survive their personal difference and challenge the lurking danger. caryl endgame and alternate universe. no zombie apolcalyspe
1. Chapter 1

This is my first try at a AU story, it is Caryl based but will have points of views from different characters as well. I have about 10 chapters written at the moment and i plan to keep ahead with writing the chapters. so i will be able to update regular apart from weekends. i have no idea how long this story will be because there will be a lot happening. there is chapter 1, hope you enjoy and please review. :)

i don't own the walking dead or the characters.

This story is beta by Lil' Ass Kicker, you should check out her stories.

* * *

Chapter 1

January 18

Carol's POV

* * *

Carol woke to the sound of rain hitting her bedroom window, she glanced at her alarm clock and noticed it was 10.00 in the morning, she smiled to herself while realizing that this was the first time she had slept in, she had slept all-night and didn't have any nightmares. She was happy and felt safe for the first time since leaving Ed a week ago and moving to Georgia, with help from her friend Lori, she had managed to find this house and a job at the local pub, tonight was going to be her first shift, she was slowly going to get her life back bit by bit, she knew that the nightmare's might always be there, along with her scars both physical and mental, but with help from Lori she didn't feel ashamed anymore.

Carol jump out of bed ready to start her day she was meeting Lori for coffee at 12.00, Carol took a quick shower and got dressed, she chose a pair of black leggings and a white jumper that showed off her curves she slipped on a pair of brown ankle boots. she took a quick look in the mirror, she wasn't flawless. She knew that much. But she nothing like Ed had describe. She wasn't an ugly woman. She wasn't beautiful like most woman but she wasn't hideous like he had always implied. She wasn't skin and bones but she was fit enough. Her stomach was flat and her hips and thighs were firm. She wasn't ashamed of her body the way he had wanted her to be. She had suffered and she had survived, and now she was going to get her life back. She took one last look in the mirror as She pulled her auburn hair back into a pony trail. She felt good wearing something that she had picked out instead of what Ed had brought her, when she first moved there, one of the first things she did was to buy a whole new wardrobe.

She locked up the house and made her way to her car, she drove the short distance into town and parked her car just around the corner from the coffee shop. As she walked through the door she noticed that Lori wasn't here yet, so she decided to order herself a latte and a slice of lemon cake. She paid for her coffee and cake and took a sit in the corner by the window while she waited for Lori. She was half way though her cake by the time Lori showed up.

"Sorry I'm late." Lori said as she put her coffee on the table and took a seat. "How are you, you nervous about tonight?"

"I'm good I managed to sleep all night without having nightmares, I'm a bit nervous about tonight, as I haven't worked in two years, since before I met Ed, cause he didn't like me working. But I'm running out of the savings I managed to keep back." Carol answered.

"I'm glad you slept well, and I'm sure you will do fine tonight, Andrea is really nice and you have done bar work before." Lori said.

"That's true, thank you for helping me to get this job Lori, you have been great, I don't know what I would have done without you and Rick." Carol told her.

"you're more than welcome Carol, we both glad to able to help you out, have you heard anything from Ed?"

"No nothing, I changed my number like Rick said, and he doesn't know that I talk to you both still, so I doubt he would think to look for me there."

"Well that's good then."

"How is Rick?" Carol asked

"He is good, got called out on a case, but we will both be there later tonight to see how you're doing." Lori answered.

"Thank you Lori you guys are the best, anyway I must get back and get ready I start at 6.00." Carol said as she stood up.

"Ok, good luck," Lori said and pulled Carol in for a quick hug "We see you later."

"See you later Lori."

By the time Carol got home it was nearly 3.00pm, she had just enough time to have something to eat and get ready before she had to go, as the bar was at least a half hour drive from here. she made a quick sandwich and seat down to eat it, thinking about tonight, she was glad that Lori had managed to get her the job at the bar, she did bar work before she met Ed and enjoyed it. when she met Andrea last week she had seemed nice and she was looking forward to working with her, she was glad that Lori and Rick were going to pop by later as well.

After a quick shower Carol got dressed she had chosen a pair of tight blue jeans, and a black V-neck cut top. She finished the outfit of with a pair of black knee high boots, which she wore outside her jeans and a blue necklace that matched her eyes. She let her hair fall on both sides of shoulders. She wore very little make-up. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked good the outfit she chose was perfect for tonight. She grab her leather jacket on her way out the door. She felt good about tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who has followed and favorite this story, it means alot to me. I've realized some of you might find this story hard to follow as i have alot going on. on the same day after different points of view, so to make it a bit easier. i will but a date on every chapter and who's point of view it is, so no one will get lost. thank you again for giving my story ago. there is the next chapter. hope you all enjoy. please review i will love to hear all your thoughts.

This story is beta by Lil' Ass Kicker, you should check out her stories.

* * *

Chapter 2.

January 18

Daryl's POV

* * *

Daryl had just got in from work, all he wanted to do tonight was to crash out on his bed, but it looked like Merle had other ideas. Daryl loved his brother but sometimes Merle did piss him off. Just because Merle had spent his day doing nothing apart from lying around the house.

"oh come brother, when was the last time you went out." Merle asked him.

"I don't wanna go out Merle" Daryl growled as he sat down on the sofa "Can't you go by yourself?"

"Ya done enough moping around here, it's all you ever done, I'm draggin your outta this goddamn house." Merle said.

Daryl moved to stand up "Ya can try…" he growled."

But Merle pushed his brother hard in the chest, forcing him to sit back down. "Best hear me out boy; now we're getting outta this house…"

Daryl was trying to control his anger as he sat on the sofa and glared up at his brother.

"I ain't letting ya spend your night in front of the tv, like always. How bout ya go on upstairs, wash up and grab a couple of rubbers from under the sink. Get you're ass back down here so we can leave."

Daryl was not amused.

"What?" Merle asked. "ya got wax in your ears? Move." He kicked at his brother's leg.

Daryl's blue eyes were narrowed to mean slits as he studied his brother. He knew he wasn't strong enough to take Merle on. No matter how much of a fight Daryl put up… Merle would get his way. "That your answer to everything? Piece of tail gonna solve all your problems?" Daryl snapped as he stood up.

Merle chucked. "It'll solve half of em…'n some good booze will solve the rest the rest, maybe you should give it try, now move."

Daryl's fists were clenched at his sides as he walked past his brother and headed for the stairs. He didn't feel like going out. But he realized a long time ago that there wasn't much use in fighting with his brother…not when Merle had his mind made up. So, he grudgingly climbed the steps, his feet dragging the whole way.

When he reached the top of stairs, Daryl turned right, heading towards the bathroom. He pulled open the door to the master bathroom and locked it behind him. Merle had a bad habit of yanking the door open when Daryl was in the shower…and snatching his clothes…the younger Dixon shook his head, marveling at his brother's immaturity. "asshole…" He mutted under his breath.

Now that he was completely alone, Daryl slowly pulled the faded wife-beater off, mussing his hair. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror, looking over his shoulder and studying the scars on his back. He hated the raised flesh... the stripes he would never get rid of…he'd had them since he could remember, and they never got easier to look at. His brother had them too; Merle's were even worse. Merle had spent years trying to convince Daryl that the scars weren't anything to feel be ashamed of. But Daryl still felt hopelessly flawed. He continued to stare at his reflection and tried to remind himself that he wasn't any less of a man…less of a person. Sighing he turned away the man in mirror and worked on getting the rest of his clothes off and stepping under the shower.

Daryl was pouting. Just because he'd let Merle drag him out of the house, it didn't mean he had to be happy about it. Daryl signed leaning his head against the glass of the passenger's side window.

Merle glanced at him occasionally and frowned. "Boy, will ya buck up? For Christ's sake… getting you're sorry ass outta the house…I swear it's like pullin goddamn teeth." Merle smacked the steering wheel for emphasis.

Daryl huffed. "Just don't see the point in goin' out. I don't need a bar to get lit. we got booze at home."

Merle grumbled something under his breath and gripped the steering wheel tighter. "You're missin' the point.."

"I must be…" Growled Daryl.

"Ya can't just go spendin' your time holed up in that house. Ya need interaction with other goddamn people. That's all this." Said Merle, his eyes trained on the road.

Daryl snorted. " right. People."

Merle frowned. "what?"

"Quit actin' like ya give a shit about meetin' people…you're just lookin' for some tail." Daryl growled softly as he stared out the window.

Merle shrugged. "Ain't nothin' wrong with that. Nice piece of ass would do ya a world of good. Make ya quit bitchin' at least."

Daryl turned, glaring at his brother.

"So what if I'm lookin' for a little action? If I happen to meet some interesting' folks along the way… it's a win win. Get the stick outta your ass and quit judgin' me boy." Said Merle.

Daryl had another argument burning on his tongue but he didn't get a chance to use it. Merle was pulling the truck into a cramped parking lot and Daryl glanced at the name on the building "Dixie's." He mumbled to himself, trying to remember if he'd been there before. "Why'd ya bring me way the hell out here?" Daryl asked.

Merle smirked as he pulled into the a parking space and let the engine die. "Because they got the best booze."

Daryl run a hand though his hair and signed. "That all?"

Merle chuckled, pushing his door open. "Well there's that…n' then there's the fact that every time I been here I done walked out with a sweet little thing on my arm. Swear to god ya can't miss the tail they got in there." He hopped down from the truck and gestured towards the building.

Daryl rolled his eyes as he mimicked his brother's action's, hopping down from the cab, his boots hitting the gravel. He slammed the door shut and found himself face to face with Merle.

"Ya bring them rubbers I asked for?"Merle asked.

Daryl signed again and slipped his hand into his back pocket. He pulled out the condoms tossing them to his brother. "Here. go on."

Merle brought out his wallet and tucked the condoms inside.

"Ya seem awful sure of yourself." Said Daryl, his hands in his pockets.

Merle was still chucking as he closed his wallet. "It's like shootin' fish in a barrel…I'm telln' ya. Ya gonna sorry ya didn't bring more."

Daryl turned his head to spit. "Doubt it. I ain'y lookin' to drag home some skank that's so shit-faced, the bitch can't even remember her name."

Merle shook his head laughing, creases forming at the corners of his eyes. "Boy…your ass is worse than I thought. Lord..." He paused to wipe at his eyes. "Do me a favor now." He leaned into his brother's space and placed a broad hand on Daryl's shoulder. "Relax. Alright? I ain't askin' for much. Just go on in there, get you some strong drinks, and see if ya can get that stick outta your ass."

Daryl bristled but didn't argue. He blew out a warm breath, releasing some of the anger that was trapped inside him. "Fine." He said, his shoulders slumping a little.

Merle grinned. "Well alright then baby brother. Let's go on 'n see what they got on tap tonight." With that Merle turned away and started heading towards the building.

Daryl followed his brother, feeling a little like a stray dog. As apprehensive as he was about this whole thing, he realized that he didn't have anywhere else to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**evening everyone, hope your all well. Thank to everyone your followed and favorite it means a lot. there is the next chapter for you. hope you in enjoy. please review. just to let everyone know that carol and Daryl are both younger in this in they are in their 20s so they are both a little less damaged.**

* * *

Chapter 3.

January 18

* * *

Carol pulled into the parking lot right around five and the bar didn't open its doors until six on Friday nights. She'd spent the first part of the last hour getting to know Andrea. And learning her way around the bar, and mixing drinks for Andrea's approval. Andrea was a few years older. She had a mind like a steel trap and a wonderful sense of humor. She wasn't afraid to say exactly what she was thinking, and carol knew that she was going to get on well with her.

Carol bit her lip, anxious but hopeful. "what's the verdict?"

"that's the best bloody Mary I've had in a long time. Might get you to refill this in a minute." Andrea took another slip.

"really?" carol chuckled. "well I'm glad you approve. It's not too spicy?"

Andrea took a quick sip and grinned. "no ma'am is that horseradish?"

Carol nodded. "it is."

"my last girl couldn't mix for shit…I swear one day she asked me how to make a rum and coke."

Laughter burst from carol's lips. "oh goodness…I'm guessing she didn't last long?"

Andrea snorted. "try a week."

Carol was still chucking.

"just gets busy around here and I can't do it all alone…I put off hiring and then I'm in a corner with my back against the wall and I got to hire the first empty-headed little thing that comes along."

"you're terrible." Carol laughed.

"I now I got a guy comes in couple nights a week. He's a good kid and he will be helping us out tonight. Glenn. Boy's smart enough, but he's still learning the how to work the bar. I get him to do odd jobs around here…helping with the kitchen, getting orders out…bussin' tables. You feel like you're getting overwhelmed, just pull him aside and tell him what you need doing."

"he sounds sweet." Said carol.

Andrea took another sip of her drink and smiled. "he is. Don't hurt that he's easy on the eyes too."

Carol's lips parted in disbelief. "well now I'm getting the full picture." She laughed.

"hush" said Andrea. "I didn't go hiring him just cause I liked his ass…he works hard and he don't complain. That tight little ass is just a nice perk."

Carol's cheeks were turning red she was laughing so hard.

"you'll see." Said Andrea. "we get a few pieces of real nice eye candy that come in here from time to time."

Carol blushed and cleared her throat. "I'm here to work, that's all."

"there ain't no harm in looking." Andrea laughed.

"guess not" said carol. "thank you for giving me the chance to work here, it means a lot."

"you're very welcome, any friend of Lori's is a friend of mine." Andrea smiled. "now I'm going to flip the switch on that open sign… folks usually start rolling in around six fifteen…gives us a few more minutes to get you set up here."

Carol nodded. "sounds good."

* * *

Merle pulled the heavy doors open and stepped into the already crowded bar. It was little past seven and the place was packed. He glanced up at the a tv that was mounted on the left-hand side of the bar, hanging down from a corner in the celling. There was a football game on and he took a second to squint at the screen to see which teams were playing.

Daryl moved past his brother, not wanting to linger in the entryway. Merle reached out to grab his arm. "where ya goin'?"

"thought ya told me to get a strong drink…I'm just making good on that promise." He yanked his arm away and stalked over to the bar.

"go on then; I'll catch up." Merle called out after him.

Daryl didn't respond, he simply continued on his path and slumped into the first bar stool he saw. His elbows were resting on the counter and he brought one thumb up, chewing the nail as he thought about what he should order. His mood was already sour and he was doing his best to block out the noise all around him. There was music playing, but he couldn't tell what it was… not over the sounds of drunken laughter, hands slapping tables, friends calling out to one another, and the blare of the television. With each passing second, he found himself longing for the peace and quiet of his bedroom. He was chewing his nail down to the quick and hoping like hell that no one tried to talk to him. In the periphery of his vision, Daryl could see men and women occupying the bar stools on either side of him, but he kept his head down…. He had no intentions of making eye contact. His free hand was splaying on the counter, his fingers drumming anxiously. He wasn't sure how long he'd been lost in his own head when he heard someone clearing their throat. Startled, Daryl looked and found himself staring into an unfamiliar face.

"can I get you anything?" she asked. She had a white cloth in one hand and she was using it to clean a tumbler.

Daryl swallowed hard and slowly pulled his thumb away from his mouth, silently cursing himself for the bad habit. The woman behind the bar was staring at him; there was a smile on her face and she had the prettiest bright blue eyes he had ever seen. She seemed friendly enough, but Daryl couldn't recall what she'd said. "sorry?"

She finished cleaning the tumbler and set it down on the counter. "I asked if I could get you anything. Were you still trying to decide?"

Daryl felt foolish.

 _She's the bartender…what the hell else would she be asking ya?_

"I could suggest something if you like?" she smiled at him, her elbows resting on the counter as she leaned forward a little.

He rubbed the back of his neck for a moment and then met her gaze. "ya got ant even Williams?" he asked.

She chuckled. "of course. Straight up?"

Daryl nodded, his fingers gripping the edge of the counter. "yes ma'am."

She turned away from him and moved towards the shelves that held the liquor. Standing on her tip toes, she reached up, trying to grab the bottle she needed.

Daryl watched her, she was slim…small waist. Her top rode up when she stood on her toes and he saw the sliver of plan skin above her tailbone. Daryl didn't usually stare…his nerves had a tendency of getting the best of him, but when she stretched to reach that bottle…he stole a quick glance at her ass and found himself thinking that it wasn't bad…


	4. Chapter 4

**afternoon all,hope you are all well. thank you to all that have favorite and followed. thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my story, it really means a lot. there is the next chapter for you. hope you all in enjoy. please review.**

* * *

Chapter 4

January 18

On the other side of the bar, carol was dealing with thoughts of her own. The moment he looked up, and their eyes met, she felt her cheeks get warm. There was something endearing about the way he'd been chewing his thumbnail…almost as if he were nervous, and he looked at her…carol knew that she'd never seen eyes like his. They were a cold, blue-grey, like ocean water…and seemed to cut right through her. In an instant, a total stranger managed to get her flustered and she was forced to don a mask in order to maintain her composure. She'd smiled, asked him what he wanted, and then took a moment to get herself under control when she turned away to find the bottle she needed.

 _Lord. What is wrong with me?_

She took a cleansing breath as her fingers closed around the neck of the bottle.

 _I can do this… he's just another customer…_

Carol decided that she was being ridiculous and pushed the foolish thoughts from her mind as she turned around and moved back towards the counter. She unscrewed the lid on the bottle and poured a generous serving into the tumbler she'd just finished drying. Sliding the glass in his direction she smiled. "whiskey, straight up. I was hoping you were gonna give me more of a challenge."

He licked his chapped lips and took the glass, clutching it loosely.

"it's my fist night." she added, unsure of why she was bothering to make conversation with someone who clearly wanted to be left alone.

Daryl glanced at her, his fingers tapping the side of his glass. "how do ya like so far?"

She was leaning on the counter as a nervous chuckle escaped her. "it's alright."

Before either of them could say anything else, a cry rang out over the corner of the bar.

"carol! I need ten jager bombs over here!"

She looked up to see Glenn standing near a crowded table; he was waving to get her attention and she waved back, giving him a thumbs up. "I got it! be bright there!" she gave Daryl another smile and moved to leave. "duty calls. I'm carol by the way. Let me know if you need anything."

He nodded to her. "I'm Daryl."

"nice to meet you Daryl. Enjoy your drink."

There was a faint smile forming on his mouth and he raised his glass to her. "I plan on it."

As carol turned away and searched for the shot glasses she needed, she could feel her heart beat speeding up.

 _Get it together…you have a job to do…_

After she had ten shot glasses lined up, she grabbed a bottle of Jägermeister and started pouring. She was doing fine until realization struck her. Pausing after she'd filled the last glass, carol turned suddenly and moved back towards the counter where Daryl was slowly sipping from his glass. She felt absolutely ridiculous as she clasped her hands and stared at him. "I should've asked before, but...would you like to start a tab?"

Daryl set his glass down and glanced over his shoulder. He could see his brother sitting at a small table with two women. Merle had an arm draped around one girl and he was laughing his ass off at something she'd said. "see that asshole over there?" said Daryl, pointing in his brother's direction.

Carol chuckled and nodded.

"whatever I drink. Just put it on his tab. That's Merle Dixon." When Daryl turned back around to face carol, there was smirk on his mouth.

The look on his face was making carol blush and she had to bite the corner of her lip. "alright. Merle it is." She chuckled as she turned away to resume her task. While she was arranging tall glasses, and pouring beer for the Jager bombs, Andrea came to stand beside her.

"how's it going? I see you made it through your first hour."

Carol smiled at her. "so far so good. It's been a little hectic, but nothing I can't handle."

Andrea looked closer and noticed the blush on her cheeks. "my, my, my… looks like somebody done got you hot and bothered." She folded her arms across her chest and waited for a response.

Carol swallowed hard, ignoring the statement. She reached up to wipe a bit of sweat from her brow and called out over the noise. "these are good to go!" she waved to Glenn, beckoning him. The young man hurried towards the bar and carol helped him to load all ten Jager bombs onto a circular tray. He mumbled "thanks" and rushed back towards the large group, Andrea nudged carol with her. "so? You gonna tell me who it is? I know them eyes of yours been wandering."

Carol sighed and cast a subtle glance over her shoulder at Daryl. Andrea followed her gaze and grinned. "lord have mercy but ain't that the prettiest damn thing I've seen in a long while."

Carol blushed harder. "Andrea!"

"what? I'm just saying what you're thinking is all."

* * *

It was nine thirty and things were in full swing at the bar. Patrons came and went, some stumbling through the doors…some leaving with people they hadn't known an hour prior…but they all seemed to be in good spirits. Despite the laughter and loud music that filled the building, no one was enjoying the evening more than carol.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun. Andrea continued to crack jokes, making laugh so hard that tears would form at the corners of her eyes. Glenn was amazing. Carol could've sworn that boy was doing the work of at least three people but he never seemed to get overwhelmed. He was quick on his feet and always ready to help when carol had questions. As the night wore on, she began to realize that he was glad for her presence as she was for his, and they worked well together.

She was taking everything in, the smells, the sounds…to most people, she knew that the bar would seem noisy, crowded…but to carol, the sound meant life…joy. She was surrounded by people who were enjoying themselves and it was incredibly refreshing. She felt useful, almost confident, as she took orders, mixed drinks, and made small talk with the customers. Her cocktails were met with more approval than she could've hoped for and she couldn't stop the smile on her face as she continued to tuck tips into the pocket of the small, black apron tried around her waist. There was never a dull moment and carol wouldn't have it any other way.

The music was loud, the tips were good, and customers were friendly, but what really sold the whole thing for her was Daryl. He was easy on the eyes and easy to talk to. He'd ordered a second glass of whiskey and hung around the bar for a while, occasionally offering up bits of conversation when carol happened to check on him. After a while he abandoned his bar stool. He clutched his glass and gave carol a small smile before turning to leave. She bit the corner of her bottom lip, and tried not to let her disappointment register on her face. She was leaning on the counter and could feel a blush spreading on her cheeks as he made his way towards the table where his brother was waiting. Carol had to admit…she hated to see him leave the bar but she definitely enjoyed watching him walk away. She'd only been able to admire him for a few seconds before someone was calling her name she turned to see Lori and rick.


	5. Chapter 5

**evening all. there is the next chapter for you. hope you enjoy. thank you to all the take the time to read. :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

January 18

* * *

Carol made her way over to where Lori and rick were, she was happy to see them. "hey guy's I'm glad to see you made it, what can I get you to drink?"

"two beers please carol." Lori said with a smile. "how's your night going?"

"it's going great" said carol as she turned to grab the beers. Carol Unscrewed the beers tops and placing them on the counter. "it's been busy, but I'm really enjoying it and Andrea has been great, I'm due a break, so if you grab a table, I go tell Andrea I'm break and meet you in a bit." Carol smiled.

"cool, we see in a bit" Lori said "come one rick."

Carol turned around and went to find Andrea, who was popped up by the counter in the corner. "I'm going to take my break now, if that's OK"

"of course carol, you going to talk to that nice young man from earlier." Andrea smirked

Carol placed on hands on her hips and glared at Andrea. "no Lori and rick are here."

Andrea hold up her hands in defense and laughed. "easy carol was just messing, though I really do think you should talk him."

Carol didn't say anything, just continued to glare at her.

"go take your break carol, I be over in bit to say hi to them." Said Andrea.

Carol dropped her hands and turned, making her way over to Lori and rick, she wished Andrea would just drop it about Daryl, she doubts he would be interested in her anyway, even if she did have the confidence to go and talk to him, sure they had a laugh earlier but that's where it must end, after everything she had been thought with ed she just didn't have it in her to trust anyone anymore. But even as that through entered her head she dismisses it; she could tell just by talking to him that he wasn't like that. But she find it alarming that she just couldn't seen to get him out of head, never had she been this affected by a man like this before. Pushing all thoughts of Daryl out of mind as she took a seat at the table with Lori and rick.

* * *

Daryl couldn't seem to carol out of his mind, the way she looked at him like she could see right thought him was alarming, he had never been affected by a woman before. He wasn't like Merle he didn't go out of his way to talk to woman Sure he had been women before but that was just to get a release but that's where it ended. he never stayed around long offer to get to know any of them, as he didn't want anyone to get to close to him. He didn't know what it was about carol. He never been very good at interacting with other people, he normally felt awkward, clumsy, crass and out of place. Some for some reason, he didn't feel that way with her. She made him feel comfortable. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they were both out of their elements. Daryl had been dragged into the bar by his brother, and carol was trying to make it through her first shift. and the whiskey given him the false confidence he needed.

* * *

Carol could tell there seemed to be something wrong with rick, he was very quiet tonight. "hey rick you OK?" asked carol.

Rick looked up from his beer. "just been a long day carol."

"Lori said earlier today, that you got called out on a case." Said carol as she took a sip of her bloody Mary.

Rick leaned forward and kept his voice to a whisper. "yeah, we found a body of woman, she was murdered and we don't have any suspects yet."

Carol stared at him her eyes going wide and her hand flew to her mouth. "oh god that's horrible"

"its real messed so I need you to be care when you out, and keep your eyes open"

"of course" said carol.

* * *

It was one thirty in the morning and things were winding down. The bar closed at two and only a few patrons remained. Lori and Rick had already said their goodbyes an hour ago.

"just so you all know, this here's the last call." Said Andrea addressing the few patrons that remained.

The two brothers were sitting at a table and Merle had one arm draped around a red-headed woman. Carol was wiping down the bar, but she occasionally glanced at their table. She tried to focus on her work and bring herself to terms with the fact that she would be leaving soon. And she might not see Daryl again, somehow between the drinks and bits of conversation Daryl found his way under her skin.

* * *

People slowly filed out of the building, some of them tripping and stumbling on their way, others laughing, cursing. Andrea had the cash drawer open while she counted bills. Once Glenn had taken the last load of glasses and other dishes to the kitchen for washing, he came back and stood next to carol.

"well," he gave a tired smile. "you made it through your first shift good job." He holds out his hand and carol took it. "you did great; I hope you stick around. we could really use you." He said.

She smiled back at him. "thanks I had a good time. Wouldn't have made it without you."

The two finished shaking hands and then separated. "hope I see you again soon." He said.

"plan on being here every Friday."

"great. See you then. Night Andrea." He called out waving.

"night honey; get yourself home safe now."

He smiled over his shoulder. "I always do." Glenn made his way towards the doors and grabbed his coat from the wrack. With one last wave, he pushed open doors and headed out into the parking lot.

Andrea was chuckling to herself. "lord I never get tired of seeing that boy walk away."

Carol slumped into a nearby chair and laughed. "you're awful. You that, right?"

* * *

"come on little brother, let's get out of here, Sarah here is going to drive back." Said Merle as he downed the last of his drink.

"alright, I've got to take a piss and I meet you by the truck." Said Daryl as he stood up and made his to the bathroom.

After Daryl come back from the bathroom, he noticed his brother was already gone. He decided to go and say bye to carol, he didn't know if he would see her again. He couldn't understand why that thought bothered him. Daryl made his way over to the bar. "just wanted to say night carol." S

Carol smiled at him. "night Daryl, it was nice meeting you."

"ya too, did you enjoy your first shift?" asked Daryl

 _What in god ya doing, best get this woman out of head and just go home, before you make a damn fool of yourself_

"I did, and I plan on coming back." Said carol.

 _Why the hell did you tell him that for, like he cares._

Daryl smiled at her, feeling hope settle in his chest, at the thought he might see her again.

"that's good, hopeful see you around."

"see you around Daryl."

Daryl made his way towards the doors, with one last look at carol, he smiled, he pushed the open the doors and headed out into the parking lot to meet his brother.

* * *

Andrea was chucking to herself. "that boy likes you."

Carol turned and stared at her. "what makes you say that, he was just being nice."

"carol that boy hasn't took his eyes of you all night."

Carol shock her head. "no way."

Andrea laughed. "I'm telling you, he likes you."

"it doesn't matter anyway, probably won't see him again."

"I bet he is in here next Friday." Said Andrea.

Carol stayed to help Andrea finish cleaning up. Her thoughts kept going to Daryl, was Andrea right, was he looking at her. She knows it shouldn't mattered as the chances of seeing him again were slim. She knows that they seemed to get on well in the short time she known him. She also noticed that he did look hopeful when she told him that she would be back next Friday. Pushing all thoughts of Daryl out of mind. Carol finished cleaning up.

When the two women finished. They made their towards the doors. Carol grabbed her jacket from the wrack. Pushing open the doors and headed out into the parking lot. Carol turned around while waiting for Andrea to lock up.

"thank you for help tonight carol, you were great." Said Andrea as she locked up.

"your very welcome, thank you for giving me this job."

"your very welcome, now go home and get some rest, I'll see you next Friday." Said Andrea

"I'll be here." said carol as she turned to make her way towards her car. "night Andrea she waved

"night carol." Andrea waved back.

The two women got into their cars, and pulled out of the parking lot, both unaware of the person sitting in the black car, that was still parked in the parking lot watching them.


	6. Chapter 6

**there is a another for you all as i don't normally post on weekends but if you all would like an update just let me know and i'll post one for you. this chapter is a bit different from anything i have written before, but than this all story is. there is a trigger warning for this chapter it mentions rape,violence and death so if this isn't your thing, you might want to skip this chapter. this chapter is from Rick's POV which is not something i have written before but it needed to told for the story to flow. hope you all enjoy. please review and let me know what you think. hope you all have a good weekend. :)**

* * *

Chapter 6.

January 21st

Rick's POV

* * *

Rick opened his eyes, unable to ignore the insistent buzzing of his mobile. He picked it up and rolled onto his back. "hello," he said, stifling a yawn. There wasn't a trace of daylight around his curtains so it was early, very early.

"morning sir."

Rick sat up and looked over at his alarm clock. A call at 4.10 a.m. from Jane Bennett, his senior detective sergeant, wasn't good. "morning Jane what's up?"

"we are sir," she said, no trace of sleep in her voice.

Rick tried to engage his brain as he grabbed a pair of boxers from a pile of clean washing and dragged on yesterday's suit trousers, already scanning his bedroom for some deodorant. "go on."

"the on-call team are on site, the grocery store. Female, eighteen. DOA… it looks like there might be connection to the Espinosa case, sir." She might not sound tired but he recognized tension when he heard it.

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Anything else?" rick asked, already walking out of his bedroom, down the stairs, though the hallway, grabbing his jacket and coat as he passed. Thankful that he hadn't woken Lori up. "no Ballinger is the di on call, so he fill you in when you arrive. I've called the team in. do you want me with you, or shall I get things prepped here, for when you get into the office?"

"you stay put. I'll brief everyone as soon as I arrive." He was about to hang up when he heard her clear her throat. "is there something else, Jane?" where was a slight pause on the other end of the phone. "the chief asked me to tell you….to mention that he wants the scene processed ASAP. He doesn't want…in his words, "a media circus" invading Georgia." "I'm sure he doesn't, shutting his front door, a gust of freezing wind hitting him full in the face. "I'll see you in a sec."

Rick zipped up his jacket as he approached the officer in charge of the outer perimeter. He couldn't help but be slightly amused as she struggled to hold the police tape aloft for him. The scent of her perfume filled his nostrils as he brushed past. It was strong, way too strong for 4.30 in the morning. "thank you, officer," rick said, trying not to breathe in any more of the musky odour.

A thin layer of ice crunched breath his feet as he crossed the road. the temporary traffic lights were red, the ice reflecting the colour onto his shoes and legs. it looked like he was walking through a pool of road was deserted, apart from four police vehicles, and a redundant ambulance. The squad car's flashing lights cast a eerie glow over the grocery store car park. A low muttering was coming from the alleyway that run alongside the grocery store.

rick approached the inner cordon at the mouth of the alleyway and dragged on some shoe covers held out to him by another young officer. It was only then that the smell hit him. The cold would have slowed down the first stages of decomposition but there was no mistaking the sweet, metallic odour of blood.

The scene of the crime officers had laid down numerous three by two platforms of toughened plastic to protect the site. He stepped up onto one of them, aware that he was inches away from vital evidence. The platforms criss-crossing the piles of debris made the scene look like some sick collage, the forensics team hovering around the body, obscuring ricks view. All he could see were two bare feet.

"rick, delighted you could make it. I was entering rigor myself waiting for you. "Caesar Martinez stood and walked towards him, removing his gloves. "Caesar. What have we got?" rick asked, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder. Caesar Martinez was the senior pathologist for Georgia.

"female, Lilly chambler, eighteen years old…and we're looking at the same MO as the other one. It's too early for me to officially confirm but…. unofficially, you're looking for the same man. Wrists, rape, throat." Caesar shrugged.

Rick stepped towards the body. Her bare feet were smeared with mud and filth from the alleyway. Her scarped knees were splayed outward, her right leg lying at an awkward angle with what looked like badly torn tights stuck to her thigh. Her skin was translucent. A sheet covered her torso but rick could still see the blood. It looked viscous, like oil. It had pooled around her wrists where they had been cut. Her dark hair was plastered against her right cheek.

Rick took a lungful of the January air, grateful now for the bite of cold on the back of his throat. Two dead girls in three days. both murder scenes where within two miles of each other. Rick was starting to think they could have a serial killer on their hands.


	7. Chapter 7

**Morning all, i hope everyone had a good weekend. thank you to all the new followers it really means a lot. thanks to everyone who is reading. hope you all enjoy this chapter. happy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 7.

January 21st

Gripping the counter of her kitchen work top as she looked at window trying to clear all thoughts of Daryl out of her mind, she knew that since meeting him three days ago she had dreamed about him every night, she dreamed about his eyes and how they had seemed to cut right thought her, she dreamed about his mouth and the lop sidled smirk he had given her. It was unnerving her as no men had affected her like this before, but there was just something about him and she knew she just had to get to know him more, Andrea had told that she thinks he liked her and would be back in again on Friday. She couldn't help the smile that played on lips as she thought about seeing him away from the window, she went to get herself ready for today she was due to meet Lori in a couple of hours.

* * *

Daryl was in the garage working on the car. He loved to strip cars down to see how they worked and only time he felt clam was where he was working on a car, or when he was in the woods. He needed all the clam he could get at moment cuz for the last three nights he kept dreaming about carol, how her eyes seemed to look right thought him and when she smiled her eyes would light up. It was unnerving him. He was never the type to let a woman affect him but he knew there was just something about her. A part of him wanted to keep his distance from her before she got to close to him but an apart of him knew that come Friday night he would be back in that bar just hoping to see her smile.

Daryl heard the feet steps coming closer, he didn't need to look up to knew it was Merle. Great that was all he need right knew, mere had been questioning his ass since Saturday morning, trying to find out what was on his mind. "what ya what Merle, I'm working" he sapped.

"no need to sapped at me boy." Said mere standing behind his brother. Daryl had been acting weird since they went to the bar Friday night. every morning he seemed to have a small smile on his lips. Merle had never seen his brother smile to himself before, he wondered if he knew he had seen him, he wasn't about to tell him so, he knew is brother and he wasn't one to say what was on his mind. Still he was going to keep an eye on him and try and work it out for himself.

Daryl stood up and turned to face his brother, Merle was looking at him wired. Daryl glared at his brother "what ya looking at"

Merle back up a couple of steps. "nothing, just wanted to see if ya ass was hungry? I'm going to the grill."

"can you bring me something back, I've got to get this car finished before max comes in later."

"sure no problem little brother."

* * *

Carol shook her head at another question Lori fried at her. They were in Lori's kitchen drinking coffee. "come on carol, you haven't stop smiling since you got there, I know you and I know someone has put that smile on your face." Lori chucked "Andrea said she thinks someone caught your eye on Friday."

Carol laughed "why I'm not surprise she said something to you."

Lori took a slip of her coffee. "so you going to tell me."

Carol nodded "it's nothing really, but there was this guy there on Friday."

Lori placed her hands on the table and leaned closer. "a guy, well well."

Carol put her hands up and laughed "stop Lori, it doesn't mean nothing, I doubt I'll see him again anyway."

"how do you know carol, even Andrea told me, that she reckons this guy likes you."

"it doesn't matter Lori."

* * *

Lori stared at her friend she had knew carol most of her life and she had never seen her smile so much, as Lori leaned back into chair to study her friend, she knew that it wasn't about the guy liking her, this was about ed. "carol what's the problem, is this to do with ed?" As soon as Lori mentioned ed she could see the changes take place in carol, she watched her put her head down and placed her hands in her lap. If she never saw ed she was going to hurt him. Carol used to be so out going before him and she hated the change in her, she knew that carol wouldn't tell her everything that happened, but she wasn't going to stand back and watch him still control her. "carol look at me, tell me what's wrong."

Carol slowly looked up to meet Lori's eyes. "it's wrong to be looking at another guy Lori, I'm stilled married after all." Carol whispered

"carol your divorce will be thought any day now, there it nothing wrong with you finding another guy attached."

"but don't it make me a whore?"

"carol, you are not a whore." Lori sapped "that's ed still in your head."

"I know you right Lori, it's just hard sometimes."

"I know." Lori softened her voice. "but you can't keep living in ed's shadow, you got to live."

"you're right Lori, I have only ever been with ed, what if no one else want's me."

Lori shook her head "carol you're beautiful and even Andrea told you the guy likes you, so stop thinking he don't and next time you see him, talk to him some more."

"he might not be there anyway."

"don't worry about he will show." Lori laughed.

Carol knew Lori was right about ed, her fears where to do with him, she need to push him out of mind and start living her life again, if she saw Daryl again on Friday she was going to get to know him.

"hey you know a good garage around here." asked carol. "I got to get my breaks check

"try Dixon's down the road." Said Lori

Carol face turned white "did you say Dixon's?"

Lori watched the change take place carols face "yes max Dixon owns the garage but his grandson's works there, why?"

"that guy I was talking to you about, he is called Daryl and his brother is Merle Dixon."

Lori laughed "well it looks like you don't have to wait to Friday to see him after all."

Carol said her goodbyes to Lori and made her well to the garage, feeling nervous about the thought of seeing Daryl again.


	8. Chapter 8

**afternoon all hope you all well. happy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

January 21st

Daryl's POV

Daryl had just finished the car he was working on for his granddad max. Max was his mother's dad, but he had been more of dad to Daryl and Merle since their own dad will had gone to prison for murdering their mother. Daryl hated will, the man never acted like a father from the start, he was a violent man who could beat his sons and wife all the time. Daryl stilled had the scars on his back from where will would whip him with his belt. Merle had them too. he couldn't remember one single good memory about will, it was all blood,screams and carnage.

The night will had killed his mother it had just been the three of them as Merle was in jail at the time. Daryl was just ten at time, when will come home drunk like he normally did and started beating Daryl, but his mother had step in and that's when the worst thing you could manage happen, happened and Daryl had been forced to watch it all until he had pasted out from the beating will had gave him after he finished with his mother. The next thing Daryl can remember is waking up in hospital. After that night max stood in and took Daryl home with him and cared for like he was his own, when Merle come home from jail he came to live with them too. They both still lived with max now. They even decided to take max's last name Dixon, their mother's maiden name because they didn't want to have any part of will in their lives.

Daryl hadn't been the same since his mother died, Daryl loved his mother, rose was a kind, caring woman who had unfortunately met will, which leaned to her death in the end. Daryl knew that Merle and max both worried about him because he had closed himself off from other people, after seeing what happened to his mother he couldn't let anyone get close to him, he didn't go out of his to talk to people, but that seemed to change when he met carol on Friday.

Daryl shook his head he really need to stop thinking about woman, he couldn't allow her to get close to him. Closing the bonnet on the car, Daryl reached into his back pocket to grabbed his rag and started to clean the oil off his hands, when he heard a car pull up outside the garage. Daryl made his way to front of the garage and stop in his tracks when he saw who was getting out of the car.

"carol" Daryl called, still not quite believing she was here of all places.

"hey Daryl." Carol said making her way over to him, her eyes doing a sweep of his body before landing on his eyes. "it's nice seeing you."

Trying to keep his breathing under control as he watched carol look him over, but when her eyes met his, he nearly forgets how to breath, her eyes where was bright as they had been on Friday night and it seemed as if she could see right into soul. Taking a deep breath as he tried to find his voice. "ya too." He mumbled while draping his eyes away from hers.

"I need my breaks done." carol said biting her bottom lip, looking nervous.

"sure, no problem, I can do that for you."

"thank you, will it take long?" Carol asked.

"nah, just drive your car in here." Daryl answered putting his rag back into his back pocket and moving over to side, while he waited for carol to pull her car into garage. While he was waiting, he thought back to Friday night, they seemed to get well than. Well he didn't have any problems talking to her, but that was probably because he was drinking. But now he didn't know what to say to her and it seemed the same for her. Daryl decided he wasn't going to think about it too much, maybe it was for the best as just earlier he had decided he needed to make sure she didn't get to close to him. He would do her breaks and then they could both go on with their lives.


	9. Chapter 9

**happy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

January 21st

Carol was nervous as she drove her car into the garage for Daryl, seeing him again had effect on her that she didn't quite understand. When she saw, him standing there in ripped jeans, a wife beater vest and covered in oil, she thought she had never seen everything quite so sexy and she could feel the heat in her cheeks as she couldn't help but check him out, which he seemed to noticed. When she brought her eyes up to his, her heart skip a beat, it was as if she could see right into his soul, she could see hurt and pain in his eyes which she didn't quite understand but before she had anytime to really think about it, his eyes changed, they had a cold hard look, it was if the shutters had come down, closing him off.

Carol shook her head it wasn't her place to try and figure out Daryl Dixon for all she knew he could have a girlfriend waiting for him back at home to do that. The thought of Daryl having a girlfriend waiting for him worried her more than she had a right to, just because they seemed to get on well on Friday night didn't mean she had any claims on him. She was kicking herself for listening to Andrea and Lori now for putting the idea in her heard that he might have been interested in her.

As carol killed the engine out on her car, opened her door and made her way over to Daryl. She decided to put Daryl out of her mind, she was going to get her breaks fixed and then get on with her life.

"there's the keys" Carol said handing him her car keys.

"thanks, there's an office over there, if you want to wait in there." Daryl motioned with his head.

Carol followed Daryl's head and saw the office he mentioned. Bringing her eyes back to him, she noticed that he was looking straight ahead avoiding her eyes. She could tell that he hopes she would go and wait in the office, it was obvious to her that he just wanted to get the breaks done so he could get her out of here quickly. Not understanding why that seemed to hurt her more than it should carol decided to make it easy on him and just keep out of his way. Maybe it was for the best.

"thanks." Carol nodded making her way to the office.

* * *

Daryl had been working on Carol's car for the last hour, if working was want you could call it. he had already worked out an hour ago that she needed new brake pads, so he had cheeked her oil and anything else he could think of doing, he knew that he needed to go and tell her that he would have to order her some brake pads in which bothered him some reason, because every time he was around Carol his body would react to her without her doing or saying anything, his heart would beat faster and all he could think about was how her skin would feel under his hands. There was a connection to her a pull he couldn't understand he knew that he needed to stay away from her but at the same time he just wanted to keep her close. Daryl was scared of this woman and how she made him feel, he felt powerless and that wasn't something he had felt since he was a kid.

"earth to Daryl"

Daryl turned around to see both Merle and Max standing there with their hands on their hips.

"where's your head at boy? Been talking to you for 5 mins now." Merle asked

"sorry, just working." Daryl answered

"working my ass, you've been standing here starting into space." Merle raised his eyebrows

"what you want?" Daryl growled glaring at his brother

Merle glared back, he didn't know what had got into Daryl in the last few days.

"boys" Max said as he looked between the too. "Daryl, have you finished with the car I had you do earlier?"

"all done, its over there." Daryl said as he walked over to there he left the car.

"thanks Daryl."

"come on you too, I'm staving, can we go? Merle grumbled as he followed them over to the car.

"your always, eating Merle, thought you just had launch?" Daryl laughed

"that was 2 hours ago, what's it to you Darylina"

"shut up" Daryl growled

"ya going to make me" Merle laughed

"fuck off Merle"

"boys behave" max stood between the two.

* * *

Carol had been sat in his office for last hour reading one of the magazine's that where laying around. she was bored, putting down the magazine and standing up, carol made her out of the office to Daryl and find out what was going on with her car.

Carol couldn't see Daryl by her car, but she could hear him talking to someone but couldn't make out the words, looking around the garage quickly with her eyes, she spotted him over in the far corner talking to two men.

"you boys hear about the murder." Max asked

Daryl and Merle both shock their heads.

"some girl was found in the ally way by the grocery shop this morning" said max

"no not another"

All three men turned around to see carol standing there looking pace.

"what mean an other one?" Daryl asked

"there was a girl found on Friday as well." Carol whispered. Dropping her head.

Daryl's was worried about her, she looked like she was going to faint, moving slowly so he was standing in front of her, he slowly lift's his hand placing his fingers gently under her chin so he could lift her face.

"ya alright" Daryl's softy ask's while searching her face.

Carol shook her head and before she thought about what she doing, she flew her arms around Daryl's neck.

Daryl was shocked for half a second before he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Both Merle and Max stood there shocked as there watched Daryl hug his women that they didn't either know. There had never seen Daryl hug any one, he didn't even like to be touched or have any one in his personal space.


	10. Chapter 10

**happy reading everyone :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

January 21st

* * *

Carol was worried about the murders going on and she felt bad for the girl's family. But bring in Daryl's arms made her feel safe and clam. His arms wrapped around her felt good and she didn't want to let go, no one had ever held her close before like he was right now. It was as if nothing else matter, just the two of them.

* * *

Daryl loved the feel of having carol in his arms, she had her arms wrapped around his neck and her head resting on his shoulders tucked into his neck. He had never hold a woman before, he didn't like anyone touching him. But it felt different with her, he didn't want to let her again. Then he remembers that they were not alone he could feel Merle's and Max's eyes on him, he knew Merle was going to give he some shit later.

Daryl gently removed his hands from carol's back and placed them on her waist, slowly stepping back a bit when he felt her hands move from his neck to his shoulder.

"ya OK" Daryl softy asks while searching her eyes.

"yeah, sorry about that" Carol said embarrassed as she took a step away from him, she couldn't believe how she acted, she didn't even now this guy and here she was throwing herself into his arms, to make things worse she liked being in his arms it felt right.

 _Load..what is wrong with you._

* * *

"no need to sorry" Daryl whispers letting his arms fall to his side when carol moved away from him. He was already missing having her in his arms, which was just confusing him, never in his life had he let a woman affect him so much, but he already knew deep down it was already to late, she had manged to worm her way in without even trying and now he knew how it felt to have her in his arms. he knew he wouldn't be able to stay away from her. He just hopes that he doesn't fuck up somehow.

 _You always fuck up, what makes you think this will be different._

"I'm sorry for throwing myself at you." Carol said. "just got a bit worried."

"its OK" Daryl nodded "ani't everyday ya hear about murders."

"that's true"

Carol and Daryl both just stood there, looking into each other eyes and holding their weird connection either one willing to let go.

Merle and Max look at each other either one quite understanding what the hell was going on.

"you too alright over there?" Max called making his way over two them.

"who is this?" Merle asked as he followed Max over

Daryl turned and glared at them both

"well come on boy, ani't got all day." Merle chucked.

Daryl was getting annoyed with Merle, he was always nosey and he knew he was going to get shit about hugging carol probably call him a pussy or some shit.

"her names carol." Daryl mumbled

"carol, huh ani't you a pretty little thing." Merle said "not seen you around here before."

"back off Merle" Daryl growled as he steps in front of carol blocking Merle.

"oh, come little bother, was just saying hello." Merle chucked trying to step round Daryl "nice bit tail ya got there boy."

"she not a piece tail Merle." Daryl growled placing his hands-on Merle's chest and pushing him back bit.

Merle look at Daryl in shock he had never see his brother act this way before with any woman. "all right brother, sorry" Merle put his hands up in surrender, backing up a few steps. "how ya know her anyway"

"met her Friday night at the bar." Daryl mumbled crossing his arms across his chest.

"well I'll be dammed." Merle chuckled.

"boys." Max said "think you need to take her home Daryl."

Daryl glanced behind him and saw carol standing there looking very white, he threw a quick warning look at Merle before turning back to carol.

"come let's get you home" Daryl hold out his hand for carol.

"what about my car" carol asks as she places her hand in his.

"got to get break pads for it, we take my truck."

"see you at home." Daryl calls glancing over his shoulder, before helping carol into his truck.

Merle and Max watched as Daryl drives out of the garage. "well things are going to get interesting around Merle"


	11. Chapter 11

**Evening all, hope you're all well. Thank you to the ones that followed, favourite and reviewed. it really means a lot to me and makes me want to keep writing. This might be the last update until after Christmas as I know most of will be with family, but if any of you want a update over the Christmas period just let me know and I will update for you.**

 **Merry Christmas everyone, love you all 😊**

* * *

Chapter 11.

January 21st

Rick's POV

* * *

Rick pushed against his eyelids with the tips of fingers, but the image of the victim's face refused to shift.

"sir?"

He opened an eye and saw Jane standing in the doorway to his office. "Jane perfect time as always." The overhead spotlights were too bright, his head was thumping. He abandoned his attempt to open both eyes and maintained a lopsided view of his DS.

"Just wanted to report in and check you were all right." Her eyebrows disappeared beneath a severe black fringe. A new style that reminded him of a Lego man toy. The comparison suited both her petite frame and her demeaner. He worked with jane for years, watched her progress through the racks, chosen her for his senior DS and from his experience she was always immaculate, well presented, punctual, efficient in essence the prefect copper, he was yet to find any faults.

 _That couldn't be normal, surely?_

As the thought entered his head he caught sight of his own reflection in his computer screen. His dark hair was unbrushed and his pale skin was hidden beneath a day or two's stubble. Handsomely dishevelled? Possibly. He looked down his shirt was buttoned up wrong. No just dishevelled. "I'm fine Jane." He stood and walked over to his much- prized window, adjusting his shirt. They had moved him into this office when he had taken over as lead Di for Gregoria MIT, Murder investigation team, part of HSCC, the homicide and serious crime command. Neither title was used much, by him or his team. He was running the murder squad plain and simple. "that is to say, I'm fine considering I'm dealing with two murdered girls, I've been up since four." His voice echoed in ears, trying to compete with the small boulders that were smashing against each other inside of his skull. What he really wanted to do was drive the four miles home and climb into bed with Lori.

"I spoke to Martinez." Jane said interrupting his thoughts. "he should be ready in an hour.

"ok thanks Jane." Rick said turning back to his desk.

* * *

An hour later, surrounded by white Formica and steel, rick stood in the mortuary suite looking down at Lilly clambers body, she looked small fragile the skin over her cheeks was taut and colourless. He cooked his head to one side and looked into her milky eyes, still open, frozen in terror. There was no sign of the smiling girl from the photograph that was now attached to Lilly's file, given to him by her family. He backed away from the table as Patrick Martinez assistant, began laying out all the instruments needed for the procedure.

"did you see the needle puncture wound?"

Rick turn to find Martinez standing right next to him. "what needle puncture wound?" he asked

Martinez walked around to the other side of the table, pointed at Lilly's right shoulder, and lifted a section of malted hair away from her pale face. "here it's at the top of the trapezius muscle. I didn't see it in the prelim exam because it was hidden by the hairline." Rick took a step forward and looked at the small needle puncture wound.

"it'll take a few days to get the toxicology report back, but I think he used same kind of mild barbiturate." Martinez moved forward and gently lifted one of Lilly's arms. "the defensive wounds here…and here, indicate she came to at some point but I doubt she was ever fully conscious." He said indicating several deep scratches on her hand and for arm. "and he definitely used a knife to further subdue her." He said "this is the puncture wound.

"can you check the other one for any drug traces?" rick asked looking away from the welts on Lilly's arms and the small hole just beneath her ribs.

"of course," Martinez said "we already have the blood work back from the first victim, but I haven't had the time to look at it, I'll rush it through and get back to you. Now if that's all I think we're ready to begin." Martinez voice had taken a much softer tone. Respectful. he reached for a scalpel and paused like a conductor before a concert

Rick watched Martinez make the y incision, constantly speaking into a Dictaphone, detailing every move he made, every cut.

* * *

"are we done?" rick asked watching as Patrick began positioning lily's head for the brain exam. He could do without seeing them remove a section of head.

"you are" Martinez said "we'll finish up here and I'll get my fully report to you as soon as ican."

"right, thanks." Rick said already turning to leave.

Rick sat down at his desk as the office door clicked shut. He had been making list's in his head on the way back from the mortuary suite. Things he had to do, thinking about who in the serious and organized crime division would be the best person to ask about purchasing or stealing prescription medication. Things he wanted jane and his DSs to get started on and things for the DCS to be getting on with. But all he wanted to do at the moment was to hear Lori's voice.


	12. Chapter 12

**After noon all. happy new year to you all, hope you all had a good Christmas and new year. thank to all the new followers, favorites and review. it really means a lot and keeps me writing. happy reading. :)**

* * *

Chapter 12.

January 21st

Daryl's POV

* * *

After Daryl drop carol home, telling her that her car would be ready in a couple of days. he headed back home. Thankful that Merle and Max wasn't back yet. Daryl decided to go off into the woods for a bit since it wasn't too late.

Grabbing his bow, Daryl walked around to the back of his house into the woods. He knew that the house wasn't much and it needed a lot doing to it, but it was close to the woods which Daryl loved. The woods were the place he truly felt at ease with himself and somewhere he felt he belonged.

* * *

Daryl took in all the sense's as he walked through the woods without making a sound, as he learnt over the years how to move without making any noise. So when he was hunting he didn't scare away the game. But today he wasn't hunting, he was making his way to spot he found years ago by a small stream. It was the only place he could get away from everything without anyone bothering him.

Taking a seat on a log and placing his crossbow nest to him. He needed time to process everything, carol was slowly working her way past his defenses and he didn't know how to stop her. Daryl wasn't sure he really wanted to. She wasn't like any women he had ever been around. she was soft spoken and sweet, but had a underlying fire that he could see

Daryl let himself really appreciate what carol was for the first time, he didn't have to keep himself guarded here. Her hair was a rich shade of auburn, her skin was porcelain- like, her eyes framed by long lashes, where a bright blue, they resembled the ocean, mysterious and interguring. She had a straight nose with a smothering of freckles across it. he loved it that when she smiled her nose turned up just enough to make it cuter. Her lips looked smooth and he found himself wanting to capture them every time he looked at her especially when he'd catch her biting her lip, he wanted to do that for her. She had the kind of smile that could brighter the world or at least his. he loved how good she felt in his arms, it was like she belonged here. He knew she deserved the world, not same scarred up man, who couldn't ever handled the simplest of relationship half the time. Moving to stand back up, he knew he needed to head back before he lost the light.

* * *

When Daryl finally made it back it was almost night. he was tried and starving. Walking through his back door he smelt his cologne fist. Shaking his head and pulling the crossbow from his shoulder.

"where you at old man?" Daryl called through the house.

"you can't disappear like that boy!" max boomed stepping into the kitchen. He looked tried and worn.

"don't reckon I much disappeared, I took carol home, I told you that." Daryl groaned looking into his fridge, one of them need to go to the store. Fuck.

"that was hours ago, boy me and Merle were worried." Max growled.

Daryl turned to look at the man in question, lighting a cigarette. He took in a lungful. He knew max was just growling cause he was worried, him and Merle always was. He didn't let it get to him. He took a moment to study man he didn't look his age. He was grateful for him. But he wished he and Merle wouldn't worry so much about him, but it did get why they did.

"yeah I get it, I went for a walk in the woods when I got back." Daryl said, Talking through a cloud of smoke.

"OK, Merle has gone out for the night, and I'm heading out myself, see you in the morning."

"sure, I'm heading to bed now anyway." Daryl said finishing his cigarette and heading for the stairs.

"hey max, what ya think about these murders?" Daryl called

"I think it's going to get worse, before it stops."

"yeah that's what I thought, night."

"night Daryl." Max waved and headed out.

Daryl made his way up the stairs to his room, tugging of his boots and collapsing onto his bed as soon as step into his room. Daryl fall asleep before his head hit his pillow.


	13. Chapter 13

**After noon all, hope your all well. thank you for the new followers and the new review i like that you all seem to like story, makes me what to keep writing. its time we hear from Merle which i have never ever wrote before, please let me know what you all think. happy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 13.

January 21st

Merle's POV

* * *

Merle was popped up in one of the bar stools, he had one hand flat on the counter and in his other hand a tumbler. Merle wasn't really paying attention to anyone around him, his through's were on Daryl. His baby brother meant everything to him, and he do anything to protect him. It had always been that that way even when they were kids, Merle would protect him even taking most of the beatings from their father, until Merle found himself looked up in jail all because he was always high on drugs and getting into frights.

Max had come to see Merle in jail after their dad had killed their mama and tried to killed Daryl. Max had warned Merle that he needed to be clean and to stay clean when he got out of jail because he would need to be there for Daryl. _'the boy is going to need us to help him thought this Merle, he doesn't need you getting high all the time.'_

Merle had promised he would stay clean, he understood where max was coming from and since that day Merle had stayed cleaned and moved into max's house with Daryl when he got out of jail and they both tried to help him the best way they could.

* * *

Merle still felt guilty to this day for not being there that night for Daryl, but he had been there every night since than. And will always be there to protect his baby brother, which is why he was now sitting in Dixie's bar, he wanted to know about this carol, as he had never seen his baby brother let anyone touch him apart from family and it took years to get to that point. He also never seen his baby brother smile so much or take an interest in girls. Merle had been trying to get Daryl to chase skirt with him for years. His baby brother took after their mama with his looks and he knew if Daryl wanted he could have any girl dam girl in this town. When he did get him out you could see them watching him with hungry eyes like they wanted to eat the boy. Daryl seemed oblivious to this or really didn't give a fuck either way, not to say the boy hadn't went home with a few of them but it was always just a onetime thing and he was usually good and drunk by then.

If this carol could manage to make his baby brother smile and to let her touch him and to be in his personal space when they had only just met on Friday, then Merle needed to make sure this girl stayed around, maybe she would be good for the boy, but first Merle wanted to make sure that she wasn't someone who would hurt his baby brother, Daryl had been hurt enough.

"can I get you another one?"

Merle looked up into the face of a pretty blue eyed, blonde hair woman he had never seen before.

"another whiskey please ma'am"

"coming right up, names Andrea by the way, and this here is my bar."

"Merle, didn't know ya owned this place, been here a few times and ain't ever seen ya before."

"that's because I have only been here a few months, before that it was my uncle dale's, but when he died he left it to me." Andrea said as she leaned against the counter and placed the tumbler down sliding it towards Merle. "your Daryl's brother it you?"

"thanks" Merle said before taking a sip of his drink "that's right, how ya know Daryl?"

"I don't know Daryl really, but I did see him Friday night talking to my new girl, they seemed to it off." Andrea said.

"that was carol, right?" Merle asked

"that's right, you know her?"

"nah nothing like that, saw her today at the garage talking to my baby brother, they seemed quite friendly."

"I just knew, they liked each other." Andrea chucked.

Merle laughed he liked this woman, which he found surprising as Merle only thought woman where good for one thing and talking ain't one of them. But he found her easy to talk to, he could easily talk to her all night without even fucking her. Merle shook his head at that thought.

 _Ya Merle Dixon for fuck sake, ya fuck woman not talk and like them, and ya there to find out about carol._

"this carol, what's she like?"

"I've only known her for about a week or so, but she is really nice, kind and caring."

"so, she's not going to mess my brother around than?"

"no, she's not like that Merle, in fact she didn't even believe me when I told her I thought Daryl liked her." Andrea said.

"that's good then." Merle said as he finished his drink, handed over the money for his drinks and stepped down from the bar stool. "thanks sugar tits."

Andrea took the money and placed it into the till. "don't call me that."

Merle laughed and winked at Andrea "sure sugar tits, see ya around."

"don't." Andrea growled. "see you Merle."

Merle was still laughing as he pushed open the doors and headed out into the car park.


	14. Chapter 14

**After noon all hope your all well. thank you for the review guest viewer, it really means a lot, as well as giving me a new idea for a later chapter.** **happy reading**

* * *

Chapter 14

January 22nd

Carol's POV

Carol jumped awake trying to remember where she was, as her eyes did a quick sweep across her room, grateful for the light from the landing giving a soft glow over her room. She was home and safe in her own bed. Trying to control her breathing down, carol glanced at her alarm clock it was 3.00am in the morning.

It had been ages since she had nightmare as bad as this. It was as if she was back there, she could still hear ed's voice ringing in her ears and still feel the pain as he repeatedly hit her. Sighing carol climbed out of bed she knew there was no- way she would be able to get back to sleep.

Carol knew it might look and sound silly, but she knew she had to check the whole house, all the rooms and cupboards, just to make sure that ed wasn't here. She knew he wasn't he was in prison. But the only way to keep clam, was to check.

Carol made herself a cup of coffee and walked into her lounge, switching on the tv and cuddling up on the sofa. She hated nights like these, hated that ed still had control over her. Even tho he was locked up in prison for what he did to her and had no clue to where she was. But he still in her head, in her dreams.

Carol knew she was lucky to be alive, and was doing better every day. She had a home, a job, and friends to which she was thankful for, and there was Daryl. Carol wasn't sure what he was to her, but she did think they could at least be friends. But if she was honest with herself she really liked him, she liked his eyes they were bright blue and sometimes you could see everything he felt in them, every pain and hurt. Carol didn't know what had happened to him, but she had a feeling that it was something very bad, something that had cause him to shut down emotionally. She had felt him finch a bit earlier when she hugged him, before he relaxed into her and hugged her back. She loved how his arms felt around her, she felt like she belongs there, which was wired as she hadn't known him for that long. But every time she looked at his mouth, his smooth lips with a bit scruff on his chin, she found herself wanting to capture them with her own, to see how they felt against her own lips and to feel his hands over her body.

* * *

The sound of the phone ringing, pushed all thoughts of Daryl from her mind, she glanced at the time on the tv and noticed it was 3.30am. carol had no idea who would be calling her at this hour, so she deicide to ignore it. but when her phone rang again, she thought it might Lori maybe something was wrong.

Carol got up from the sofa and walked into the hallway to answer the phone.

"hello."

No- one answered.

"hello." Carol said again. But she was met with silence yet again. Wired carol through as she hangs up maybe it was the wrong number.

Carol opened her eyes and glanced at the time it was 9.00am, she had managed to get another couple of hours sleep on the sofa. Standing up carol walked into the kitchen to make a cup coffee and noticed she was out of milk.

Carol run upstairs to throw some jugging bottoms and a hoodie on, as she couldn't go to the shop in her shorts and tuck top. Slipping on pair of trainers, carol heading out the door and walked the short distance to the shop.

Turning the corner at the end of her road, without really looking carol bump into someone.

"sorry." She mumbled looking up into the face of man she had never met before

"that's OK." He said sweetly.

"you new here? I've ever seen you around before"

"yes, moved in a few weeks ago."

"that's nice, you like it here?, I'm Shane by the way"

"carol, and yes I like here, sorry for bumping into, was heading to shop for some milk, and wasn't looking where I was going."

"no worries, the shop is closed today, family emergency, fancy getting a coffee there's a coffee shop around the corner."

"oh, I'm not sure, only just met you." Carol mumbled.

Shane laughed. "I see your point, but you can trust me I'm a police officer."

"oh,i have a friend who is a police officer, rick grimes you know him? Carol asked

"yeah, I know rick and Lori." Shane said, "so how about that coffee?"

"sure, why not." Carol said, after all if you couldn't trust a police officer, who could you trust and he knew rick who she did trust.

* * *

Carol through Shane seemed a nice

enough guy, he was friendly, maybe a little too friendly for her likely, but still it was nice to able to meet new people and make some new friends, and to sit here having coffee. Ed would never have aloud her to do something like, he didn't like her going out and talking to people especially men.

"carol."

Carol looked up to see Shane smiling at her.

"you ok."

"yeah sorry, was miles away."

"happens to the best of us." Shane laughed.

"I supposed you're right." Carol laughed. "what was you saying?"

"I was asking if you wanted to do something Friday night?" Shane asked

"sorry Shane, I work Friday night's"

"maybe some other time then."

"sure." Carol smiled "well I better get going."

"same here, it was nice meeting you carol."

"you too Shane." Carol stood up from her seat, picking up her take away coffee from the table. "thanks for the coffee and chat."

"your welcome carol." Shane said standing up from their table.

As they made their way out of the coffee shop, carol bumped into someone who was coming in, nearly making her drop her coffee.

"what it! you OK carol?" Shane said.

"I'm fine Shane." Carol mumbled looking up to see who see who she bumped into. "sorry"

"that's OK miss, I wasn't looking where I was going, sorry."

"you should watch where you're going Philip." Shane said.

"you're right, sorry officer."

Carol blow on her coffee before taking a sip, as she looked into the face of the Stranger who she bumped into. She felt shiver run down her spine, he had creeper looking eyes and an even creeper smile.

"name's Philip mama, you new around here?"

"leave her alone Philip." Shane said.

"OK, was just saying hello sorry, didn't mean any harm."

"yes, I just moved here." Carol said. "but I really must be going." Carol smiled sweetly as she moved to walked past Philip.

"see you around carol." She heard him whisper as she walked out of the door


	15. Chapter 15

**Evening all, hope your all well. thank you all new followers and thank you for the review, guest viewer. it really means a lot, glad i can still surprise you even tho i'm now 15th chapter's in. There is a trigger warning for this chapter it has mentions of rape and violence, if not for you, this chapter can be skipped without you missing anything really as its a filer chapter to move the story for wards. happy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 15.

January 22nd

Rick's POV

* * *

Rick sat back in his chair and stared at Lilly's file, relaxing his eyes until the words blurred on the scatted pages, he had been stuck in his office, reading and re-reading the post-mortem report, since 7.30 this morning. Rick pushed the section containing the photographic record of the procedure futher to the back of the file, there wasn't one part of his brain that needed to see those images again, the first hand experience had been enough.

Rick let his head hang forward and closed his eyes, he was beyond tried and missing Lori, he hadn't had any free time lately to spend with her, being so busy with this case, even tho he kept hitting dead ends, his calls to the organized crime unit hadn't turned up anything on the drugs no missing prescriptions or stolen drug batches to chase up. Jane's interview with Lilly's family and friends had turned up nothing, she had been a ordinary girl living with her parents as well as working with them in their shop, all of her friends had said she was a happy, outgoing woman, there was no mention of a boyfriend in her life. Rick knew there would be no respite for the family, Lilly hadn't died of natural causes or been killed in some tragic accident, she had been viciously taken from the world, it wasn't something her family would get over. Rick opened his eyes, shock his head and pushed away from his desk. He needed a break.

* * *

Rick was sitting alone in the briefing room, staring at the floor-to-ceiling glass that separated him from the main office. The bottom third was frosted so all he could see was the shadowed bodies of his team wandering back and forth, only their heads in focus, no one looked in at him but he still felt observed, everyone was waiting for his lead.

"you ready for me?"

Rick looked up to see Spencer, their consultant forensic psychologist leaning against the glass door, for someone whose job entailed putting himself into the mind of some seriously disturbed individuals he had an oddly relaxed demeanor.

"sure, take a seat…. And shut the door," rick said.

Spencer sat down and began adjusting his seat; higher, lower, tripped back. "they can't afford decent chairs" he said all but fighting with the chair.

As rick watched the performance he thought it was pretty obvious why the vast majority of the office thought Spencer was a grade- a arse- wipe. "so what od you have for me, Spencer?" rick asked.

With an exaggerated sigh and a roll of his eyes Spencer gave up on the chair and took a blue ring binder out of his briefcase he pulled out several sheets of paper and with- out speaking slid them across the table. "well… the psychological and geographical profiles are really coming together, the second body has given me an excellent sense of the suspect's motivations.

"I assume, when you say the second body, you're referring to Lilly Chambler." Rick said, biting his tongue, already wishing this particular meeting was over. The sheer delight evident on Spencer's face wasn't right. "can you just run me through what you've got, spender?"

"absolutely, that's what I'm here for…. No problem." Spencer smiled, oblivious to rick's mood. "I've approached the profile with four aspects in mind. Firstly, the antecedent, meaning the fantasy or plan the suspect had before the act, and what triggered his activities on those days and not others. Secondly, the method and manner of the murder, I think that's self- explanatory. Thirdly, body disposal obviously we know he didn't transport his victims after their deaths, but that in itself is interesting and finally, post- offence behavior, is he following you? I mean to say, following the case, enjoying being part of such an exciting investigation." Spencer took a deep breath and sat back, he looked delighted by his own brilliance.

"this isn't my first profile briefing." Rick said.

"naturally…. I'll take you through the crime scenes and highlight where your man is speaking to you."

Rick decided to ignore the emphasis Spencer placed on 'your man and speaking to you' instead he looked down at the first sheet of paper and scanned the details printed in tight black ink. Espinosa, the first victim had been reduced to ten bullet points. Spencer began reading them out, "the fist victim was found at 14.00 hours at the edge of new cemetery; very significant."

"what? The time or the location?" crick asked.

"both Dr Martinez out the time of death in the early hours of the morning, so it's fair to say he likes to work at night… the cemetery itself may represent the suspect's mindset at the time of the attack. If this was his first victim… doubtful.. but if it was, the cemetery would be a logical choice."

Rick turned his chair so he could stare at the whiteboard at the end of the room, pictures and documents had been attached to it and interlinking arrows drawn on with a green marker pen. Somehow the chaos of the board helped him concentrate and absorb Spencer's assertions without having to absorb Spencer's manner as well. "go on."

"of course… he may not have killed like this before, but he will of have practiced I would of imagine that he started of small, scaring young women, that kind of thing nothing major, jumping out of brushes or following them home so they knew he was there." Spencer said.

"how long would you say he's been building up to this?" rick asked.

"years, five maybe more, as I say he would have started small."

Rick thought of all the unreported assaults or unsolved sexual attacks he had seen in his years of service. Any one of them could have been a starting point, a building block. "what are we talking about here Spencer, sociopath… psychopath what?"

"certainly not a sociopath the suspect will be above average, intelligence, organized ritualistic and functioning on all cylinders. Top of his game, you might say?" Spencer smiled, exposing two rows of straight bleached teeth.

"Jesus, Spencer try and rein in your weird- shit phrases, will you?" rick said, shaking his head. "Top of his game… unbelievable."

Spencer nodded but said nothing that was the trouble. The guy was so good at his job it was impossible to tell what he was thinking.

"what I want to emphasize here rick, is the suspect's desire for power, the attacks, the locations, even the murders themselves… they're all secondary."

"secondary" rick asked.

"yes the locations, through significant, are hardly discreet. The chamber's girl was even moved mid- attack, no doubt because of the alley's proximity to the general public. That's what I mean by power rick. Rape, though violent is rarely about sex, carrying out these attacks in built- up areas is the suspects way of demonstrating his superiority and dominance over not only his victims but everyone else, you included."

Rick felt the muscles in the back of his neck tighten. "just want I needed to hear… so what about the wrist wounds? What's that about?

"I couldn't say, although I would suggest that they are inextricably linked with his performance, during the rape, in my opinion he is able to perform sexually but only in a perfunctory way, meaning the excitement of the blood and rape would be enough to maintain his erection but he will be unable to climax, this could explain the throat wound he would go as far as he could and then the frustration of not being able to ejaculate would be so intense that he would have to do something to bring the attack to an end, he certainly wouldn't want the victim to witness his short comings, shall we say?"

Rick paled, aware that the image of Lilly's killer struggling to climax on top of her was going to stay with him for some time. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was coming next, but rick knew he had to ask. "there will be other's?"

"yes, without a doubt." Spencer said.

Rick had heard enough for now, he wanted to go home, so he could start teaching Lori how to use a gun, so he knew she would be able to look after herself when he wasn't around. "can we wrap this up and I'll go over your full report and come back to you."

"right, well it you have to go." Spencer sounded like a peeved child.

"yes, I do. Quick rundown if you?"

"fine, as far as I see it…"

"main points, Spencer just the main points."

"yes." Spencer looked down at his notes. "main points, excellent, geographical knowledge, lives and works locally, sexual inadequacies. Twenty- five to forty- five, white male, hunting within his own ethnic group. Above average height. Above average intelligence. Strong."


	16. Chapter 16

**Evening all, hope your all well. thank you for the review guest viewer it really means a lot to know you are enjoying this story.**

 **happy reading everyone :)**

* * *

Chapter 16.

January 22nd

Daryl's POV

* * *

Daryl jumped awake from another nightmare of his father will Dixon. Sitting up in bed while trying to control his breathing, he glanced at his alarm clock it was 5.30am in the morning. Daryl growled he hated that he was still dreaming about will Dixon, he could still hear the sound of will's voice.

 _Worthless piece of shit._

 _No good for nothing boy._

 _Ain't no-one ever going to love you, not even your own dad._

Daryl closed his eyes and tried to block out the words. It was the same most night's apart from the dream's he had of carol since meeting had tried all of his life to try and prove his dad wrong, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that he was right, he was no good and worthless, which is way he knew he was no good for carol, not that she would want a redneck trash like him anyway.

Shaking his head Daryl jumped out of bed and pulled on his boots, he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday as he had fallen asleep in them, he would change later, as now he just needed to get out of house and away from the sound of will's voice. Daryl headed downstairs quietly careful not to wake Merle and max, grabbing his crossbow as he walked though the kitchen and out the door. Heading towards the woods. He just needed time by himself.

* * *

3 hours later Daryl was back home feeling a bit calmer. he had showered and changed and was now sitting up at the kitchen breakfast table sipping his coffee, before he headed off to work he needed to order carol's break pads.

"morning baby brother." Merle said as he walked around the breakfast table to make himself a cup of coffee.

"morning Merle, ya have a good night?" Daryl asked.

"not bad" Merle smirked as he placed his coffee down on the table and took a seat opposite Daryl.

"what ya smirking about?"

"nothing for ya to worry your head about baby brother, so what's going on with ya and carol?"

"nothing I told ya Merle I met her Friday night, she came to the garage to get her car done."

"I hear ya, didn't realize ya went around hugging everyone tho." Merle chucked.

"ain't like that Merle, she was upset."

"sure I bet ya offered her more comfort when ya took her home."

"fuck off Merle." Daryl growled

"watch it Darylina"

"boy's what's going on there." Max growled as he walked into the kitchen.

"nothing max, was asking Daryl about carol." Merle smirked

"what about her" max asked

"come on max, ya saw how they were at the garage,"

Daryl got up from his seat, glared at them both. "I told ya she was upset."

"but…."

"leave it Merle." Max said cutting Merle off before he could finish what he was saying.

"fine" Merle huffed

"I'm going into the garage, got to order carol's break pads" Daryl said as he walked out of the kitchen, thought the house and out the front door.

"ain't nothing max" Merle said when he head the door close.

"I know, but ya know what Daryl is like."

"I know, but I think this carol might be good for him, ya saw how he let her touch him."

"I did and I agree with ya." Max said "now come on we have work to do"

* * *

Daryl pulled up outside of garage still pissed about being questioned about carol this morning, he knew he was going to get some shit from Merle, but he didn't trust Merle's smirk he just knew he was up to something. He knew they both worried about him and wanted the best for him, but they didn't understand he wasn't worth nothing and carol wouldn't want to have anything to do with him after her car was fixed, why would she. She never meant to hug him anyway she said so herself. It didn't matter how right she felt in his arms like she was made for him. she was never going to want some fuck up redneck trash like him. Shaking his head Daryl pushed opened the door to his truck and jump out he had work to be getting on with.


	17. Chapter 17

**After noon all, hope your all well. i'm sorry about this chapter, i wrote and this is what i got. i still no were near finished with this story, so i hope none of you are getting bored. thanks for sticking with it, you guys are the best. i hope you all have a good weekend and i see you all on Monday.**

 **happy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 17.

January 22nd

Carol's POV.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Shane, carol decided to walk the short distance to Lori's house. Still feeling creep out from that Philip guy and emotional from her nightmare last night carol wasn't ready to go just yet.

Carol knocked on Lori's front door hoping she wouldn't mind her popping round.

"hey Carol, wasn't expecting to see you today." Lori said opening the door.

"hey, sorry Lori hope you don't mind me stopping by."

"of course, not, come in, coffee?"

"please." Carol said, stepping inside, and followed Lori into the kitchen, and taking a seat at the table.

"everything ok?" Lori asked, making the coffee's.

"yeah had a nightmare about ED last night."

"I'm sorry Carol, was it a bad one?"

"you could say that, I could hear his voice as if he was in the room with me."

"that's horrible." Lori said, placing the coffees onto the table and taking a seat.

"thanks" Carol said, taking a sip of her coffee. "I couldn't go back to sleep after."

"have you thought about speaking to a therapist about it?" Lori asked.

"no, don't think it would do any good anyway." Carol said, shaking her head." I doing better every day, it's just the nightmares. I don't think they will ever go away and I hate it because it feels as if he still has control over me."

"I can understand that, you just need to give it time, hopefully it might get better." Lori said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"suppose."

"anyway, did you go and see Daryl yesterday about your car?" Lori asked.

Carol laughed, "I did."

"what's so funny?"

"well I ended up throwing herself at him and hugged him."

"oh, how did that happen?"

"well I was waiting to get my car fixed in the office and I got bored, so I went to find him and I overhead him talking about the murder that had just happened. And when he asked me if I was ok, I sort of got emotional and hugged him."

"rick said there was another, it's just so terrible. What did Daryl do when you hugged him?"

"nothing at first, but then he hugged me back."

"oh," Lori smiled. "what happened after?"

"nothing, he took me home because I had to leave my car behind to get fixed."

"than?" Lori asked.

"nothing, Daryl was really quiet on the drive back, I was embarrassed and kept apologising."

"when do you pick your car up?"

"tomorrow."

"well, maybe you two could do something after," Lori said.

"I'm not sure, I don't think he wants to hang around with some woman who throws herself at him."

"maybe he is ok with it, and I'm sure he understands the reason"

"maybe, we see. Anyway, I got asked out today." Carol smiled

"tell me everything."

"I had no milk home, so I walked to shop but I bumped into someone at the corner of my roads, he told me the shop was closed and offered to buy me a coffee at the coffee shop."

"you go?"

"only after he said he knew both you and rick."

"who?" Lori asked.

"Shane Walsh, said he was a police officer."

"oh Shane, yeah we know him, he is rick's friend and used to work with him until he moved away, didn't realize he was back." Lori smiled.

"guess he is back now, at the coffee shop he asked me if I wanted to do something Friday night, but I told him I was working. He seemed a bit too friendly for me anyway."

"that's just Shane, he is a nice guy carol." Lori said.

Carol noticed the change in Lori's eyes as they talked about Shane, they seemed brighter, she wondered what it was about.

"I also bumped into someone on the way out of the coffee shop."

"what's it with you bumping into people." Lori laughed.

"tell me about." Carol laughed. "anyway, this guy was creep his name is Philip.

"oh Phillip, yeah he is a bit creep, but harmless.

* * *

"Lori you home?"

Carol and Lori both turned at the sound of Rick's voice." Yeah in the kitchen rick, Carol's here." Lori called.

"hi Carol." Rick said, walking into the kitchen and over to Lori, giving her a kiss." Hi sweetheart."

"I'm glad you're both here."

"everything ok, rick?" Lori asked.

"it's these murder's, it might get worse before we catch the guy, so I want you to start learning how to use a gun, you too carol."

"what!" both Carol and Lori whispered.

"it's a good idea, so I know you are protected if I'm not here."

"but I hate gun's rick, you knew that." Lori said.

"please baby for me."

"ok, I'll learn if it makes you feel better."

"thank you, what about you carol?" Rick asked.

"count me in, I wish I learnt how to use a gun year's ago,"

"ok then, well I have a few hours to spare on Saturday, we can learn than. I will pick you both up a gun and put them in your name's."

"sound's good," Carol said standing up. "well I better get going, thanks for the chat Lori."

"any time Carol, you know that." Lori said.

"see you both Saturday." Carol said as she headed out.

"see you Saturday." Both Rick and Lori called out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Evening all, hope you all had a good weekend. sorry this chapter is a short one, i struggled with this a bit. thank you to the new followers and the new review.**

 **happy reading. :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 18.

January 23rd

* * *

Carol woke at 8.00am, she had very little sleep the night before due to her phone ringing 3 times, each time Carol had answered she was met with the silence as before. Carol signed as she got out of bed, she really had no idea who it could be.

 _Maybe I should tell rick._

Carol made her way into bathroom to get ready for the day, she was picking her car up later, than she would call rick about the phone call's

* * *

Daryl woke to the sun shining thought his window, groaning he turned to glance at his alarm clock, it was 8.00am, he was tried as nightmares about his dad had kept him up most of the night.

"rising and shine baby brother." Merle said as he walked into Daryl's room without knocking.

"what the hell Merle." Daryl growled.

"good morning to you too." Merle chuckled.

"what do ya want Merle." Daryl growled.

"just wanted to make sure ya was up."

"why?"

"cause ya things to do today." Merle smirked.

"like what?" Daryl asked.

"well ya have to finishing Carol's car, as she is picking it up today."

"fuck Merle, just let it go already."

"come on, day light's burning." Merle smirked.

"fuck off Merle, let me take a shower and get changed."

"sure, baby brother, see ya downstairs."

* * *

An hour later Daryl and Merle pulled up outside the garage, Daryl didn't know why Merle wanted to drive with him or why Max had gone too. The only thing Daryl did know was that he didn't trust either of them. He just knew Merle was up to something as he had that suspicious smirk on his face all morning.

"so, what's first baby brother" Merle asked as Daryl cut the engine.

"ya can work on that car at the back for max, I've got to fix Carol's breaks."

"sure, no problem." Merle said opening the truck door.

"don't get in my way." Daryl growled as he opened his door and jumped down from the truck.

Daryl had finished Carol's car and was now working on a car a young woman had brought in for a quick break and oil check.

"so, what do you think?"

"what?" Daryl asked as he looked up at the woman in question, she had been trying to get his attention for a while now.

"I was asking if you wanted to do something some time."

"no" Daryl snorted, this woman couldn't be serious, really, she only looked to be about 17/18.

"oh, come on, I could show you a really good time." She winked.

* * *

Carol walked into the garage a little past 12.00pm.

"hey Carol."

Carol looked around to the sound of the voice and locked eyes with a pair of blue eyes and a face she remembered from Friday night, Daryl's brother she thought.

"Merle, right?"

"ya knew me?" Merle asked.

"yeah, remember you from the pub on Friday."

Merle laughed "left a good impression I see."

"hardly" Carol laughed "I remember you because you're Daryl's brother."

"I like ya." Merle chuckled. "Daryl is over there getting harassed by some woman."

Carol looked over to where Daryl was to see a young woman trying her best to get his attention, Carol smiled to herself when she saw that Daryl was trying his best to ignore the woman.

"thanks Merle." Carol said as she walked over to where Daryl was.

Merle laughed to himself, this was going to be good and easier than he thought.


	19. Chapter 19

**Evening all, hope everyone is well another short chapter here for you, i should of put it with the other chapter really as it goes together, but didn't think about it until after i had already posted. sorry about that guys. thank you all for taking the time to read this story and stick with it.**

 **happy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 19.

January 23rd.

* * *

Daryl smiled to himself as he heard footsteps coming towards him, he knew it was Carol because he could smell that flowery scent he always smelt when he was around her. Even in a oily garage he could still tell her scent apart from everyone else. Daryl straightened up, closed the bonnet of the car he has been working on and turned around to face carol totally ignoring the young woman behind him.

"hey, wondered when ya would show up today?" Daryl smirked.

"thought I would keep you waiting for a bit before I showed up." Carol smiled.

"someone's in a good mood" Daryl chuckled.

"well I'm getting my car back, something like that would put a girl in a good mood." Carol teased.

Daryl chuckled a little.

Carol smiled at Daryl, it was the first time she had head him laugh, it was only a little laugh but it made his eyes light up and had Carol longing to hear a real big laugh from him.

* * *

"so, what about lunch?"

Both Carol and Daryl turned to look at the young woman in question, they had both forgot she was even there.

"here's your key's, ya car is all done, go and see Merle for ya bill." Daryl said tossing her the car keys, before turning back around to face carol.

"launch?"

"that be great." Carol smiled.

"you have no idea what your missing." The young woman huffed, before walking away.

Both Carol and Daryl ignored her, there didn't even bother to look her way.

"ya have no idea, how long I've been waiting for her to go." Daryl said.

"well, i'm glad i could help." Carol laughed

"thanks." Daryl smiled a lop sided smile. "alright then, I'll just go and tell Merle, then we can go." Daryl said, turning to walk over to where Merle was.

"sounds good." Carol said as she followed Daryl over to where Merle was.

* * *

"Merle we going to get something eat, ya what me to bring ya anything back?" Daryl asked.

"naw I'm good." Merle smiled. "ya going to have to take Carol's car tho, as I need to use your truck, got to pop out for a bit."

"why, what ya up too?" Daryl asked.

"nothing for ya to worry about, got to help max with something." Merle smirked

"fine, Carol is it OK if we take ya car?" Daryl asked

"sure." Carol smiled.

"let's go than, ya car is over there."

"all right." Carol said turning to walk over to her car.

* * *

"don't think I don't know what ya up to Merle." Daryl growled

"don't know what ya talking about baby brother." Merle smirked

"sure, ya don't Merle."

"have fun." Merle laughed.

Daryl didn't answer he just flipped his brother off, turned around and followed Carol.

* * *

"where are, we going to?" Carol asked as there both got into her car and shut the doors.

"up to ya." Daryl said.

"well, I've just moved here so don't really know anyway good."

"the grill is good, I'll give ya directions."

"the grill it is then." Carol smiled, starting her engine, and pulling out of the garage.


	20. Chapter 20

**Evening all hope everyone is well. there is a long chapter for you all, i hope it makes up for the short ones i have been posting the last couple of days. this chapter will done in both Carol's and Daryl point of view. tonight is Carol's i will post Daryl's POV tomorrow. thank you to you all for reading. please review let me know what you think.**

 **happy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 20.

January 23rd

Carol's POV

* * *

The drive to the grill take long at all, Carol pulled up into the car park and cut the engine, turned in her seat to regard Daryl apart from giving her directions he had been quiet.

"you ok, you don't mind having lunch with me? Carol asked nervously.

"pssf if I didn't want ya here I wouldn't off asked ya."

"just you don't seem to happy with your brother and I thought you might of just been using me as an excuse to get away from that woman."

Daryl raised his eyebrow, "why would ya think, just so ya know I don't do anything I don't want to do, and I'm always pissed with Merle."

"good to know." Carol laughed.

"come on, I own ya dinner for getting me away from that dreadful woman." Daryl chuckled.

"she can't have been that bad." Carol chuckled, as she opened her door and step out of her car.

"damn woman didn't know how to take a hint." Daryl mumbled as he steps out of the car and walked around to meet Carol.

* * *

Carol followed Daryl through the doors of the grill and into a corner booth. The grill was much bigger than Carol thought it would be, there was a dozen or so booth's spread around, there was a bar and till area near the front with doors that leaded to the kitchen area. Carol was glad the place was fairly quiet, as she didn't really want to deal with busy crowds at the moment.

Carol took a seat next to Daryl and picked up a menu to see what there was to eat. Carol head a chuckle next to her, looking up from her menu she turned to see Daryl quietly laughing at her.

Carol raised her eyebrows at him. "what's so funny?"

"nothing, just ya are new here ain't ya, most people don't even look at the menus." Daryl chuckled.

"oh my god." Carol sighed putting the menu down. "is it very that obvious?"

"naw."

"oh come on" Carol stared at him.

"ok, yeah it is."

"stop laughing at me." Carol moaned, nudging him in the elbow.

"sorry." Daryl said holding his hands up in surrender. "I'll help ya out the burger 'n' chips here are the best in the state."

"gee thanks for your help." Carol sighed biting her lip.

"said I was sorry." Daryl mumbled nudging her in the elbow.

"only teasing you Daryl." Carol smiled.

"thanks." Daryl mumbled. "guess I deserved that."

"hello I'm Sara and I'll be your witness today, can I take your order?"

Carol turned to look up at the young witness in front of her, opening her mouth to give her order but quickly closing it when she saw that the witness was opening staring at Daryl, Carol turned to look at him to see that he wasn't even looking at the witness, he was looking at her. Carol smiled at him, then turned back to look at the witness. "I'll have the burger 'n' chips with a coke please."

"sure, and you sir?"

"same for me."

"coming right up."

Carol laughed she could understand the witness after all Daryl was very good looking, what Carol liked the most about him was that he seemed oblivious to it.

"what ya laughing at?" Daryl asked

"that witness fancy's you."

"so" Daryl shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

"Daryl Dixon is that you?"

Carol turned to see a good-looking woman standing in front of them. Carol suddenly felt very nervous, who was this woman and how did she know Daryl. She turned to look at Daryl and raised her eyebrows as she heard his answer.

"sorry do I know ya?" Daryl asked.

"seriously Daryl, are you really telling me you don't remember me or are you just playing dumb because of this stank you have with you?"

Seriously who was this woman, Carol was pissed at being called a skank by someone she didn't even know, but before she even had a chance to say anything to her, Carol heard Daryl growled.

"don't ya dare speak to her, ya don't know her and I will not have ya taking to her in that way, now fuck off, I said I don't know ya."

The woman looked shocked at first before she found her voice. "you will regret this Daryl I swear."

"whatever" Daryl growled.

"and you, I would be very carefully around him if I was you."

"seriously" Carol shouted standing up and placing her hands on her hips. "you don't even know me, what gives you the right to say these things to me, and as for Daryl he may or may not know you, but even if he does you are obviously not important enough for him to remember you, now do like he said and fuck off."

"fuck you both." The woman shouted before storming off.

Carol took a seat and tried to calm down. "I'm sorry Daryl."

"don't be that was the best thing I have seem all day." Daryl chuckled

Carol turned to look at him. "can't believe you are laughing at me."

"I'm not laughing at you, that was hot."

Carol saw Daryl's ear's and face go bright red as he blushed at what he said. "hot?" Carol asked

"hot" Daryl smirked.

"well thanks." Carol smiled

"stop"

* * *

The witness came over with their food and drinks." here you go, if you need anything else just let me know."

"thank you." Carol and Daryl said.

Carol and Daryl fall into a comfortable silence as they eat their meal, Carol was happy to been here with Daryl and she was glad them didn't seem to be any awkwardness between them after she throw herself at him the other day, they had even joked and teased each other a bit. Carol loved it when she heard Daryl laugh and she could tell it was a rare for him to do that because he would blush, but god when he did Carol could swear it was the most wonderfully thing she had ever heard and she loved how his face and eyes would light up giving him that care free, happy look. Watching him laugh Carol would catch herself wishing that she could keep that care free happy look on his face. Carol peck at Daryl and her mouth went dry as she watched him sucking the grease of his fingers. Carol suddenly thought of what his hands and lips would free like running all over her body. Blushing at her thoughts, thoughts she had ever had before in her life. Carol shock her head and went back to her food.

 _Lord, what's wrong with me, I really need to stop thinking like this, I don't he is even interested._

* * *

After their food, Carol drove Daryl, back to the garage only to find it locked up with no sign of anyone around.

"damn it Merle." Daryl growled.

"Daryl I don't mind driving you home if you want you." Carol said nervously biting her lip as she turned to look at him.

"thank you, that be great." Daryl smiled a lop-sided smile.

Carol loved that lop- sided smile he gave her, turning back to face he road as she pulled out, Carol cleared her throat. "I'll need directions."

"sure." Daryl said.

A short time later Carol pulled up outside of Daryl's house, she thought it was a lovely old Victoria house that seemed to have a bit of land with it. "nice house."

"I suppose, needs a bit of work doing to it." Daryl said as he reached for the door handle. "would ya like to come in for a bit."

Carol could tell that Daryl felt nervous asking her tho she wasn't sure why, she couldn't think of any place she would rather be. "sure, I love to." Carol blushed.

 _God Carol try not to sound too eager._

Daryl nodded and climb out of the car.

Carol followed Daryl to his house and through the front door all the while thinking _that maybe just maybe Daryl liked her too._


	21. Chapter 21

**Evening, hope your all well. thank you guest viewer for the review.** **as always this will be a caryl story so i have no plans to put either one off them with someone else, but i do have few ideas of what i could do about Daryl and this woman just not quite sure about it yet. but i love reading your ideas, any ideas are very welcome. this since chapter is the same take on yesterdays chapters but from Daryl point of view i decided to just write it from Daryl's thoughts as i didn't think you would all want the read the same thing you read yesterday so this one is a little bit shorter. hope that is OK with you.**

 **Happy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 21.

January 23rd

Daryl's POV

* * *

Daryl wasn't really sure what had possess him to ask Carol to go to lunch with him, but when that annoying woman mentioned going to lunch he realized just how hungry he was and it also him an excuse to spend some more time with Carol, he had come to realize that he actually like spending time with her it come natural to him, the same with teasing her, he found that he just couldn't resist it he also loved it when she teased him back. He also found himself laughing a lot with her which was something he didn't normally do, he also found that he didn't flinch when she nudged him and that caught him by surprise especially when he nudged her back. He found that he could easily relax around her it was as if he had always known her.

* * *

Daryl knew that he was beginning to let her get close to him, he just hope that he didn't end up regretting it, but for some reason he found that he might be able to trust her maybe it was because he had realized that she didn't have a lot of confidence in herself just like him, which both surprise him and also had him wondering what just what had happened to her, especially when she didn't really believe that he wanted to spend time with her, but he wasn't going to push her to talk about anything she didn't want to, after all he knew himself just how hard it was to let people get close to you.

Daryl was worried and both surprise at her reaction to the woman that came up to them when they were waiting for their meal. It worried him because for one he really couldn't remember who the woman was, but he knew that it must have been someone he had slept with in the past especially by how she was talking with him. He really didn't want carol to know about that side of this life because she different to any woman he had ever know and he really didn't want to mess up whatever it was that was happening between the two of them, plus he wasn't like that anymore especially since meeting carol she had turned his whole world upside down. It surprise him to see how she stood up for them both. But the one thing he didn't like was how that woman thought she could talk to carol like that, he felt protected of her which was new to him because the only people in his life that he ever felt protected to was Merle and max.

* * *

After they eat their meal in comfortable silence glad that the woman hadn't ruined their day, he still couldn't believe he had told carol that he thought it was hot to see her act like that. Half way thought their meal, Daryl noticed carol checking him out, he also noticed the blush that crept across her checks, Daryl knew enough to know he had an effect on her.

After their meal, they drove back to the garage only to find it was locked up with no sign off anyone around.

 _Fuck Merle_

Daryl know all day that Merle was up to something and this was the proof, Merle thought he was being clever. He was definitely going to be having words with him when he got hold of him. He was thankful to carol for offering him a life home.

Pulling up outside of Daryl's house, he suddenly realized he didn't want their time together to end and was more surprise by how much carol seem to love his house. Daryl swallowed and decided to take a chance and hope it didn't back fire on him.

"would ya like to come in for in bit" Daryl asked without looking at her and with one hand on the door handle in case he needed to make a quick escape.

"sure, I'll love too" he heard her say.

Them few words gave Daryl hope for the first time in his life and had him thinking that maybe his dad had been wrong.

As Daryl walked up to his front door with carol following behind him he hopes he was doing the right and not reading too much into this.

 _She wouldn't been here if she didn't want to be, don't fuck this up._


	22. Chapter 22

**Evening all, i hope you are all well, i'm sorry i didn't update on Friday but my internet wasn't working due to the bad weather i was getting. this chapter is all Caryl i hope you enjoy. thank you all for reading.**

 **happy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 22.

January 23rd.

* * *

As Carol walked into Daryl's the first thing she noticed was the lay out, As you walked through the front door, you found yourself in the lounge it wasn't large but it wasn't small either, there was two large sofa's on either side of the room, there was a fire place at the end of the room between the two sofa's and a tv in the corner, where was a few family photos stuttered around the room and straight ahead was a door that Carol thought lead into the kitchen and some stairs on the left just before the door. Carol loved the lay out it was very homely.

Carol head Daryl clear his throat, she took her eyes away from the room to look at Daryl, he was standing there with an amused expression on his faced, which had Carol thinking that he might have been trying to get her attention for a while now.

"sorry."

"I asked if ya would like something to drink." Daryl smiled.

"sure, coffee please." Carol said.

Daryl nodded and turned to walk into the kitchen, Carol followed and once again found herself surprised at the size of kitchen. There was a large breakfast table in the middle of the room with kitchen sides, counters stuttered around the sides, there was a large double cooker and a large double fridge, Carol found herself thinking that she could do some serious cooking in this kitchen.

"take a seat." Daryl motioned to one of the chairs around the table," how do ya take your coffee?"

"white, 2 sugars please." Carol said taking a seat. "I love your house."

"Mm thanks, needs some work doing to it." Daryl said as he made the coffees.

"you're kidding right." Carol chuckled

"no, why?" Daryl asked turning back to look at her.

"god Daryl this house is beautifully, I love this kitchen I could do some serious cooking."

Daryl chuckled and went back to making the coffees.

"ya like cooking than?" Daryl asked as he placed the coffees down on the table.

"thanks" Carol said. "yeah I love cooking, I find it very relaxing, you cook?"

"relaxing huh, naw I can't cook for shit, normally eat take out." Daryl chuckled.

* * *

As they sat chatting and drinking their coffees, Daryl was surprised to found they had quite a bit in common, they liked the same music, films, and foods. They both enjoyed reading and the peace of the outdoors. Daryl was also surprised that Carol loved his house, he didn't really like it here and always thought that it needed some work doing it.

"ya wanna go for a walk." Daryl asked when they finished their coffees.

"sure, that be nice, where to?"

"there is some woods behind the house that I use for hurting or when I want some quiet time." Daryl said, the woods were the only thing that Daryl loved about the house really.

"you go hurting?" Carol asked.

"yeah me and Merle normally go at weekends."

"I've never been."

* * *

Daryl lead the way as their walked into woods he was surprised to find that Carol could easily keep up with him. Daryl decided he was going to show Carol the place he always goes to when he needed some peace, a place he had never showed anyone before, but he really wanted to show Carol as he found he had this connection with her that he had never had with anyone else before in his life and the more time their spent together the deeper it got.

Carol, found she could easily keep up with Daryl as she followed him thought the woods. She took in all the sense's, she loved the outdoors and nature, as they came to a stop Carol noticed a small stream surrounded by trees and flowers it was the most beautifully thing she had never seen.

Daryl watched Carol as she was taking it in, her eyes were bright and she had a small smile, seeing Carol really appreciate everything about this place, he was glad that he brought her here.

"I come here, when I need to get away from it all." Daryl said as he sat down on a log.

"it's so beautifully, I love it." Carol said sitting down next to Daryl.

"it is you're the first person I have brought here."

"really? "Carol asked

"yep, never even told anyone about this place." Daryl blushed.

"thank you for bringing me here."

* * *

They sat in silence for a while, Carol loved this place and it felt more special by the fact she was the only person Daryl had ever brought here, it really made her appreciate this place and Daryl more, it was like she was seeing a side to him that he didn't really like showing not even to his family.

Carol moved from the log to lay down on the grass and motioned to Daryl to follow her, which he did without question.

"I've had a really good day, thank you." Carol mumbled.

"Mm me to."

Carol turned to face Daryl the same time as Daryl turned. They both just looked at each other for a bit holding their connection.

Carol looked into Daryl's eyes, she could see a show of emotions flashing though his eyes. Carol flicked her eyes briefly down to his lips as she licked her lips. She really wanted to run her hands thought his hair and to feel his lips on hers.

As Daryl looked into Carol's eyes he saw her eyes wonder briefly down to his lips and back up to his eyes, he watched her lick her lips and he knew that she wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to feel her lips on his.

They moved onto their sides and closer to each other at the same time. Daryl ran his fingers across Carol's lips and across her cheek as Carol moved her hand up to ran her fingers thought his hair. Their breathing picked up as they both closed the distance and their met each other lips.


	23. Chapter 23

**Evening all hope your all well sorry for not updating the last few days but i have been having a few problems with my internet at moment. this chapter picks up right from where the last one ended. thank you for the new follows and favorites.**

 **happy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 23.

January 23rd

* * *

Carol felt an electric joint ran through her body as Daryl kissed her. His kiss was gently and slow at first as if he was testing the boundaries, carol tugged on his hair and pulled him closer as she moaned into his mouth.

Daryl groaned at the feel of carol tugging his hair pulling him closer. When she moaned into his mouth giving him an opening, he bit down gently on her lower lip. Daryl traced his tongue across her bottom lip where he just bit before lightly pushing his tongue into her mouth meeting her to explore and taste her.

The change to kiss had them both groaning into each other's mouth, as their kiss became deeper more passionate, Daryl wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her closer to him, his other hand was in her hair holding her in place. Carol was tugging on his hair with both of her hands holding him in place and pulling him closer at the same time.

Daryl loved everything there was about kissing carol, her lips where soft and smooth, the sounds of her moans were driving him crazy. Daryl was never one for kissing before he just didn't see the appeal to it, but holding and kissing carol was intoxicating he could stay like this just kissing her for hours.

Carol loved the feel of Daryl's lips on hers, his tongue warm and wet inside her mouth caressing hers, she loved the feel of his hair as she ran her fingers through it and tugging to pull him closer. Carol heard Daryl groan when she tugged on his hair, the sound of his groan had all of these feeling and emotions she had never felt before going through her body.

They both separated together when they needed air, breathing hard they stared at one another holding the connection for a few minutes.

"are you okay?" Carol asked.

Daryl stared at her as he let his breathing return to normal, he could see she was just as nervous as he was. "I'm good." Daryl whispered. "are ya ok?"

"I'm good too." Carol whispered as her breathing return normal.

They both laid there on their sides looking at each other, either one of them knows what to do or say, they are both scared and nervous at the same time knowing that ever was happening between them was changing into something more.

Daryl rolled onto his back pulling carol with him. She put her head onto his chest and wrapped one arm around him, while wrapping one of her legs around him. Daryl wrapped one arm around carol back while placing his other arm behind his head.

* * *

Daryl was lying there with carol wrapped around, she had drifted off to sleep a while ago leaving him with his thoughts. The feel of having carol wrapped around was something he knew he could get use to the same as kissing her, which scared the life out of him. He never like to be touched or to have anyone in his personal space but with carol it just felt right. She was like a drug one he couldn't get enough of and it had nothing to do with sex, that's not saying he didn't want to but he didn't want to rush anything and risk fucking it up and end up losing her. Which had him thinking about that woman from earlier if carol ever found out that he use to go around fucking women and tossing them to the side without another thought he didn't think she would stay around. he didn't know much about carol or her past but he knew she was special, not like anyone he had ever met before and knew she wouldn't hurt, she deserved the world.

Carol stirred awake she didn't know how long she had been asleep for, she was warm to warm considering she was outside, she knew it was because she was wrapped around Daryl. Being in his arms and kissing him felt right and had her feeling things she knew she had never felt before in her life which scared her. She Daryl would never intentionally hurt her, but she knew he was hiding a world of plain behind his eyes which made her feel sad, Daryl was kind and unlike anyone she had ever known and he deserved the world.

"we should get back." Daryl whispered.

"mm" carol opened her eyes. "I guess you're right."

Carol unwrapped herself from Daryl and moved to sit up, Daryl shifted himself up into a sitting position when carol moved off him, they sat there looking at each other for a few minutes, both of them wondering what to do or say next.

"I know we haven't known each other long and if you want to just be friends I will understand." Carol said nervously.

Daryl stared at her, he knew she was giving out which he didn't want unless she did. "is that what ya want?" Daryl asked.

"don't matter, doubt you want me anyway."

Daryl couldn't believe she had just said that, why wouldn't he want her. He leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against hers quickly. "I want ya, why wouldn't I, yar fucking beautifully and make me laugh."

"I want you too Daryl."

"alright, we can go slowly if ya want."

* * *

When they got back to Daryl's house it was getting late and coming in colder, Daryl throught there might be a chance of snow. As they walked through his back door, Daryl noticed that Max and Merle wasn't back yet, he wondered what they was up to, but glad that he and carol was alone.

"I better get going." Carol said.

Daryl realized that he didn't want her to go yet, he also didn't want her driving in the dark. He just hopes that she doesn't think he is trying to push his luck with what he is about to suggest. "it's getting late, it ya want ya can stay here, I have a spare room." Daryl said nervously blushing.

"thanks, that be great." Carol said, she was glad she didn't have leave yet as she wasn't ready to go just yet, she knew they said they was going to take things slow but carol didn't want to sleep in the spare room.

 _Sharing a bed wasn't rushing things was it, they were only going to be sleeping._

"can I sleep with you."

"hum" Daryl blushed harder.

"I mean in your bed, I know we taking things slow." Carol whispered.

Daryl looked nervous

"spare room is fine." Carol mumbled.

Daryl reached out to grab carol's hand. "come." Daryl lead carol though the kitchen, up the stairs and into his room. He let go of her hand when they step into his room and turned to close his door.

"ya sure?" Daryl asked turning back to face her.

"yeah if that's ok."

"it's fine."

They both took off their shoes and climbed into bed fully clothed as either one wanted the other to feel awkward, they laid there in silence for a bit. Daryl hoped he was doing the right thing by agreeing to let carol share his bed, he had never shared a bed with someone before, but then he was doing a lot of things he didn't normally do with her, reaching out he pulled carol closer to him and wrapped his arms around her.

Carol wrapped herself around Daryl pleased that he let her share his bed. "night Daryl."

"night."

As carol drifted off to sleep safe and warm in Daryl's arms, completely forgetting that she was supposed to call Rick today about the phone calls she had been getting.


	24. Chapter 24

**Afternoon all, i'm really sorry about the late updates but been having problems with my internet again, hopeful it's all sorted out now. maybe in time you will be able to update though the app on the phone, that will make things easier. Anyway that's enough about me, there is your next chapter i have rewrote this one a few times to try and get it get right but it's still a bit short. i'm a bit worried about this one to be fair but nothing is set in stone with it yet. please let me what you think and any ideas you have. thank you to everyone that followed, fav and reviewed it really means a lot to me.**

 **happy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 24.

January 23rd

Merle's POV

* * *

When Merle and Max got home it was well past midnight, as they pulled up Merle noticed that Carol's car was parked outside.

 _Well I'll be damned_

Merle grinned to himself as he cut out the engine and climbed out of Daryl's truck. He walked over to meet Max who was just climbing out of his car.

"whose car is that?" Max asked

"that be carol's." Merle grinned

"well looks like your plan work boy."

"said it would, Daryl just needed a little push that's all." Merle chuckled.

"still don't think Daryl is going to be to happy with you tho."

"yeah, well Daryl ain't going to be happy about anything we have done today."

Max stared at Merle and arched his eyebrow. "you still think we are doing the right thing?"

"yeah I do." Merle answered. "you know Daryl needs it, he might be a bit pissed at first cuz we went behind his back but that's it."

"your right."

"always am." Merle chuckled as he walked inside.

"yeah sure Merle, you keep thinking that." Max laughed.

Merle stop and turned to face Max, "hey ya know oh Merle is always right."

"keep telling yourself that Merle." Max chuckled, playful nudging Merle as he walked pasted him.

"watch it old man."

"less of the old Merle, I can still run circles around you."

"sure, old man anytime." Merle chuckled.

* * *

Merle was sitting drinking a cup of tea at the kitchen table, he had been here since Max went to bed an hour ago, the whole house was quite which left Merle alone with his thoughts, he was glad everything seemed to work out just fine today, he had been worried at first as he wasn't sure when Carol would turn up and he needed her here for his plan to work as otherwise Daryl would of just shut up shop and gone with him which was something that just couldn't happened, Daryl couldn't know what him and Max was up to just yet. If Merle was honest with himself he was a little surprise when Daryl came over to tell him that he was taking Carol to lunch, but it did give him the prefect excuse to shut up and go with Max. Merle knew that Daryl might be a little pissed off with him deserting him today, but it look like everything work out fine if Carol's car outside was anything to go by, so hopeful Daryl would be OK.

All Merle wanted was for his baby brother to be happy as he had been thought enough already which had Merle thinking about the other matter he had to deal with, he knew he had to tell Daryl about it at some point, but first he wanted to do a bit more checking into, as Merle didn't know this woman and definitely didn't trust her for all he knew she might have been lying about even fucking his brother.

Merle shook his head as he remembers the conversation from earlier and how she stormed into the garage demanding that Daryl should treat her a little bit better, and shouting about how dare that woman he was with, speck to her like that.

Merle laughed at her feeling proud of the fact Daryl had finally found himself a good, strong woman like carol. 'what the fuck you laughing about Merle.'

'I'm laughing at ya, ya stupid bitch why don't ya do us all a favor and fuck off.'

'fuck you Merle, you and Daryl both think you can go around treating women like shit, it's no wonder I never told Daryl about his kid.'

Merle stood there shocked at the words leavening her mouth. 'what ya say'

'nothing' she said backing out of the garage.

Merle knew than that she didn't realize what she had said before it was to late. 'what did ya say' Merle snarled at her. She didn't answer him, she turned and ran out of the garage before Merle even had a chance to stop her.

 _Who the hell did this fucking woman think she was coming in here and saying things like that to old Merle._

* * *

Merle really didn't know how Daryl was going to take it all and if this kid was Daryl's than he was going to be pissed at missing out on the kids life so far, fuck even Merle was pissed family meant everything to the Dixon's and they didn't let anyone stand in the way of that.

 _Fuck Daryl with a kid, this will be interesting._

Merle got up from his seat and made his way upstairs to his room, fuck he was tried it had been one hell of a day. Tomorrow he was going to get to the bottom of this.


	25. Chapter 25

**Evening all hope your all well, I've noticed there is a problem with people getting notifications about chapter updates, if you didn't get one make sure you read chapter 24 before this one as that chapter will make an important play in later chapters. anyway this chapter is a bit different from anything I've written before it from the killers POV so you get an insight into his mind and because i thought that might be a bit short i decided to do an POV from a victim. please let me know what you think.**

 **happy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 25.

January 23rd

killer POV

* * *

Where was she, why wasn't she home, he needed to call her so he could hear her voice. Exhaustion had become his constant companion but it seemed to prolong the thrill in a way he couldn't have imagined. He used the steering wheel as leverage, arched his back and stretched, his muscles felt tight, unyielding he groaned, looked at the clock on the dashboard, it was 3am, he pulled his coat around him and turned up the collar, it had dropped to minus 3 during the night and had been snowing. He had been sat outside her place all night waiting for her to come home, but for some reason she hadn't, she must have known he would call tonight. He felt like her puppet; she pulled the strings and he danced to her manipulative tune. It had been days since she had deigned to speak to him, all he had to sustain him were overheard snippets of conversations she had with her neighbors. As he leaned forward to ease the ache in his spine, he rubbed his hands together the joint on his fingers were red and swollen, his knuckles covered in scratches, he pushed away his frustration closed his and imagined walking her home, cooking for her and then sitting on her sofa just the two of them, her auburn hair would be pulled over one shoulder and she would be wearing her leggings, slippers and hooded jumper, she would probably rest her legs in his lap as she read. His trousers tightened around his crotch as his interest grew, he could almost feel her hands on him. The sound of a car starting up brought him back to the car and out of his fantasy, the warmth of her touch vanished.

She had known the effect she had on him the moment they met, it had been obvious he had seen it in her eyes as she licked her lips when she talked to him, blowing on her coffee, her perfect lips pursed as if waiting for a kiss. She was different from the others, he had watched her for a while before he had introduced himself to her. Where was she, she should be home, maybe she went Lori's after picking up her car and decided to stay. If he hadn't been so busy today he would have been able to follow her. 'selfish…bitch' he whispered. Pulling away from her house he needed to get rid of his anger and then he would find out where she was.

* * *

victim POV

* * *

Hayley pulled on her boots and tucked her jeans in with a meat fold. It had snowed most of the night, looking out of her bedroom window, it looked as if it had continued. The snow had covered the litter, the cars and dirty concrete that normally decorated Aubyn square. This morning it was an untouched winter wonderland. She tiptoed past Louisa's bedroom door and down the stairs, into the hallway, as she pulled on her coat; it dragged the sleeves of her jumper up her arms; the waxy material of her coat was cold against her skin, she wrapped her pale green scarf around her neck and pushed the ends inside her zipper. She felt a bubble of excitement in her stomach, Richmond park was going to look amazing. She took her keys from the hook by the front and let herself out as quietly as she could, walking Louisa at 7.15am would not be a good idea.

The walk way at the back of the flat was slippery, she lifted her feet and planted them square to the ground, if she hurried and didn't fall too many times on the way, hers might be the first footprints to break the blanket of snow in the park, the thought spurred her on as she negotiated the concrete steps leading down into the estate.

* * *

When she reached the gates to the park; she walked in as through entering the vaulted splendor of a cathedral, she didn't know where to look first. The park lay out in front of her like an enormous cloud, to her right the avenue of oak trees provided the only color, their canopy was so thick that the wood-chip path beneath had been left untouched by the snow, it looked like the entrance to another world. The undulating parkland stretched out into nothing, the air was still so dark and thick with snow that it was impossible to decipher where the ground ended and the sky began. It would take 4 hours to walk around the entire park, not that she wanted to do that today, but even if she did it would impossible she would be lost within minutes. Movement to her left made her turn, a man with 3 terriers walked towards her.

"morning" he said

"good morning."

"beautiful morning, isn't it?" with a sweeping arm gesture he indicated the scene before them

"yes it is." that was all she could say, she turned away from him, without smiling and walked towards the trees, he had clearly walked the left hand route, ruining it with his clumsy feet and pesky dogs, so she opt for the fairyland entrance once she was further in she could go off the path and find snow that no-one, not even dog walkers would have spoiled. As she looked down and watched the snow disappear beneath her feet she let the muffled sounds of the morning wash over her. Everything looked clean as she entered the cover of the trees, the sky through the trees was getting lighter. She veered off to the left and climbed over a fallen tree, sending icy flakes down the top off her boots, she found an almost level route and with her down kept on walking.

* * *

Haley dug her headphones out of her coat pocket, pulled off one glove and scrolled through her ipod, with her already freezing finger she set the volume as loud as it would go and shoved the earphones as far into her ears as she could, music was her version of white noise, she replaced her glove tucking it into her sleeve. As she entered a small alcove of trees she saw movement out of the corner of her eyes and turned, sometimes there were deer in this part of the park but she couldn't see ant this morning.

The snow was deep here, up to her ankles she lifted her feet higher, her muscles ached with the effort of each step but she smiled, this was exactly what she had needed; fresh air the cocoon of her music and the clean white landscape all around her, she might even go the whole hog and lie down and make a snow angel, another movement to her right made her turn, all she could see was white and the barks of the tree trunks. She reached into her pocket for her fags as the next song come on, the pulsing beat was so loud it made her wince. She held a cigarette with her teeth, digging around in her pocket for her lighter.

As her fingers closed around it she felt something heavy hit the back of her head, she fell to knees and turned in time to see a man towering over her, he pushed her face down and was on top of her before she could react; her right hand was stuck in her pocket, pinned underneath her, her left arm was stretched out in front of her. He was heavy, she tried to move but he was astride her, holding her legs down with his own, his powerful hands pushed down on her shoulders, so all she could do was lift her head away from the snow, freezing against her face. She could see his mouth moving but couldn't hear what he was saying. Her music blared in her ears now accompanied by the pounding of her blood that was rushing to her head. when she tried to speak, she chocked on the snow, she looked up at the side of his face he was smiling. She let out a strangled sob as she watched his lips move, transfixed; it was like watching someone talk under water. She could feel the vibrations of his speech; a low hum against her spine

His hand reached around to her face. Oh god, she thought, please don't touch me. He pulled at her scarf, yanking her earphones out. He exposed her neck to the cold, to his hands Hayley closed her eyes.

He's going to strangle me in the park, in broad daylight. She thought, and there's nothing I can do about it.

She tried to scream but he bent forward at the same time and pushed the air out of her lungs with his body. "shhhh…. Hayley." he stroked her lips with the tip of his gloved index finger. Her whole body shivered with revulsion, it was then she knew who he was, he was the one that had be calling her and following her for weeks.

A scratch, followed by a burning pressure against her necks made every muscle in her body tense, she then felt her whole body relax and her eyelids become heavy. She could see her earphones lying in the snow next to her face,

"shhhh" he said again.

She didn't want to hear any more.


	26. Chapter 26

**Evening all, hope your all well. thank you for the review glad you enjoyed the last chapter. i have spit this two into two as it was a bit long, part two will be updated tomorrow for you.**

 **happy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 26.

January 24th

* * *

Carol was surrounded by heat it was all around her, with her left arm she reached out to try and find a source of cold. When she found a cooler area, carol tried to move her whole body over, only to find she couldn't move, her body was being held down by the source of heat surrounding her. Carol opened her eyes to find Daryl still fast asleep wrapped around her, his head was lying on her chest, he had one arm wrapped tightly around her and one his legs wrapped around her holding her in place. Carol had her right arm wrapped around his back, she grinned to herself despite the heat coming off him carol was happy to let him stay wrapped around her.

Carol thoughts went to yesterday it was a good day, she found herself easily relaxed, comfortable around him. They laughed together, teased each other, it felt as if she had known him for years, when in fact it had been less than a week. There was just something about him and no matter how much she told herself she should stay away from him, she just couldn't; she was drawn to him it was as if he was made just for her, he fitted perfectly in her arms and his kiss had sent electric shocks running though her body; every nerve ending, her whole body was alive with just one kiss from him, it was something carol had never felt in her life, which made her scared but also wanting more.

Carol knew they had to go slow, she didn't want rush into things as she was still healing from being with ED and she could tell by looking into Daryl's eyes that he too had been through a tough time. She hoped in time it was something they could talk about, even tho it was going to hard. Carol knew she wold have to tell Daryl about ED, not just because of her scars, but her nightmares incase she ever had one when she was with him, not that she did last night in fact she had the best night sleep she had in a while.

Carol brought her hand up and lightly ran her fingers though Daryl's hair, she closed her eyes as she listened to his breathing.

* * *

Daryl flicked his eyes open, he could feel Carol running her fingers for his hair, god it felt so good. He was wrapped around her, even in his sleep he found himself drawn to her, he still wasn't quite saw what she had done to him ever since meeting her he felt this pull towards her unlike anything he had ever felt before, everything about her pulled him in closer and screamed mine. When he kissed, her it set his body on fire; alive, it felt like coming home.

Daryl was worried that when he woke up this morning he find out it had all been a dream, as he truthy didn't believe she could want anything to do with him. He knew it wasn't a dream as the feel of her fingers in his hair and her body underneath him was awaking is own body, he could feel himself getting hard. Daryl slowly moved himself off carol, but stayed lying next to her on his side as he didn't want to scare her off, but also didn't want her to feel as if he didn't still want her.

"morning" Daryl whispered

"morning" Carol said rolling over onto her side facing Daryl.

Daryl smiled at her before leaning over to lightly brush his lips against her briefly

"ya awake in there Daryl" Merle called knocking on the door.

"what ya want Merle." Daryl grumbled placing his head into the nook of carol's neck.

"wanted to see if ya alright as ya don't normally sleep past 5." Merle said.

"I'm fine Merle." Daryl grumbled

Carol chuckled quietly

"is Carol up?"

"how ya know Carol here?" Daryl asked

"her car's outside dumb-ass, plus I heard her laughing, not sure ya doing it right if she's laughing."

"oh fuck off Merle." Daryl growled rolling over onto his back

"I'am awake Merle." Carol called "we be down in a bit."

"alright." Merle said

"sorry about that, Merle doesn't think before he opens his fucking mouth." Daryl mumbled glancing at Carol.

"it's fine." Carol chuckled

"ya sure."

"yep come on, up before he comes back." Carol chuckled getting out of bed.

Daryl glanced over at his alarm clock it was nearly 9.00am, he couldn't remember the last time he had slept in, normally he was up at 5.00am due to having nightmares. No wonder Merle was checking on him at least he knocked.

* * *

10 minutes late Daryl walked into his kitchen followed by carol. Both Merle and Max was sitting at the tablet drinking coffee.

"finally, ya up" Merle smirked "morning Carol."

"morning Merle, Max." Carol said taking a seat.

"morning you too." Max said.

"how come ya'r both still here?" Daryl asked making himself and Carol a coffee.

"ya shitting me aren't ya baby brother."

"no, why?"

"look outside." Max said.

Daryl put the cups down and walked outside though the back door. "fuck!"

"what is it?" Carol asked

"come and see" Daryl called.

Carol looked over at Merle and Max before getting up out of her seat to follow Daryl, wandering what was going on.

Carol's eyes widened slightly as she stood next to Daryl, there was about 3 inches of snow covering his back garden. The trees by woods where covered in snow it looked like a winter wonderland. "wow." Carol breathed.


	27. Chapter 27

**Evening all, i'm sorry about this chapter i'm not sure about it really, it's mainly just a filler i think. please let me know what you think**

 **happy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 27.

January 24th

* * *

Since everyone was stuck here due to the snow. It was obvious no one was going anyway today, carol had offered to cook them all breakfast, which was greatly appreciated by everyone.

Carol was busy making breakfast, she decided on pancakes, beacon, and scrambled eggs. She loved cooking in Daryl kitchen, it gave her plenty of room to move around in. she was whisking the eggs and dancing to the radio when she heard someone clear their throat, carol looked up to see Daryl standing there.

"looks like ya having fun." Daryl smirked.

Carol blushed.

" I was coming out here to thank you for cooking for us all, ya didn't have to, but I can see your having way to fun to try and stop ya, so by all means carry on." Daryl chuckled.

Carol laughed. "your kitchen is amazing, it has everything I need. Thank you for letting me cook in it."

"it's the least I could do, since your basically stuck here with us today."

After everyone had eat their breakfast, carol cleaned up before going upstairs to use the shower, Daryl had told her, she could barrow a pair of his joggers and a hoodie. And to put her clothes in the washing machine since they didn't know when she would be able to drive home.

* * *

Standing under the hot water carol marvelled in the fact she was getting to spend another day with Daryl, if someone had told her a month ago, she would be free, happy and looking forward to spending a day with three men, she would of told them they were off their heads. Her life was so much different now and she loved it.

Carol step out of the shower and quickly dressed in Daryl's clothes she had also barrowed a pair of his boxers to wear. Carol laughed too herself as she looked in the mirror, she had only known Daryl a week tomorrow and here she was standing in his bathroom, wearing his clothes.

Everyone was sitting in the front room, Daryl and Carol were sitting on one sofa and Merle and max were on the other sofa. Carol was listening to Merle and Max tell her funny stories about Daryl. Daryl had his arms crossed over his chest and he was scowling at the pair of them, they thought it was funny, even tho Daryl didn't like being centre of attention, but he did love the sound of hearing carol laughing, it was like music to his ears, he decided then that if she carried on laughing than he was more than happy to let Merle and Max tell their stories, in fact he had a few stories of his own.

Th morning had flown by and before any of them had knew it, it was 2.30pm. Carol made everyone beacon sandwiches. After lunch Carol asked Daryl if they could take a walk.

"seriously?" Daryl asked

"yep, I love snow."

"ya two are fucking crazy." Merle laughed as he walked back into the front room.

"be careful and have fun." Max said following Merle.

* * *

It was cold outside, but Carol loved it, they didn't walk very far into the woods. It was just so breath taking the whole area was white it looked like another world.

Daryl was watching Carol as she took it all in, he didn't think he had ever seen anything as beautiful in this life, she was fucking prefect, like an angle and she fitted into his life like she had always been there, she even got on well with both Max and Merle, what surprised Daryl the most was that Merle didn't even try to flirt with her.

Carol was aware that Daryl was watching her, as his breathing had picked up, an wricked idea come to her suddenly, as quite as she could carol bent down and pretend to do up her laces, while slowly with one hand she gathered up some snow into a ball, standing back up carol smirked seeing that Daryl hadn't seen to noticed what she was doing. Carol moved her arm and was just about to throw the snow ball at Daryl, when suddenly she felt something cold and wet hit her. Covered in snow Carol looked up to see Daryl standing there with his eyebrow arched and a smirk on his lips.

"what the hell." Carol said

"ya have to be quicker than that to catch me out." Daryl chuckled.

"really" Carol whispered while throwing her snowball quickly hitting Daryl in the chest.

"it's on." Daryl growled.

Carol bit her lip and back up against a tree, fuck when he growled it sound hot as fuck, she watched him slowly bend down to gather more snow, rolling it into a ball as he slowly stood back up. Carol kept her eyes on him as he made his way over to her, she waited until he was just a few feet in front of her, before she quickly brought her hand up from behind her back and throw another snow ball at him, she watched as a shock look come across his face as the snow hit him.

Carol was just about to run for it when suddenly Daryl was right in front her, he had one hand placed on the tree next to her head. Carol swallowed, fuck he was so close, she couldn't move.

Daryl laughed as he brought his other hand up, carol noticed the snow ball too late. She squealed as Daryl pushed the snow ball down on her head, sending icy snow flakes in her hair and down her face.

Daryl through Carol looked hot as fuck with snowflakes in her hair, her eyes were bright; sparkly, her cheeks had a pink tint to them and she was biting her lip. Fuck!

Keeping his hand on the tree, Daryl moved closer and brought his hand up to run along her cheek and lips. Carol wrapped one arm around his neck and place the other on his waist.

Their lips met, their kiss was slow and gently at first, but soon became desperate and passionately.

Daryl was lost in her, she was everywhere, her hands in his hair; tugging and pulling him closer, her nails digging into his waist. Daryl growled as Carol bucked her hips into his, fuck he could feel himself getting harder, the feel of her was overwhelming.

Carol could feel Daryl getting hard as she bucked her hips into his, it felt powerful to know she had the same effect on him as he did on her.

They both came to their senses at the same time, as they pulled apart Daryl took a step back to rejust himself, fuck they were supposed to be taking things slow, Daryl was sure she was going to end up killing him, it was almost impossible to stop touching her, but he would never push her before she was ready.

"sorry." Daryl mumbled

"it's fine." Carol whispered biting her lip as she looked him up and down.

Fuck, she really was trying to kill him.

"come on, lets head back." Daryl said.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone hope you all well, i'm so sorry for the late update real life is kicking my ass at moment, i'm not giving up on this story i promise that. just not had a lot to write, hopeful everything is back on track. i will try to update again tomorrow. thank you to everyone that is sicking with this story and not giving up on me yet it really means alot. i appreciate you all, every follow, favorite, review and reader. thank you.**

 **happy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 28

January 25th

Rick's POV

* * *

Rick pulled behind Martinez battered white BMW and turned off the sirens, it wasn't even 8.30am but the area was swarming with squad cars, three SOCO vans and a plethora of other on-site officer's cars, there was two press vans. No-one in front of him seemed bothered by the three inches of snow, before he had a chance to engage the breaking break, Jane was out of the car and talking to three of the on-call team, he followed her turning up his collar against the chill. The snow had finally stop but from the look of the sky, it seemed the break might be short lived. He walked forwards the main gates of Richmond park, stopping at the outer Condon to put on shoe covers, Jane was close behind him, scribbling in her notebook he wanted to hear her initial un-biased reactions but he was also conscious that she hadn't been with him when Lilly's body was found. If today's victim was in a similar state, it was a lot to take in at this time on a Friday morning.

Rick watched Jane as she grabbed her own pair of plastic shoe covers from the waiting constable, she leaned on Rick's arm to slide them over her sensible shoes, it hadn't escaped his notice that Jane never wore heels anymore. She looked calm and focused, he didn't need to babysit her; he never had.

"Jane I want you to talk me through the scene, start to finish, anything that comes to mind I want to hear it." Rick said gesturing for her to go ahead of him.

"yes, sir."

* * *

They both ducked under the perimeter tape, and as they crossed the threshold into Richmond park Jane said "wow" she was looking up, down and all around her, "I feel I've wandered into Lapland, Hadley any of the snow has melted." Rick looked out at the snow-covered parkland. Dozens of footprints broke the surface of the icy crust where they were standing, exposing brown sodden grass. It looked like the SOCO's had put down as many walkways as they could, but as he and Jane moved further into the park it was clear that the evidence trail was going to be a nightmare. There were numerous footprints all going in different directions, no doubt some of the prints belonged to the person who discovered the body, some to the first responders to the scene and some would be the killers, but deciphering witch would be impossible now.

"tell me." Rick said, walking towards the cover of the trees to the right of the entrance.

"well" Jane began, opening her notepad, "I spoke to bakers DS and she said that the victim is Hayley sawyer, nineteen, five feet five, petite build, reddish hair she lived in the flat across the road, Aubyn square with two other girls, she was a student most of the Aubyn square block is second year accommodation if they aren't in halls of residence. One of the flatmates…" Jane flicked through her notepad, "Louisa samad, said she heard Hayley leave the flat at seven on Thursday morning the flatmate was saying with her boyfriend."

Rick watched as Jane put the pad to her lips resting it there. "it would still have been dark, sunrise isn't till about 7.45 and the park opens at 7.30. it snowed heavily overnight, so it would have been even deeper than it is now." Jane looked at him with one eyebrow arched, her lips pulled down to accompany a shrug of her shoulders.

* * *

AS they approached the crime scene, Martinez stepped out of a crowd of white-suited SOCO's and walked towards them peeling off his gloves to shake Rick hand.

" Hello, you two, impressive, isn't it?" Martinez said, gesturing towards the snow-covered park.

"there's no denying it looks like a Christmas postcard in here, but something tells me you haven't been examining an unfortunate Santa." Rick said

"I'm sorry to say there's nothing festive about this one." Martinez said gesturing for him and Jane to follow

"so, tell me, is it our guy?" Rick asked knowing already what the answer would be

"yes… punctate wound on her neck, sexual assault, wrists and throat cut." Martinez said.

They were close enough now to smell it: the acrid Adour of blood. Rick stepped onto one of the platforms and turned to help Jane up behind him, her hand felt cold and small.

"you should have gloves on," Rick said squeezing her fingers. She smiled and tucked her hands into her jacket pockets, as she did several of the suited figures stepped away to reveal the body of Hayley sawyer lying on a combination of ice, soggy grass, mud and a lot of blood. Her body was laid out as if crucified, her arms stretched out, her legs neatly placed together she was naked except on her feet, she still wore a pair of long boots, woollen socks poking out of the top. Her hair was red, not reddish, it could have been damp or blood making it darker but Rick could already see that she must have been a striking girl, her skin was white, which contrasted with her dark eyebrows and hair, she was tiny, a delicate frame, her ribs stood out from her chest, covered in bruises. Rick ran his eyes over the ground surrounding Hayley's body. An iPod with the headphones still attached lay off to one side, he was sure he could still hear the faint tinny music playing, he was surprised the battery had lasted this long, but that in itself might help with the time of death. A scarf, dark jeans and what looked like a Barbour were in a leap by the girl's shoulder.

"she didn't die like that." Rick said

Martinez shook his head. "well spotted, no she didn't the liver mortis suggests she was moved after she died."

Liver mortis was one of the few parts of forensic medicine that could be wholly relied upon, it never lied and it couldn't be cheated, when a person dies, their blood immediately begins to sink to the lowest point in the body, within two to five hours the shift is permanent, leaving a purplish; red staining or lividity on the surface of the skin. If Hayley had died on her back, as she lied now, the colouring would be on her calves, thighs, buttocks, shoulders, and neck. But that wasn't what Rick was looking at, the staining on Hayley's young skin was concentrated on her left side; her arm was almost entirely purple.

"so, where do you put time of death and the body repositioning Martinez?" Rick asked, his own thoughts racing ahead of him.

Martinez spread his lips into a thin line and took a deep breath in through his nose. "it's almost impossible to say, I'm afraid the temperature doesn't help and there's been hardly any interference with the body by local wildlife." Martinez reached up and ran his hand under his nose several times. "I can tell you from the livor mortis that the body was moved. Maybe four to six hours after she was killed, but without the TOD it doesn't help you much, does it?"

"no, not really." Rick said hoping he didn't look as distracted as he felt. "are you almost ready to move her?"

"yes, we'll just finish up photographing the scene and the body and ten I'll take her back to the mortuary suite with me."

The way Martinez spoke it was as if he were talking her home to her parents. The respect and reverence he managed to conjure in a simple sentence never failed to impress Rick.

"she looks like a she's about to make a snow angel." Jane said, as she come to stand next to him.


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm so sorry on the late update again guy's, please rest assure i'm still here writing, just got a few things going on, plus been a bit ill, but i'm slowly getting there, i will not give up on this story and i'm hoping to get update out a bit quicker again, please bear with at the moment. thank you all for still sticking with this story i really appreciation it, if i have lost any one along the way i understand and i'm sorry for keeping you waiting. thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews and the slight readers.**

 **happy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 29.

January 25th

Carol's POV.

* * *

Carol was standing under the shower at her house, she had left Daryl's house a few hours ago, when the snow cleared up enough for her drive home; there was still some snow left but nothing like it had been yesterday. Carol had loved the last couple of days she had spent with Daryl, it was fun; they laughed and tested each other. Carol loved it when Daryl would go bright red with her testing, she loved it when he tested her back and when he laughed, he eyes would light up. As carol washed her hair her thoughts went to kissing Daryl, she loved the feel of his lips against her's, she loved the feel of his scuff brushing against her, the feel of his hands holding her in place, how he felt pressed against her it was imprinted in her mind. The effect he had on her was overwhelming and powerful, she had never felt like this before.

Carol finished her shower, got out and walked into her bedroom to get changed, she slipped on a pair jeans; a white shirt and her boots, pulling her hair back into a ponytail carol went downstairs to make herself something eat, she had a few hours left before she had to leave for walk, tonight would be her second and she was really looking forward to it.

* * *

The bar was in full swing, music was playing and people were happily chatting to one other, the drinks were flowing. Carol loved it even more than her first night, she chatted with both Andrea and Glenn over the course of the evening; in-between serving customer's drinks, she liked them both a lot and considered them friends.

Around 9.30pm Shane showed up full of smiles, he orders a drink while trying to flirt with Carol.

Carol chatted with Shane for a bit before going back to work, Shane was a little friendly still for her likening, but Lori had told her that he was a good guy so she was going to give him the benefit of the doubt, if Lori and Rick thought he was ok he must be, maybe he was just a friendly guy.

Carol was standing at the counter wiping down a tumbler, she was thinking about Daryl and if he would show up tonight, he said earlier to her that he might. Carol heard someone call her name, snapping her out of her thoughts about Daryl. She turned to see philip sitting up at the counter a little to her right.

God this guy really gives me the creeps.

Carol forced a smile on her face and walked over to serve him.

"hi, what can I get you?" Carol smiled.

"nice to see you here carol, you worked here long? I've a whisker please."

"coming right up, I've just started last week." Carol said turning around to pull his whisker.

"that's good, it's nice to see a good looking woman here."

"mmm thanks" Carol smiled, "this there anything else I can get you?"

"not at the moment thanks."

* * *

Carol went back to her and did her best to ignore Philip, who kept giving her little looks until he left the bar and went to sit at one of the tablets at the back near the window, as soon as he left the bar Carol felt herself relax.

"you OK?" Andrea asked as she come to stand beside Carol at the counter.

"yeah i'm fine, just that Philip guy over there by the window gives me the creeps."

Andrea turned to look over to where Carol mentioned, she looked Philip up and down, he did look a bit creep but Andrea was use to all sorts working here so someone like Philip didn't worry her, she didn't think he would be to much of a problem anyway, still if he was giving Carol the creeps she was going to keep an eye on him tonight and try to make sure he left Carol alone. "if you want i can serve him the rest of night for you."

"thanks Andrea, but i'm sure it's fine just course the guy creeps me out is more reason not to do my job."

"as long as your sure."

"i'm sure."

"OK then, any problems give me or Glenn a shout."

"will do."

"alright then, now that's sorted that cute guy from last week is sitting over there at the corner." Andrea chuckled

Carol turned to look over to where Andrea mentioned, she saw Daryl sitting in one on the bar stools. he had one hand rested on the counter as he looked around the room, as he eyes come back to the bar, he caught her eyes and he gave her a lop sided smile. Carol felt he heart beat pick up when he smiled at her, holding the connection with her eyes she smiled back at him.

"anything you want to tell me?" Andrea asked

Carol licked her lips as she tried to find her voice, Daryl always seemed to have that effect on her. "hmm no."

"yeah right." Andrea chuckled, "i'm sure you look at every customer that way."

"sorry." Carol blushed.

"no need to be sorry, you clearly like him, go and talk to him, i told you would be back in to see you."

"hmm."

"something you want to tell me."

"well, thing is we kind of dating."

"that's quick, you only met once, what you mean by kind off?"

"i saw him earlier in the week, as needed to get my car fixed, and the garage i went to turned out he worked there, and the last few days i have spent with him, but it's still early days."

"well you have been busy." Andrea chuckled.

Carol laughed

"don't let me keep you than go take your break, seeing as you haven't took your eyes off him, even as we talked."

"hmm, thanks." Carol said as she made her way over to Daryl.


	30. Chapter 30

**HI everyone sorry about the late update again having real problems with my internet at the moment so much that i'm having to use my phone and a dongle. i'm not sure if anyone is still reading this story but if you have i thank you so much for sticking with me. i'm been thinking about starting to use a beta reader so if any one is interested please pm me. thank you**

 **happy reading :)**

* * *

January 25th

Daryl's POV

* * *

Chapter 30.

After Carol left Daryl decided to take a walk into the woods, seeing as he didn't really have anything else to do today. Max had gone into the garage earlier and told Daryl that he didn't need to come in today, seeing as the snow was only just clearly Max didn't think they would have a lot on. Merle had left this morning before anyone had woken up, which had made Daryl suspicious he knew that Merle was up to something, but he didn't know what. Daryl grab his crossbow on the way just in case he saw any game, not that he was excepting any with the snow but it never hurt to be prepared. The snow hadn't cleared all much in the woods it was still deep enough that he had to keep an eye out where he was stepping, which was easier enough for Daryl seeing as he was good at tracking and keeping quiet.

As Daryl walked through the woods, his thoughts turned to Carol, the last few days he had spent with her had been the best days off his life so far sad but true, when he was with her he didn't feel like a no-good redneck worthless piece of shit like his pa had told him, he felt like a man. Carol was beautiful, funny, kind and caring she made him laugh which was rare, she brought out the fun; teasing side of him and made him happy (just like when they had a snowball fight.) When he was with her it felt like coming home, he felt safe and relaxed so much infact that when he was holding her as they slept he didn't have any nightmares, she chased away the darkness in him bring light into his life. All in the short week he had known her, he could only imaging what it would be like longer down road, which scared the shit out of him. He had spent most of life keeping people at a distance because he learnt from a early age that people couldn't be trusted and would let you down, but Carol was showing him that it didn't have to be like that. She had got under his skin and into this soul and no matter how hard he had tried he just couldn't shake her off, but if he was really honest with himself he didn't want to.

Daryl got back to the house a few hours later, after coming to the conclusion that there wasn't any point in hunting in the snow seeing as there wasn't any game around, still at least he had got a few hours of peace and calm the woods always gave him and the chance to sort thought his thoughts about Carol. As Daryl walked through his back door he saw Merle sitting up at the breakfast table eating a sandwich. Daryl nodded at Merle as he shrugged his crossbow off his shoulder and placed it by the door, closing the door at the sometime.

"ya alright baby brother?" Merle asked before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"sure Merle, where ya been all morning anyway?"

"just out."

"mmmm" Daryl mumbled as he made his way over to the fridge to make himself a sandwich.

"Carol seems nice, I like her."

"stay away from her Merle, she's not some piece of ass for ya to chase." Daryl growled

"wow, baby brother." Merle said holding his hands up in surrender, "I didn't mean anything by it."

"mmmm" was the only response Daryl gave as he finished making his ham sandwich.

Daryl took his sandwich and went to sit at the breakfast table with Merle.

"ya really like her don't ya?"

"yep."

"that all ya going say?"

"yep."

"on come on." Merle said as he got up from the table to Fetch a couple of bottles of water from the fridge.

Daryl wasn't sure if he should tell Merle anything about Carol, sure he was his brother, but Merle normally would just call him a pussy or some shit, so it made him kind off suspicious that he was asking about Carol, still he was his brother and it wasn't like he had anyone else he could talk to. Merle placed a bottle of water on the table for Daryl, then sat back in his seat opposite. Daryl nodded his thanks as he finished his sandwich.

"so" Merle said taking a quick sip of his water while he waited for Daryl to answer.

"fine, but if ya start calling me a pussy or some shit, I swear I never tell ya anything again."

"I won't I swear, I really do just wanna know."

Daryl took a quick sip of his water, hoping that telling Merle anything didn't back fire on him.

"yes Merle I really do like Carol, she is different than any woman I've ever known and in the short week I've known her she makes me happy and makes me laugh and I can't seem to stay away from her for too long." Daryl said taking a deep breath as he eyed Merle.

"I kind off see that, it's nice to see ya happy for once ya deserve it. that's why I like her."

"that it, no smart-ass remake?" Daryl asked not quite believe the words coming out of Merle's mouth.

"nop." Merle smiled. " look Daryl I know I'm an ass sometimes, but really all I want is for ya to be happy and if Carol makes ya happy than I'm happy for ya, I'm glad ya found someone that ya can let get close to ya."

"thanks Merle." Daryl mumbled. Before taking another sip of his drink.

"ya think Carol's the one for ya?" Merle asked.

"yeah I do."

"wow, that's good so ya think ya get married and have kids one day?"

Daryl gobbed as all the air left his body and his face went white, shit he didn't even think about, sure it was early days but what if it was something Carol wanted.

"shit, ya alright?" Merle asked a little concerned about Daryl.

"yeah, just the whole marriage and kids shit."

"I know it's early days, but something tells me there is more to it than that, judging by ya face."

"I don't think I can do that shit Merle."

"why not?"

"what if I'm like our father and hurt her or any kids we have, or some other shit."

"ya nothing like him." Merle growled getting angry. "do ya really believe that shit."

"don't know."

"ya can get that shit out of ya head, cuz ya not like that."

"still."

"stop." Merle growled. "have ya told Carol anything about him yet?"

"nah, it's still early days didn't want to scare her off."

"I doubt that happen."

"don't want to fuck this up Merle, it's why we taking it slow."

"just how slow are we talking here?" Merle asked arching his eyebrow.

Daryl blushed and looked away.

"well shit baby brother, ya really do like her."

At 9.30pm Daryl and Merle headed over to Dixie's, Merle thought it would be a good idea to go, Daryl wasn't going to argue with him, he was secretly please that he was going to see Carol and he didn't even have to think of an excuse in order to get Merle to agree to go out. Daryl was still a little suspicious of Merle's behaviour lately especially with all the talk about the kids and marriage shit.

Daryl walked through the pub's doors quickly followed by Merle, it was busy tonight the music was playing and everyone seemed to be having a good time.

"go and get us drinks would ya?" Merle asked.

"sure." Daryl said as he made his way over to the bar.

Daryl pop himself up in one of the bar stools, placing one hand on the counter. He started to rhythmically tap his fingers as he brought his hand up to his mouth to chew on his thumb nervously as he looks around the pub, ignoring everyone else around him. As he scans the pub, his eyes meet Carol's. he drops his hand and stops tapping his fingers she is breathtakingly beautiful, she makes his heart skip a beat, he smiles a shy smile at her and watches as her whole face light's up, she smiles back while talking to her friend before making her way towards him.

"hi." Carol says.

"hey yourself." Daryl smiles as he gets that over whelming feeling of coming home he always seems to feel when he is around her.


	31. Chapter 31

**evening all here is another update for you all, checked me out slowly getting back into the swing of things. thank you for the lovely review, guest viewer i'm glad you are enjoying this story and you like my Merle. this chapter is all Merle i'm pretty please with how it turned out.**

 **happy reading :)**

 **please review and let me know what you all think.**

* * *

Chapter 31

January 25th

Merle's POV

* * *

The sound of buzzing woke Merle up, he groaned as he turned his head to glance at the alarm clock it was 5.00am. Merle reached out with his left hand to hit the bottom on the alarm turning it off, he had set the alarm early last night so he could be up and gone before anyone else woke up. He had things he needed to do that he didn't want Daryl or Max to know about yet, like tracking down this mystery woman who claimed that had Daryl's kid. He couldn't do anything yesterday because of the damn snow, it had left them snowed in, if it was to bad for Carol to be able to drive home than Merle didn't see how he was going to explain going out it in, truth be told it also gave him a chance to check Carol out, seeing as Daryl seemed to be getting attached to her, Merle wanted to see what she was like, he knew he was the reason they were together the other day as he had manged to make he had gone out with Daryl's car; closing the garage up. But that didn't mean he didn't worry about Daryl, he didn't want Daryl to get hurt he had already been hurt enough in his life.

Merle quickly decided that he liked Carol as he watched her yesterday he realized she was a kind, caring woman who didn't just spend her time with Daryl but also want out of her way to get to know both himself and Max which went a long way in Merle's book. He also saw the way Daryl acted towards her, he was happy and laughed a lot, another thing that surprised Merle was how Daryl would let Carol into his personal space to touch him, but Merle also noticed that Daryl didn't just let Carol touch him, but also touched her back even down to when they were all sitting in the front room relaxing after Carol had cooked them all a lovely meal, Merle saw Daryl having his arm around Carol as she cuddled into him, Merle was pretty sure that Daryl wasn't even fully aware of the fact; it look as if it come naturally to him and if Carol could manage that within a week than Merle for one was glad that Daryl found her, he wanted his brother to be happy and Carol made him happy.

Merle sighed to himself, he needed to get a move on so he could find out some answer's, he didn't like people fucking with his family and he sure in hell wasn't going to put up with it; it was time to sort this out. Merle jumped out of bed he had to get ready so he could be gone before anyone woke up, he was getting answer's today one way or another.

* * *

Merle decided that the first place he was going to, to try and get some answers was the grill, plus seeing as the grill was one of the few places open at this time in morning he would be able to get himself a breakfast at the same time.

 _Killing two birds with one stone_. Merle grinned to himself.

The grill was a fairly new place, only been open for a few years. It was one of them places that opened early and closed late, the food and the atmosphere was always good and it was ran by a lovely woman called Tara. Merle had obviously tried to hit on her the first time he met her, getting nowhere but he didn't take it personally when he realized that she actually liked women and since that day Merle had become close friends with Tara, she was probably his only friend.

As Merle pushed opened the door to the grill and walked inside he was hit with the over- whelming smell of food, his mouth watered and his stomach growled. He walked over to one of the booths, picking up a menu, glad by the fact the place was very quiet, even tho there was quite a few people around.

"what brings you here so early?"

Merle glanced up from his menu and smiled when he saw Tara standing in front of him. "maybe I just missed ya lovely."

Tara shock her head and laughed. "well I'm honored Merle, but judging by the early visit I'm going to guess there's more to your visit than you just missing me."

Merle chuckled, his eyes twinkling. "that and ya food, I'm hungry, but yes I was hoping to ask ya a few questions. Ya know me so well."

"one of the few people that do."

"ya right there, that's cuz ya one of a few people I can tolerate."

"that's cuz you always keep people at arm's length Merle by being a dick."

"we not going there today lovely." Merle muttered.

"fine" Tara sighed. "so what is it you want?"

"well for one I like my breakfast, I'm hungry."

"already got the cook started on that, before I walked over here."

"aww, ya always so sweet to me." Merle said warmly grinning at her.

"well that may be true, what else do you want?" Tara asked taking a seat next to him.

Merle lowed his voice as he eyes darkened. "there was a woman in here the other day talking to my brother and his woman, I was wondering if ya knew who she was."

"you know I know most people that come in here Merle, I remember seeing her what she do to you?"

"I thought ya might know her, she just been talking shit to me about Daryl, but run off before I could ask her any questions."

"oh, come Merle she obviously said something more than just talking shit judging by your face, so tell me what's she been saying?"

"alright I tell ya, but ya can't go around telling anyone."

"I won't Merle, I promise you know you can trust me, have I ever giving you any reason not too?"

"no ya haven't and I do trust ya, she come into the garage the other day shouting her head off about Daryl and how he treats women and she said it was no wonder she never told him that she had his kid, so ya see I really do need to find her."

"shit Merle" Tara said her face pale.

"yeah shit indeed."

"Merle her name is Karen and she has a 6-year-old daughter.

"what!" Merle screeched his eyes turning cold. "so, she really does have a kid than?"

"yeah" Tara whispered. "do you think it could be Daryl's kid?"

"I don't know" Merle sighed. "it's why i have to talk to her to find out."

"she doesn't live around Merle, she moved away a few years ago, I didn't even know she was in town until the other day."

"where did she move too?"

"Atlantic" Tara answered. "so Daryl has woman?"

"yeah Carol, she is good for him."

"that's good he deserves some happiness, you both do."

* * *

Later that day back at home Merle was getting ready to go out with Daryl to Dixie's.

Merle thought about the conversation he had earlier with Daryl and he was pissed he had no idea that Daryl really thought he might turn out like their father. He clenched his fists in anger, he wished he had killed the bastard years ago, he knew will had caused a lot of damaged to Daryl but he never realized how much, even all these years later Daryl was still affected.

 _Did Daryl really believe the shit he was saying and did he really not want to have kids. Just how was Daryl going to take this if this kid turned out to be his_.

Merle thought about everything he and Tara talked about today, if Karen's kid really was Daryl's that would mean the kid had gone 6 years without knowing her father, just what had Karen told her; did the girl hate them all. His eyes darkened at the thought of some poor girl being used in whatever twisted game her mum was playing. First thing tomorrow morning he was going to Atlantic, he just needed to think of an excuse to tell Daryl.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys i hope you don't all hate me at the moment i now it's be so long since i last update but in my defense life as been busy and my Internet as been a pain. i will be trying to post at least once a week until thing die down. anyway i hope you are all well and you enjoy this chapter it has points of views from Carol, Daryl, Merle, Rick and the killer.**

 **Happy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 32

January 25th.

* * *

Carol didn't think she had laughed so much in her life before, she was on her break sitting with Daryl and Merle. Merle was telling her some embarrassing, funny, drunk stories about Daryl.

"oh I have another one," Merle chuckled. "this one's funny, Daryl drunk a whole bunch of cheap whiskey this one time, his legs stopped working so he ended up crawling around on the grass the rest of the night."

Daryl growled as he scowled at Merle "stop" he couldn't believe his brother, but one look at Carol and he found himself not caring how many stories Merle told as long as she kept on laughing. Her whole face lit up, her eyes twinkled, her nose scrunched up just enough to make it look even cuter, and oh boy her laugh was music to his ears it was intoxicating and he knew he would do anything just so he could hear her laugh.

"I've got one about Merle" Daryl said.

"no" Merle sighed.

"I love to hear it." Carol smiled.

"alright, this one time we were at this party and Merle got ass naked, stole some girls fur jacket and wore it around for the rest of the night."

"no way, that's funny" Carol chuckled.

"ain't true" Merle protested

"sure it is, I even have a picture." Daryl smirked.

"what!" Merle screeched.

Carol's jaw dropped, "really you took a picture?"

"yep" Daryl smirked, "never knew when it might come in hand."

"I don't believe ya"

Daryl reached into his jacket left pocket, pulling out his phone. "sure I do Merle I've show ya." Daryl scrolled though his pictures on his phone until he found the one he was looking for. "here see."

Merle stared at the picture in disbelieve, sure enough there he was naked as the day he had been born apart from some woman's jacket, he really had no idea that Daryl even took it, he wasn't really all that surprised he had considering the stunts he had pulled on Daryl himself in the past, but still.

"I can't believe ya took that." Merle mumbled.

Daryl chuckled, "that ain't even the best bit, I didn't take the picture someone else did and they put it up on the 50in TV in the middle of the room, about 150 people saw ya dick, it's why ya ended up going home alone."

"omg" Carol laughed, "this is just about one of the best things I've heard in a long time."

Merle glanced at her. "to think I thought I liked ya."

"touchy Merle." Daryl chuckled.

"shut up." Merle moaned.

"oh come on Merle, don't be such a pussy." Carol chuckled.

Merle and Daryl both looked at her, not quite believing if they heard her right or not.

"what ya call me"

"I told you, don't be such a pussy, you told stories about Daryl it was only fair."

Daryl smirked he didn't think he had ever saw anyone make Merle look as white as he did now, Carol really was something else and he was glad he found her.

Merle bust out laughing, "I like ya, ya have to keep her Daryl, she has balls."

* * *

Carol finished her break leaving the boys to it, since the bar was quiet and looking around Carol noticed everyone had a drink so she decided to wash some tumblers and wipe down the bar. She went around collecting the empty tumblers, taking them into the kitchen as she got to work on washing them she let her mind drift to earlier, it had felt so good to be able to relax with a drink listening to Merle tell her funny, embarrassing, drunk stories about Daryl. Just doing something as simple as that was one of the many things ED didn't like, he wouldn't let her have any friends, preferred for her to stay at home cleaning, cooking and acting like he wanted her too, would remind her that she was no good and no one else would ever want her, as much as possible until it got to the stage that she didn't even know who she was any more, all she knew was how ED wanted her to act, think. But now she was starting to know who she was slowing, she was happy that she was rebuilding her life and she was gratefully that Daryl had walked into her new life, he made her feel things she had never felt before which was both good and scarcely. She was even gratefully for the other new friends she had, Andrea, Glenn, maybe Shane and even Merle.

Merle was funny, loud, rude and inappropriate at times, but in the last few days Carol had stayed with the Dixon's she had already pretty much fingered Merle out, she realized that the reason he acted the way he did was to keep people at bay, it was as if he was scared to let anyone close out of fear of getting hurt, she had seen the same in Daryl sometimes especially when she first met him, it was as if both them didn't think they deserved something good, some happiness. Carol didn't know what had happened to them in their life, but she had fingered it was something maybe something like what had happened to her. The thought of Daryl or even Merle having to live through something like she did sent a shiver down her back and a brought a sharp acre to her chest. She decided right then and there that she was going to help both Dixon brothers see the good in themselves and realize that they deserved happiness just the same as everyone else did, herself included.

* * *

The bar was in full swing loud music and loud laughter filled the building, the TV in the corner was playing a football game, patrons come and went everyone was enjoying themselves. Merle and Daryl were sitting on opposite ends of the bar, Merle was popped up in one of the bar stools on the left-hand side in the corner talking to Andrea. Merle still didn't know what it was about her, he felt this pull towards her that he just couldn't finger out, it was something new; something which he had never felt before which left him feeling uneasy which was not a feeling that he was comforted with. All of his life Merle had gone out of the way to make sure that he didn't let people get to close to him.

living the kind of childhood him and Daryl had lead, made it hard for both of the Dixon's brothers to trust and let people in, they had learnt so early on in life having to witness their father hit their mother and then later turn his violent towards the two of them. Both Merle and Daryl had both physical as well as mental scars as a result of their father's behavior.

Merle didn't hide his physical scars though like Daryl did, Merle wasn't ashamed and had been trying for years to get Daryl unashamed. Merle also didn't have any problems with been touched and he didn't have any problems with women, hell he loved women; loved touching them and being touched by them but that was as far as it would go he never slept with the some woman twice, not that any of them women would what to stick around anyway, once they realized just how rude, obnoxious and loud he was, which suited Merle just fine, it was how he liked people to see him, there really wasn't many people that saw his true side, not even Daryl or Max really knew the real Merle, Tara knew him more than anyone but still he held a part of himself back even with her. Merle was very good at hiding his true self, he was Merle Dixon after all and had a rep to maintain, but as he sat talking and drinking with Andrea he just knew that somehow she was different he knew he should just stop talking to her, stop being around her but he just couldn't bring himself to do that, he liked listening to her hearing her voice, her laugh. His palms started to sweat his heart racing, his mouth went dry he took a gulp of his drink as his mind tried to possess the strange alien feelings running though his body.

 _what the fuck is happening._

* * *

On the opposite side of the bar Daryl was popped up in one of the bar stools he had one hand resting on the on bar tapping his fingers rhythmically, in his other hand he was holding a tumbler as he slowly sips his drink while watching Carol worked. He loved watching her he could see that she was in her element, her blue eyes shore brighter, her laugh intoxication as she joked and chatted with customers while she pulled their drinks. He loved the way she moved, he watched as she turned and walked to the counter behind her where the drinks where, her hips swinging; showing off her prefect pear shape ass, the back of her top riding up just enough show off her plan skin, she was prefect; magnificent and Daryl couldn't understand for the life of him just what she saw in him, he was awarded, a total mess he was shy; didn't go out of his to talk to anyone especially women as he didn't understand them. He didn't like anyone in his personal space and he hated to be touched, though he was slowly getting use to Carol touching him in-fact if he was honest with himself he knew that he actually found himself craving her touch. From the very first moment he had laid eyes on her everything had changed; his whole world had tipped upside down and stated spinning and he knew that his life would never been the same. He caught her eyes as soon as she turned and glanced in his direction, flashing him one of them smiles that he knew she reserved just for him, he felt his heart beat faster and grow two sizes bigger and he knew in that moment that he was falling for her and he was falling hard.

* * *

Rick and Lori walked into Dixie's just pasted 11.00pm, the placed was still busy, the music was playing and the TV in the corner was showing a football game, everyone was chatting and laughing having a great time. Rick really didn't want to be here after the last few days he had, the bodies of the victims he had saw still imprinted in his mind, a killer he had yet to catch, hadn't even fingered out who it was had left him physically and emotionally drained, he was beyond tried and all he wanted was to be at home asleep for a few hours before he had to go back to work but Lori had dragged him out tonight, nagging about how he wasn't spending enough time with her, moaning that he was always at work so he agreed to come out for a few hours he loved her and wanted to make her happy. Rick and Lori both took a seat in the bar stools, waving to Carol who had spotted them.

"hey guys, what can I get you?"

"two beers please." Rick said.

"how's your night going?" Lori asked.

"it's going really well I love working here, both Andrea and Glenn are great." Carol smiled as she handing them both a beer each.

"that's good, told you that you would fit right in." Lori said.

"you did, I'm glad you guys came in tonight as that means you get to meet Daryl."

Carol introduced Daryl to Lori and Rick. Lori looked him up and down and smiled sweetly at him, Rick studied him as they shook hands he knew all about the Dixon's most people around here did, he didn't know if Carol did or not he was pretty sure that Lori hadn't said anything to her. He didn't have a problem with Daryl now Merle Dixon was a different story, as Merle use to be in trouble with the police all the time a few years back for drugs, drink and violence but Daryl was nothing like his brother but didn't mean Rick didn't worry, he didn't want Carol to end up getting hurt after everything she had already been through, he was pretty sure that Daryl was OK still he was defiantly going to keep an eye on him.

Rick was chatting with Lori, Carol and Daryl when he saw someone at the corner of his eye watching them, he turned to see Shane his ex-partner and ex-friend making his way over to them. His heart started racing as he could he could feel rage flowing though his body, burning him, he clenched his fists in anger.

 _What the fuck was Shane doing here?_

"hey Rick, it's good to see you." Shane smiled.

Rick gritted his teeth as he tried to control the rage sweeping though his body.

"didn't know you was back in town Shane." Rick said though gritted teeth.

"yeah been back a few weeks now, hey Lori, Carol."

"hey Shane." Lori smiled.

"hi." Carol smiled.

"you know Carol?" Rick asked.

"yeah I met her the other day."

"oh, come on Lori we should get back, it was nice to meet you Daryl, Carol we see you tomorrow."

* * *

He sat at a table in the back corner of bar slipping his drink as he quietly watched everyone taking it all, most of all he watched Carol this was the first time he had manged to get a look at her, ever since she wasn't home the other night he still didn't know where she was all he knows was that she wasn't at Lori's which was why he was here tonight as he knew she worked Friday nights. He loved hearing her voice, the way she laughed, the way she smiled at him earlier the smile he knew she reversed only for him, as she chatted to him he had been waiting to talk to her again and she didn't disappoint it was worth the wait. He could feel himself getting hard as he watched her serving drinks, he though off all the things he could do to her as he re-justed him using one hand under the table.

As the night went on and more people come and went he decided that he had to talk to her again, had to be close to her again as he moved to get up from his table he heard her laugh, the sound coursing his body to slowly wake up. He looked around and stopped in his tracks when he saw her sitting at a table with Daryl and Merle laughing and drinking, what the hell was she doing. He watched the scene play out in front of him he couldn't understand what she was doing, she knew that she belonged to him only, so what kind of game was she playing. He gripped his tumbler so hard that he was pretty sure he was going to end smashing it, realizing that the last thing he needed at the moment was to course a scene he relaxed his hand and went to sit back in his corner, he had to get grip on his body on the rage that was spreading though him. The last thing he needed was people noticing him especially as he was trying to stay under the radar.

As the night went on he could feel himself getting angry by the second, Carol was clearly trying to play some kind of game he didn't understand, why she was doing this to him was she different than the others; special and belonged to him alone, she was not allowed to be with anyone else especially Daryl Dixon a worthless redneck who couldn't look after her like he could. He was slowly losing control on his emotions, his body which was never a good thing he needed to stay in control, but when Rick walked through the doors he nearly lost his shit. He closed his eyes, clutched his fist together as he took deep breaths in and out and slowly counting to ten he needed to get himself back in control and he knew just how he was going to do that, he needed to find another release after all it had been a couple of days since Hayley. The rage slowly left his body, getting himself back in control as he kept his mind on finding his next release, than he will be able to decided what he was going to do about Daryl, clearly he had to go and Carol needed to know that she only belonged to him alone and that he wasn't going to let her get away with playing any more of her games, she knew what she was doing to him and she needed to stop it, she was his.


	33. Chapter 33

**Evening all there's the next chapter for you. thank you for the reviews, favorites and** **followers i really do appreciate them. This chapter has points of view from Carol, Daryl and Merle.**

 **Happy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 33.

January 25th

* * *

Merle was sat in one of the leather sofa's around the TV on the left- hand side of bar, he isn't watching the foot game that is playing or paying attention to anything that is going on around him, so he doesn't notice the man sitting in the back, in the shadows a few feet away from him, doesn't realize that it is the man the police are looking for, the killer the same person who is at this very moment thinking about now he can get raid of Daryl and how he needs to have a long talk with Carol. If only Merle was paying attention he would of noticed the man hiding in the shadows, probably wouldn't have realized straight away that it was the killer the police were looking for. He would of noticed the man though and realized that he knows him just like everyone else does, would of questioned why he was hiding in the corner in the shadows and that alone might of just been enough to raise suspicion, but Merle doesn't notice any of these things he is too lost in his own thoughts, his mind and body still in shock from earlier, he still can't quite process exactly what happened never in his life as he ever been so affected by a woman before, the feelings that ran though his body earlier are new, the physical reaction he had is also new. Sweaty palms and a racing heart is something he has never felt before which is why he is still in shock, why is he so affected by Andrea he doesn't know, but he knows one thing and that is the fact he is not comfortable with feeling this way. He needs to keep away from her than hopefully he wont be feeling like this any more, it's other keep away from her or fuck her and be done with it.

"Hey, Merle."

Merle hears someone calling his name snapping him out of his thoughts, he turns his head to see Tara walking towards him, he smiles at her as he gets up from his seat to met her half way.

"Hey, baby girl, what ya doing here?" Merle says giving her a hug.

"I'm looking for you." said Tara hugging him back.

"ya miss me did ya?"

"you wish Merle." Tara chuckled as she pulls out of the hug, standing back a bit to look at him in the eyes. "You still going to Atlantic tomorrow?"

"I'am, still don't know what I'm going to tell Daryl though." Merle signed

"That's why I'm here, I thought I could go with you, so than you could just tell Daryl you're taking me up there for something."

"That's actually a great idea, thank you."

"you're welcome, now are you going to buy me a drink or what?" Tara chuckled.

"sure, baby girl."

Merle and Tara walked up towards the bar to order their drinks, Merle spotted Andrea and noticed she was flowing as she watched him.

 _Don't think about it, just order the drinks_.

"Two beers please."

"Sure, coming right up." Andrea said turning to grab the beers. "Who's you're friend? Andrea asked handling them a beer each.

"Thanks, this is Tara, Tara Andrea."

"pleased to met." Tara smiles.

"You too." Andrea smiles

"Me and Tara have been friends for years, she owns the Grill."

"oh, you do amazing food at the Grill."

"Thanks."

Andrea smiles at Tara before glancing at Merle.

"we just friends, she doesn't even like dick." Merle mumbled.

"Jesus, Merle." Tara laughed

Andrea chuckled.

Merle didn't know why he felt the need to explain this to Andrea, he only knew that it is important that she know that Tara really was only his friend.

"Well you guys enjoy your drinks, give me a shout if you need anything else." Andrea said smiling at them both.

Once Andrea had gone to serve someone else, Tara turned to glance at Merle with one eyebrow arched. "what was that about?"

"nothing." Merle mumbled.

"nope it was definitely something."

"it's nothing." Merle grumbled unable to look Tara in the eyes.

Merle quietly slips his beer while avoiding Tara's glaze as he kept his eyes down paying Tara didn't finger out, what he was slowly fingering out himself and that was that he likes Andrea. Just like with all prays and wishes this didn't happen.

"OMG." Tara screeched her eyes wide, her mouth drop opened. "you like her."

"Do not." Merle protested.

"oh yes you do, you actually like her, I mean really like her and not just in a I want to fuck her way, but in a I want to get to know her."

"Shut up, I don't know what ya mean." Merle muttered.

"Yes you do, well this is a first Merle Dixon actually likes a woman." Tara grinned.

* * *

As the night went on, laughter and loud music filled the bar, most patrons seemed to be in good spirits, some leaving with people they own met an hour ago. The rest where quietly slipping their drinks, in their corners; their own darkness of the bar lost in their own thoughts.

Carol was severing the few patrons that reminded while wiping down the bar, her own thoughts consuming her mind. Earlier she had introduced Daryl to Rick and Lori her two oldest and closest friends in her life which went as well as expected, Lori already knew about her and Daryl as she had called her earlier in the day to tell her about the last couple of days she had spent at Daryl's, Lori seemed happy for her but still urged her to take things slow. Both Rick and Lori where polite to Daryl and full of smiles but Carol still saw suspicion in Rick's eyes, but given that he knew a lot of what ED did to her, not all of it though and the fact he was a police man, a DI for the homicide and serious crime command meant that suspicion come with the job, plus Daryl had told her after Rick and Lori had left that he knew of Rick from all the times in the past when Merle use to get in trouble for drugs, drink and violence. Daryl had stressed that Merle had been clean of drugs now for a few years and was working on controlling his drink and violence and that he was turning over a new leaf. Daryl had promised her that he was nothing like Merle, but he did have issues all the same he also promised her that he would talk to her later about the reasons behind his issues and Merle's problems to which Carol had explained to him that everyone has some issues and problems in one way or another even herself, she also has a pasted that she would tell him about. Just thinking about ED had left her terrified, cold all over it was consuming her. She is ashamed of herself for stating with ED for long, she hopes Daryl doesn't ask her why because it she doesn't have an answer it is the vary question she still asks herself. Apart of her is also terrified to hear what Daryl has to tell her, she hopes to god that it is nothing bad, nothing similar to her own past even though deep down she knows it it. Just the thought of someone hurting Daryl in anyway that is similar to how she has been hurt leaves her feeling nauseous, her stomach clenches and drops it feels like she is on a roller coaster, tears spring in the corner of her eyes leaving her vision burring, she blinks trying to forces even though the wall seem to shift up and down, her mouth starts to water, she stops want she is doing and rans to the toilet just barely making it as she vomits up everything she has eaten and drunk today. Sweat pours out of her forehead as she leans back against the wall opposite the toilet trying to control the nausea feeling.

She vows to herself that she would do anything to protect Daryl, to support him, as in that moment as the nausea feeling leaves her body and is replaced by an overwhelming new feeling of heat and affection as it sweeps though her whole body and nerve endings, her heat beats faster as it seems to grow too sizes bigger, her palms start to sweat, her whole body lightens up coming to life and bringing hope instead of the darkness she has been living in before she met Daryl. She realizes that she is falling for Daryl, she never thought that it was possible to fall for someone within a week and some people might say that is fairy tail talk, something that only happens in the movies and not in real life. Carol knows it happens though as she is falling for Daryl and she is falling hard.

Carol got up off the floor, walked over to the little sink that was next to the toilet with a small mirror above, she ran the cold tap so she could splash her face with cold water and rinse her mouth out the best she could, trying to get raid of the taste of vomit she could still do with a mint or something but this was the best she could do at the moment. Taking one last look in the mirror she decided it was time to get back to work, Carol turned away from the sink and made her way towards the door and out into the hallway that would lead back into the bar. Just as she was about to push open the door, she froze her hand in mid air reaching for the door, as she remembers something else about Rick from earlier, about how he acted towards Shane. To say she was shocked is an under statement, she thought they were friends at least that was what Shane told her but judging by the daggers of hate that Rick was shooting at him told her over wise in fact if looks could kill she was pretty sure that Shane would of drop dead. But why did Rick hate Shane so much? Why had Shane lied about them being friends, what else was he lying about? And why did Lori look more happy than she had a right to when she saw Shane? Carol decide that she was going to ask Rick about it tomorrow along with telling him about the phone calls she had been getting and had been meaning to tell him about now for a couple of days.

* * *

Daryl was sat in the same booth as he, Merle and Carol had sat in earlier that night, he had his arms up resting on the table and his hands wrapped around the tumbler he was drinking from, he was leaning over slightly with his head down staring into his drink looking for answers and hoping he might find some at the bottom of his glass, but the glass like his mind offered no answers, offered him nothing but silence.

The evening had started out so well, so nice, light and funny. He and Merle had shared stories, they all laughed; chatted and shared a few drinks together before Carol had to go back to work, after Carol went back to work he and Merle split up each going there own way, he noticed Merle was sitting on the left hand side of the counter talking to Andrea, Daryl didn't know what was up with them two but his brother looked happy and that was all he cared around. Daryl stayed on the right hand side of the counter, popped up in one of the bar stools, he was was watching Carol he loved the way she moved, the way her lips twitched; the way her blue eyes shined as she chatted and served customers. The evening was going smoothly until Carols friends Rick and Lori showed up, Daryl was secretly glad that she had introduced him to them as it meant she wasn't ashamed of him, but Daryl was worried about Rick as he recognized him straight away as one of cops that use to arrest Merle back in the day. Daryl didn't know if Rick had recognized him but if he did he didn't let on and Daryl was glad about that until Carol had told him him later that she thought Rick was looking suspiciously at him so he realized he had no choice but to tell her about Merle's past problems, but stressing that Merle had turned over a new leaf and wasn't like that any more, he told her there was reason's behind it that stems from their childhood and promised to tell her about it all later after she finished work, Carol had also explained that there was things about her past that needed to tell him.

Now sitting here staring into his glass he was worried about what they had to talk to about and hoping he doesn't end up scaring her off, as he really didn't knew what he would do if Carol decided to walk away from him. It was one of the reason why he didn't let anyone get close to him but it was too late for that now Carol was already a part of him, she had found her way into his heart and soul.

No matter how much he wished the bottom of glass would provide him answers he knew it wasn't going to happen and no matter how much he was dreading their chat later he knows it has to be done for them both to be able to move further on. He didn't know what Carol had to tell him, one thing he did know was that there was nothing she could tell him that would change the way he feels about her.

* * *

It was one thirty in the morning and thing were winding down the bar closed at two and only a few patrons remained.

"Just so you all know, this here's the last call." said Andrea addressing the few patrons that remained.

The two Dixon brothers were sitting at a table with Tara, Merle had told Daryl that he was going back with Tara because he had to take her to Atlantic in the morning and he needed to barrow Daryl's truck as he didn't want to take his bike which meant Daryl would have to get a lift with Carol which was fine as it meant that Daryl and Carol would be able to have their chat in peace.

People slowly filled out of the building, some of them tripping and stumbling on their way, others laughing; cursing. Merle, Tara, Carol, Daryl, Glenn and Andrea made their way out of the building, everyone said their goodbyes and went off in separate directions. Merle and Tara made their way over to Daryl's truck, Glenn and Andrea went their separate ways, Carol and Daryl made their way over to Carol's car everyone was lost in their own thoughts. No one was aware of the evil that followed them out of the building, the evil that was hiding in the shadows, watching and waiting for the perfect time to strike.


	34. Chapter 34

**Evening all i hope everyone is well, i'm so sorry for the late update I've finally caught up with much needed sleep and just getting over the flu, the kittens are doing really well and running around the place. Thank you all with being patient with me and i hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Happy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 34.

January 25th.

* * *

He stood on the left hand side of the parking lot, hiding in the shadows watching the front of the building, he watched as people came tumbling out, he watched as they chatted and laughed with each other obviously drunk before making their way home. He smiled a cruel, twisted evil smile as he thought just how easy this was going to be. His eyes scanned the crowd like a predator looking for it's prey, As he watched everyone making their way out of the parking lot he caught movement to the right of the building. He steadied his breathing as he focused his eyes, adjusting to the darkness, he saw an out line off a shadowy figure.

A tip he picked up a few years back, along with walking so quieting that no one could hear him; along with hiding so no one would see him, that is unless he wanted them to know he was there and if he did, than it meant that it was already to late and he wasn't going to let them go. All of this combined made him even more dangerous. He focused his eye's using the moon light and what little light the street light from the end of the parking lot gave off, his eye's slowly adjusted to the darkness, until what he was seeing was no longer an out line of a shadowy figure, instead was a shape off a young lady, he focused a bit more concentrating on the lady until he could make her out perfectly. She was slim build with auburn curly hair that rested just above her shoulders, she wore a short black dress with tights, a pair of knee highs and small jacket. The more he focused on her the more he recognized her from earlier in the night, he knew that when she first turned up at the bar she was with a group of girls but as the evening went on it was just her, he also knew that she had sent most of the night chatting up nearly every man there at the bar including himself, he hated woman like that, he didn't understand them. He smiled to himself as he watched her, waiting for when she would leave, hoping she would be by herself so he would be able to follow her and finally get the release he so desperately needed, especially after all the shit and hurt he had to go through tonight.

* * *

As Amy walked out of Dixie's the cold icy air hitting her full on making her eye's string and water at the same time, she pulls her jacket tighter around her, an attempt to keep the cold at bay as she watches others leave, she watches as they laugh and chat together.

Amy looks around, turns and walks over to right. She leans back against the wall of the building as she starts to feel a bit light headed as the effects from the alcohol she had drunk earlier start taking effect making her feel more than just a little but tipsy, she takes a couple of deep breaths in and out as she lets her mind drift back to earlier in night. She had agreed to go out with a couple of girls from work, she didn't normally go out after work but after breaking up with boyfriend earlier in the week she decided to throw caution to wind and to enjoy herself for once. The night started out fun, she enjoyed chatting, dancing and having a few drinks with girls that was until she fall out with one of the girls over something so stupid, something that she couldn't even remember now. Due to the fall out the group of girls decided to go somewhere else leaving Amy by herself, which in turn had lead to her drinking way more than she had planned and she was pretty sure she had made a fool out of herself, not that she could re- call much off what had happened but she did remember talking to a few guys that hanging around the bar.

Amy feels as if she is being watched she looks around but can't see any one, the parking lot is empty everyone has gone home, she now wishes that she had left earlier with the girls as at least than she wouldn't have to walk home alone in the cold; in the dark. She has seen the news just like everyone else and knows that there is a killer out there and that the police have been warning people not to be out alone, with this thought Amy decides to call her parents to see if they are able to pick her up, she reaches inside the right pocket of her jacket pulling out her phone, but one look at her phone and she knows all hope of getting a lift is gone as her phone is dead. _Dammit_ she mumbles to herself _Knew I should of changed the damn thing earlier_. Sighing she puts her phone back into her pocket.

She looks around the parking lot it is empty as far as she can tell, she knows she can't stand here all night and seeing at it's only about a 20 minute walk home and she is staring to sober up a bit, she decides to start the short walk, pulling her jacket tighter around her she crosses her arms in front her and moves away from the wall. She walks across the parking lot and out onto the street, glad for the street lights giving off a bit of light, she turns left on the street carries on straight before turning right at the end of the road.

He watched her from the shadows, he watched everything he saw her looking at her phone noticed that she didn't make any calls and he watched as she walked across the parking lot and onto the street, he watches as she turns left glad that she is alone. He takes out a pair of black gloves from his coat pocket, puts them on as he moves out of the shadows to follow her.

* * *

The silence of the night is almost deafening only the sound of her heels clicking against the cold concrete and the beat of her heart echoing in the night are the only sounds she can hear as she turns right at the end of street. A shiver runs down her spine, the hairs on the back of neck stand up as she gets that same overwhelming feeling that is she being watched. She stops and stands still, listening but hears nothing apart from the sound of her own heart beating so loud she is almost sure it's going to beat right out of her chest. She turns to look behind her nothing, there is no one there. She concludes that her imagination must be running high either due to the amount of alcohol she drunk earlier or the silence of the night, but still she can't seem to shake off the feeling of being watched. She takes one last look around just to be sure but still she sees nothing; no one. She turns back and starts walking only this time she walks faster until finally she breaths a sigh of relief as she sees her street in sight, just ahead past the alleyway the leads to the park, she slows down just a bit glad of the fact to be nearly home. A breeze brushes the hairs on her neck; it felt warm. "Don't turn around...please." the voice was low, the whisper sent his breath right into her ear.

"what..?" Her voice sounding hoarse.

"Hello, Amy." He stretched out her name, enunciating the syllables as if talking to a child, flattening his body against hers. She felt something sharp digging into her ribs, her eyes darted to either side but she couldn't see anyone. She replayed his words in her head. How did he know her name, her stomach dropped, her mouth suddenly dry. "i'd like you to take a few steps into the alley there." He said, his voice calm.

She wanted to vomit but she remained motionless, mute, as he whispered like a lover in her ear. "please..." She croaked,tears fell onto her cheeks and lips. she knew she should shout, surely someone might hear her, run to the nearest house, anything, but she couldn't.

"I can see I'm going to have to be more direct." His voice dropped to a low rumble.

It was then that she knew who he was, he was the eyes she had felt watching her in the parking lot, the shiver that run down her spine when she turned right at the end of the street. As the knife punctured her skin she realized, that she recognizes his voice, she knows him; spoke to him earlier at the bar. Her bladder let go. The warm urine socked her underwear and tights. He put his arm around her waist, her feet barely touching the ground as he walked her towards the alleyway. She had never felt so small in her life. "please...please, don't do this." Amy didn't recognize her own voice, her words slurred, her breathing labored. She fought to stay conscious as he lifted her into his arm. The street lights fading, she tried to cry out but could make no sound, all she could hear was his voice whispering in her ear.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hi all, sorry for the late updates on this story. thank to all that are still here reading it really means a lot to me. Please be aware there are trigger warnings for this chapter as it has mentions of Domestic abuse.**

 **Happy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 35.

January 25th.

* * *

The night was cold, but quiet the streets where empty, all the lights from the houses where off the only light there was, was from the street lights and the moon shining down.

Carol and Daryl arrived at Carol's house a little past 3.00am they made the drive back from the bar in silence. The air in the car was thick with tension, had been since the drive back as either one of them had spoken, they were both lost in their own thoughts. drowning in fear, fear of being rejected, fear of being hurt, fear of having to tell their story about their past, fear of the other person not looking at them in the same way again which lead to the feeling ashamed of their past.

Carol swallowed, clearing her throat she knew no matter how much she feared telling Daryl her story she knew it had to be done in order for them to move forwarded with their lives, weather it was together or not.

"you ready to go in?" Carol asked.

Daryl turned to look at her for the first time since they left the pub, he could fear in her eyes the same fear he was feeling himself, he knew that she was dreading this just as much as he was, which told him that this was a big deal to her and what ever she had to tell him was something she didn't like talking about, he hopes that he will be able to make it a little bit easier for her by trying to put her at ease, which he knew was something he was not doing at the moment because his own fear was shopping him. He took a deep breath in before nodding.

"Lead the way."Daryl answered.

They got out off the car and walked up to Carol's house, she unlocked the front door opening it up to reveal a hallway. Daryl followed Carol inside, taking in everything. The hallway was fairly large with stairs at the end which he knew lead to the bedrooms upstairs. On either side of the hallway was doors leading to the front room on the left and the kitchen on the right.

"Would you like a coffee?" Carol asked as she waked into the kitchen.

"please." Daryl answered following her. The kitchen wasn't large or small, it was fairly good size there were units and cupboards around the outside of the kitchen and a small round table in the middle of the room.

"Make yourself at home, I'll just make the drinks."

Daryl took a seat at the table, he liked the house it was comfy and he could definitely see why she pick it, he could tell that she hadn't been here long as so far he hadn't seen anything personal around, no pictures in the hallway or the front room form what he could tell from the quick look he had. In fact surreal was a name that came to mind it had him questioning why, and did she have any family. Which made him realize just how little he really knew about her. Maybe this talk would be a good idea after all, as he wanted to know everything he could about her, he just hopes that after all off this, they are still together.

Carol placed the coffee on the table, handing Daryl his.

"Thanks, I like ya place." Daryl said.

"Thanks." Carol said, taking a seat opposite Daryl.

They sat in silence for a while, neither one knowing what to say or where to start. After several minutes of silence, Carol decides that she would start her story first. "I'll go first."

"OK, if ya sure?"

"I'm sure, it's just really hard to talk about, in fact I've never really told the whole story, Rick and Lori only know little bits."

"Ya ain't got to tell me everything if ya don't want to."

"I do, and I have to, just not sure where to start really."

"OK, how about this? Why don't ya just start from the ya childhood, tell me about ya family."

"I can do that."

* * *

Carol sent the last hour telling Daryl all about her childhood, her family. She told him that she was born in Atlantic and she had a fairly good childhood, Her parents Sally and Mark where good people, good parents who tried their best for her. Her mum was a teacher and her dad was builder. She told Daryl even know she had good parents, Came from a good family she still struggled, She didn't have many friends only Rick and Lori as they all grow up together on the same street. She tried to be a good student, A good friend, A good daughter, She did everything that was always asked off her, But she felt like she didn't belong anywhere and that she didn't really know who she was or want she wanted to be. She told Daryl that her parents, Especially her mum hope that she would be a teacher like her. Carol told him that even though she wasn't sure that was what she wanted to be, She decided she would because she wanted to make her parents proud of her.

Carol told him how her whole world trip upside down when she was 17, Her parents died in a car crash with another car, A terrible accident that turned out to be no ones faults and left no survivors. Carol told him that for a while she tried to keep things going, Tried to stay at collage, Tried to keep her parents house and for a while she was OK as she had money from her parents life insurance, But bit by bit the money ran out as debts had to be paid so she gave up collage and got a job at the local pub to make ends meet as she didn't want to lose the house, But in the end she did as working at the pub didn't bring in enough money and all her parents money was gone on debts, Funeral costs. Carol told him that the only reason she didn't end up living on the streets was because she had Lori and Rick, Who by than had moved in together after bring with each other since school, They opened up their house to her and helped her get though losing her parents and the house. But even with them she still struggled, Had no money and her life was going no where, She thought everything was hopeless until one night at work she met a guy, Ed he was handsome, Had a good job, His own place and money, A bit older than her. After they had been dating for six months Ed proposed to her, Promised to take care of her. Carol told Daryl that Lori and Rick never liked him, Didn't want her to marry him, But he seemed nice, Caring was a gentleman and she knew that she couldn't spend the rest of her life living with Lori and Rick, So she decided to marry Ed even know she wasn't sure if she loved him or not he was offering her a life, To give her the chance of going back to collage. A chance to make her parents proud.

Carol took a deep breath as she looked at Daryl, He had sat there in silence, Listening to her. She didn't know what he was thinking.

* * *

Daryl listened to everything Carol told him, He was heartbroken for her, She lost everything at a young age and felt like she had no choice but to get married, Daryl could sense that was just the beginning.

"I'm so sorry about ya parents."

"Thank you, I still miss them everyday."

"I understand, I lost my mum at a young age."

"I'm so sorry Daryl."

"Thank, I'll tell ya more about it in a bit, Please continue with. What happened after ya married Ed?"

"OK." Carol continue with her story. "Everything was great at first for a year, I went back to collage Ed supported me, But I still didn't love him I kept thinking there was something wrong with me why didn't I love him, He did everything he could, Gave me a house, money; a chance to back to collage. I kept thinking if I tried harder, Gave it more time than I would love him.

"Carol."Daryl said gently looking her straight in the eyes, "There is nothing wrong with ya, Ya can't make yourself love anyone no matter what."

"I know that now, But he was the first man I was with." Carol said giving Daryl a small smile.

Daryl's jaw dropped. "Ya mean, Ya only been with one man."

"Yep, I dated a few guys at school and that, But nothing serious until Ed and there's no one else since him, Until I met you."

Daryl could feel his face getting hot as he blushed. He was in awe of Carol, He offered her a small shy smile before dropping his graze.

Carol thought it was cute the why he blushed when he got shy and she marveled in the fact that he could make her smile, Feel happy even though she was talking about Ed. She took a deep breath before she continued her story, She told him that after a year with Ed things started to slowly change just little things at first. It started with her dropping out of collage as Ed said he couldn't afford it any more as they where getting back his hours at work and it didn't matter how much she offered to go to work at the pub to help towards the money, Ed wouldn't have it, He said it was job to support her and he wasn't going to have people thinking he had failed at supporting his wife by having her working. Before she knew more changes took place, Ed didn't like the way she dressed any more told her, She had to raid off all her clothes and only wear the ones he brought for her. Carol told Daryl that she really tried to make Ed happy, She wore what he wanted, Cooked what he wanted; Did everything he wanted her to do, To try and make him happy but nothing worked the more she tried, The more it seemed to piss Ed off she was pretty sure that he resented her and that he knew she didn't love him.

Carol explained that it went on like that for a while until one day he hit her, Carol explained that it happened so quickly she didn't even see it coming, Just one slap across her face because she hadn't got his tea ready in time for him. Carol explained how upset and shocked Ed looked and that he promised it wouldn't happen again, But it did not straight away but slowly, Just little slaps here and there and before she knew it, It was nearly every day and it wasn't just little slaps any more.

* * *

Carol told Daryl everything, She told about every name he called her, How worthless he made her feel, Every slap, Punch and kick he gave her. The times Ed strangled; choked her, The times he knocked her out, She even told him about the times Ed forced her to have sex with him. She even told Daryl about the night Ed tried to kill her, The night the police came to house and arrested him which lead to him going to jail, Which is how she finally got free of him and moved away to start a fresh with the help from Lori and Rick. Carol even told Daryl that even though Ed was locked up, She was still scared off him, Scared he might get out and find her, She told Daryl about her nightmares which sometimes more often that she cared to admit lead to her searching her whole house to make sure Ed wasn't there.

The whole time Carol was telling Daryl everything, He kept silence; Listened kept his eyes on her, But he had his fist's clenched under the table where she couldn't see, Trying to control the rage sweeping though his body, Making his blood boil. How dare that piece of shit Ed hurt her, Put his hands on her try and break her. Carol was so nice, kind and caring and he was so in awe of her, That after everything here she was trusting him. If he ever got his hands on Ed he would kill him.

When Carol finally finished telling Daryl everything she looked at him trying to keep the tears at bay. Daryl didn't say anything. Carol watched him get up out of his seat with fear in her eyes, She swallowed trying not to cry while thinking this is it, _He is going to leave because it's too much for, I'm too broken_.

Daryl didn't leave instead he walked over to Carol, knelt down in front of her and put his arms around her pulling her close to him. Carol wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest as Daryl held her close while stroking her back, Carol finally broke and let the tears fall. Daryl held her letting her cry while whispering in her ear that she was safe and he wasn't going to let anyone hurt her again, He thanked her for trusting him enough to tell him and in that moment Carol felt more safe being in Daryl's arms than she ever felt in her whole life, She was thankful that he was still here with her.


	36. Chapter 36

**Evening all, hope you are all well. I have wrote another story based on the 100, shipping Bellarke if any of you here watch that show and love that ship, i will still be writing this story i wont stop until it is finished. This chapter has trigger warnings has it has mentions of rape, domestic abuse and child abuse, chapter can be skip if you want. Thank to all that are still here reading this it really means alot that your still reading even if updates have been late a few times, so thank you for sticking with me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

 **January** **25TH**

* * *

Daryl wasn't sure how long they stayed like that for, the balls of his feet and knees hurt from kneeling down to long and his top was damp from the tears that fall from Carol's eyes. But he wasn't about to move anytime soon, he knew that Carol needed this, she needed comfort and to feel safe, he was happy to give that to her. His heart was breaking for her, while his mind was playing catch up to the fact they had lead very similar lives, both had suffered abused from the hands of someone who had claimed to love them.

While Daryl held her tight, gently stroking her back in smooth calmly strokes. Carol cried, she cried for everything she lost, she cried for what never was. She even cried tears of relief and thankfulness, thankful for the strength Daryl was providing her, and for the first time in a long time Carol could feel this warm feeling spreading though her body, it was warming her and her heart, hope she was believing in hope again. Her tears quieten down until there was no more tears, there was only hope left. She pulled back just enough to be able to look into his bright blue-grey eyes. Blue eyes stared into blue eyes, there was no words that she could find, that could comprehend what she was feeling, thanks to this wonderful guy who had made her feel alive again. Carol brought her hand up to his hair, gently tugging, bringing his face closer to hers as she gently pressed her lips to his, this kiss was nothing like the others, this kiss was soft, lingering and full of promises.

Daryl was the first one to break their kiss, he pulled back just enough so he could look at her, really look at her, he needed to know how she doing. He stared into her bright blue eyes, framed by long lashes, he could see, fear, relief and hope. The different emotions playing one after another until finally setting on hope.

"Ya ok?" Daryl asked, smoothly, his voice barley a whisper. His eyes still on hers.

"I'm fine, really Daryl it's such a great relief to be able to talk about it all, it feels like this really dark grey cloud has lifted, finally releasing bright warm light with hope. If that makes any sense?"

"Makes sense to me, I'm so glad ya could trust me enough to tell me."

"I really through it was going to be so hard to talk about it, but you helped by making me feel comforted and the more I talked the easier it became."

Daryl brushed ten shades of red, he checks felt as if they were on fire. He wasn't use to compliments or making anyone feel comforted, it was a new feel that he realized he actually liked, he like the fact he could make her feel comforted, relaxed as she was important to him.

"Would you like another coffee?" Carol asked.

"Sure." Daryl replied as he got up and walked back to his seat, glad that he wasn't kneeling down on the floor any more.

Carol handed Daryl a cup of fresh coffee, before taking her seat.

Fear suddenly swept through his body, making beads of sweat appear on his forehead. It was one thing to listen to her story, but was a totally different thing telling her his, he didn't like to talk about it and it wasn't just he didn't like to talk about, but was want it had done to him, left him like, that he was dreading the most, but Carol had told him everything about her no matter how hard it was, so it was only fair that he told her about his, but still he didn't know, couldn't find the right words or any words for that matter.

Carol could see how hard this was going to be for him and she wanted to help him like he helped her, so she asked him the same question he asked to help her get started.

"Tell me about your childhood, about your family."

Daryl looked at her, he knew it was what he asked her and he knew that she was trying to help by asking him the same question and he knew there was no way that she could know it wasn't helping, she didn't know that his childhood was the problem. He knew there was no easy way round this, so he decided to start by telling her about the time he got lost in the woods, granted it was only a year before he lost his mum and was at a time when things were already bad. Daryl told her about how he went hunting one day with his new cross bow that Merle had brought him for his birthday, he told her how he walked further into the woods than he had before losing track of all time and direction. He told how he had been lost foe nine days, having to sleep in the trees, eat berries and wipe his arse with poison oak which left his arse itching. He expected Carol to laugh or smile but no she just looked paled, shocked like she couldn't quiet comprise what he was saying.

"You were alone in the woods for nine days, didn't anyone come looking for you? Your mum, dad. Merle?" Carol asked.

This was it he through, there was no going back now, so he told everything, he told her that Merle was away in jail at the time, his mum was in hospital stuffing from broken rids and his dad Will was at home or at the pub doing what he did best getting pissed. Daryl didn't stop there though he told her how Will just got pissed all the time before coming and beating himself, Merle and their mum before passing out. He told how it would happened every day, Will could beat his son's and their mum with his belt, fist or what every he could find at the time, he told how hopeless he felt, how much he wished he could of stop Will, could of protected his mum. Daryl even told Carol about the night his mum died. How Will came home drunk as usual, how he preceded to whip him with his belt before mum step in stopping him. He told how he was forced to watch Will beat, whip his mum until she was lying on floor unable to move. He told how he was forced to watch Will rape his mum, forcefully and brutally, unable to do anything to stop it, to help her from where he was lying on the floor a few feet away unable to move from the pain radiating though his body. He told Carol that the last thing he remember before passing out was watching the life drain from his mum's body, the light leaving her eyes cold and dead, the sound of her gasping for breath as the blood pulled out of her throat, from the open cut Will left after he slit her throat. Daryl told Carol about waking up in the hospital a few days later, his granddad Max and Merle were there, Will was in jail. Daryl told that every since that day Max had took them in, cared for them and that they even changed their last name to Dixon after their mum.

By the time Daryl had finished he was a mess, his whole body was shaking, the trembles in his hands were so bad he couldn't even hold his cup of coffee, tears were falling from his eyes, making his vision blurry, the image of his mum's broken body refusing to leave his mind.

Carol sat and listened to everything, her heart breaking, rage sweeping though her body at the through of a man who was meant to love and protect his son's not destroy them. If she ever lead eyes on him she would not be responded for her actions. She got up from her seat, walked over to Daryl she was worried about him, she knelt down in front of him and pulled him close, wrapping her arms around his neck, letting his head rest on her chest as she whispered in his ears, she told that it wasn't his fault, there was nothing he could of done he was just a little boy.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist, thankful for her being here, listening to him, as the tears kept coming, refusing to stop as he cried, really cried for the first time ever, over losing his mum, over the pain he lived though and the nightmares that followed him ever since that fateful night and stayed with him. 


	37. Chapter 37

**Hi all, thank you for the reviews and for reading you guys are great. This chapter is from Carol and Merle's point of view. I really enjoyed writing this chapter because i had to research guns and gun licenses in america as i live in the uk, i hope i got it right please do let me if i got anything wrong.**

 **Happy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 37

January 26th

* * *

Sunlight steamed in though the window, casting the front room in a soft warm glow, bring promises of hope and a new day with it.

From the white sofa that was against the wall on the right hand side of the room Carol began to stir, her eyes fluttered opening slowly, she blinked a couple of times letting her eyes adjust to the light before finally setting on Daryl who was fast asleep wrapped around her, he had his legs wrapped around her pinning her in place, his arm was wrapped around her waist. Carol had her arm resting on his shoulder, her hand on his neck, her other arm was tucked under her, her hand under her head, their heads were just inches apart from each other.

Carol watched Daryl as he slept, he looked so peaceful, she knew his life had been far from peaceful for years, Daryl had been living in torture both in his waking day and in his dreams. Her heart broke for him, she knew first hand just how much being abused could affect your life, hers from the hands of her ex- husband, Daryl's was so much worse from the hands off his dad. The person that should have protected his sons; done anything for them, did nothing but give them a life of torture both on the outside and the inside, he made his own sons life a living hell and was continuing to do so even now so many years later.

This man beside her who made her feel so safe and alive was still living a life of suffering, he would finch when you touched him. He didn't like to let people get to close too him as he had witnessed first hand just how evil someone could be once you let them into your life; his trust and faith in people had been shattered.

Carol stared at Daryl, watching the steadied rise and fall of his chest as he slept. She brought her hand to his face slowly, with one finger she gently traced his face from his eyelids that when opened had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, she could get lost in his eyes. She moved her finger down along his nose, to his lips, the same lips that have kissed her breathlessly so many times, every time their lips touched it still felt like the first time. She traced her finger over his mole just above his lips feeling his scuff ticking her fingers as she continue along to his cheeks. He was so handsome, truly beautiful inside and out, he had a gently soul and a good heart in spite of what he had been through, he was just prefect to her and she felt like the luckiest woman alive.

Daryl stirred, he could still the warmth of Carol's body wrapped around him, her gentle touch on his face. His eyes fluttered open and he was greeted with eyes as blue as the ocean and the most breathtaking smile ever.

"Morning, beautiful." He whispered.

"Morning." Carol smiled.

"What are ya doing?" Daryl asked, one eyebrow arched.

"Nothing, just watching you sleep." Carol replied, before pressing her lips against his, silencing any further questions.

Daryl broke their kiss. "Even in my sleep, I'm drawn to ya." He mumbled as he unwrapped his body from hers.

"Coffee?" Carol asked, getting up from the sofa instantly missing the warmth of his body.

"Please." Daryl replied.

Carol showered and changed, Daryl didn't have any spare clothes, so they were going to swing by his, so Daryl could grab a shower and a change of clothes before making their way over to Rick's. Carol had told Daryl last night that Rick wanted both her and Lori to start carrying a gun around, with the murders going on he wanted them to be able to protect themselves. Today he was going to show them how to use them safely, Daryl had decided to go with her and help out, seeing as Merle was out of town today and it was his day off.

* * *

Merle and Tara and already been on the road for a few hours by the time they arrived in Atlanta. Merle held the steel wheel in both hands as he squinted at the road, the late night drinking combined with early waking and driving for the last few hours where finally taking its toll on him. He sneaked a glance at Tara who had her head resting against the passenger window, he could see she was feeling it too, while he really wanted to get out and start searching for Karen, he knew they both needed to catch a few hours of sleep.

Merle pulled into the parking lot of a motel, he parked the truck, turned his key letting the engine die. Merle turned and looked at Tara, she was facing him her eyebrows raised in question. "I thought it might be best if we rest up here for a bit, get a few hours of sleep." He answered her silent question.

"Sure, sounds good Merle." Tara replied.

"Alright, wait here, I'll go and get us a room." Merle opened the door, jump down from the truck, his boots hitting the concrete, he walked over to where the office was, pulled open the door and walked inside.

"I'll like a room for a few days." Merle told the clerk behind the counter. Deciding he might as well pay for a few days now just in case they needed to stay longer than planned since he wasn't sure how long it would take them to find Karen.

"That be 80 dollars, and sign your name in the visitor book please." The clerk said.

Merle handed over the money and signed the visitor book.

"Your room is 108, here's your key." The clerk said, handed over the room key.

"Thanks." Merle replied, taking the room key.

Merle walked back to the truck, where Tara was waiting for him with their bags, they brought just in case they end up staying for a while.

"Our room number is 108." Merle said, taking his bag from Tara. "Thanks."

"What do I own you towards the room?" Tara asked.

"Nothing, it's fine, I've got it covered."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, ya doing me a favor by being here with me, the least I can do is pay for the room."

"Thanks Merle, and I'm happy to be here with you, after all someone's got to look out for you, make sure you don't get into any trouble." Tara smiled.

Merle shook his head laughing, creases forming at the corners of his eyes. "Don't ya think, that's the other way around."

"Ha ha Merle, real funny."

"Ya know it's true."

"Maybe so, how about we just keep each other out of trouble than." Tara chuckled.

"Sounds good to me baby girl, now come and lets get some rest."

They locked up the truck, walked over to where the rooms were, theirs was on the second floor up the steps.

Merle unlocked the door, opening it up for Tara. "Ladies first."

"Thanks." Tara smiled, moving passed Merle and into the room.

Merle followed Tara in, locking the door behind him. The room was basic, there was a window next to the door, that had a small TV on top of a small TV unit underneath. Opposite was a double bed, with two bed side tables on each side, each had a lamp, there was a phone on one of them. There was a door to the right which lead into a small bathroom, there was a chair on the left side by the wall.

Merle placed his bags on the chair, Tara did the same before taking her shoes and jackets off. She pulled back the bed covers, climb into bed, waiting for Merle. Merle closed the curtains, took his boots off, climb into bed next to Tara, pulling the covers up over them. He knew he didn't need to ask if it was ok, in the years they had been friends, they had shared a bed on a number of occasions. They were both fast asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

* * *

It was a little pasted noon by the time Carol and Daryl pulled up outside of Ricks, They got out of the car, walked up to the house knocked and waited.

"Hi." Rick said, opening the door. "Your just in time, Lori has made some sandwiches."

"Thanks." Carol and Daryl both replied, following Rick inside,.

"Hi." Lori called from the kitchen.

"Hi." Carol and Daryl said, walking into the kitchen.

Everyone sat around the table chatting and enjoying the chicken grilled sandwiches, with home made lemonade that Lori had made. Carol was glad that Lori and Rick were making a real effort with Daryl. Daryl was feeling more at ease with Rick and Lori.

After everyone had finished eating Lori and Carol cleared the table and washed up the dishes, the guys went out the back into the garden.

"Daryl seems really nice Carol, its good to see you happy." Lori said, handing Carol a plate to dry.

"Thanks, Lori it really means a lot to me that you and Rick are making an effort."

|"We're your friends Carol, we only want the best for you."

"Thanks." Carol replied, drying the plate Lori handed her. "Hey, Lori want was up with Rick last night?"

"What you mean?"

"Between him and Shane, I thought you said Shane was a friend."

Lori turned to face carol. "I'm sorry about that, Shane was a good friend and partner to Rick once."

"So what happened? Why did you say he was still a friend?" Carol asked

"I don't know Carol, I thought it might be easier to say that."

"easier than what?"

"Its nothing, it don't matter, come on lets finish these dishes so we can join the guys in the gardens."

Carol and Lori finished the dishes up in silence, finally Carol had enough she knew there was something Lori wasn't telling her. She put the tea towel on the kitchen side, turned to face Lori, placing her hands on her hips. "What are you not telling me Lori."

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, I know there is something."

"Ok fine." Lori said holding her hands up in surrender. "I slept with Shane."

Carols jaw dropped, her eyes wide with shock. "You….what?"

"I slept with Shane." Lori said slowly.

"How? Why?"

Lori stared at her, her eyebrows arched.

"Ok I get how, but why? I thought you and Rick were happy?"

"We was, are, it was a year ago. Rick was working all the time, never wanted to spend any time with me, I was lonely looking for a bit of attention, Shane was around showing me the attention and one thing lead to another."

Carol was in shock and angry, how could Lori do that to Rick and make it sound like it was his fault. "Was it just once?" She asked already knowing it wasn't but hoping she was wrong. She definitely wasn't prepared for what Lori said though.

"At first, but than it happened again and before I knew it I was falling for him, it went on for a year."

"A year?"

"Yeah, it ended when Rick found out, I decided to try and make it work with Rick, we been together since school, Rick is trying harder to spend more time with me."

"So let me get this right, you slept with Shane for a year because Rick was working a lot?" Carol asked trying to keep the anger she was feeling at bay.

"I know how it sounds."

"Fuck Lori, do you know how lucky you are to have someone like Rick, someone to look after you, provide for you."

"Carol I know I was wrong and we are trying to move on from it, I'm sorry I told you Shane was a friend, but I was telling the truth when I said he is a nice guy."

"Lori can you even hear yourself, of course it was wrong, you destroyed their friendship and their working relationship just because you was feeling lonely."

"You don't understand."

"Your right I don't." Carol said raising her voice. "I really don't know who you are any more and to think you was telling what to do about Daryl the other day."

"Carol please the guys will hear us." Lori pleaded. "I was just looking out for you, after everything that happened with Ed..."

"Stop." Carol cut Lori off. "I don't want to hear it, I'm going out into the garden so Rick can show us how to use the guns he got for us, so we can protect ourself, than me and Daryl are leaving."

"Please Carol, I'm sorry."

"I'm not doing this with you Lori." Carol turned away, walked though the house and into the garden, she couldn't do this with Lori, she couldn't understand how she could treat Rick like that, she would of giving anything for a nice guy like Rick instead of Ed, and Lori treated it like nothing. She couldn't believe that Lori would try to bring Ed into it, as Carol walked into the garden she caught sight of Daryl, her breath caught in her throat he really was handsome and all hers, she couldn't believe her luck.

Carol and Lori where listening to Rick explain to them about the guns, Daryl stood to side he didn't need to know how to use a gun, he already knows plus he prefers his crossbow, but Carol needed to know just in case there ever was a time when he might not be around to protect her, not that he was planning to be not around. She was his and he always protects what is his, but he knows that Carol needs this for herself, he knows she doesn't want to feel helpless again a feeling he knows all to well.

"This one is a Magnum Revolver." Rick says showing Carol and Lori. "The ammunition is loaded into the cylinder here." Rick shows them, the cylinder swinging out, he loads the ammunition in. "Revolvers can hold between 5-7 rounds, this is 6 rounds." Rick closes the cylinder. "Pull the hammer back like this before firing than pull the trigger." He shows them how, he aims the gun at the target practice he set up, pulls the trigger the gun fires, hitting his target spot on. "This gun needs more finger strength, but its accurate, now I'll show you the other one." Rick puts the gun down, picks up an other gun.

"This is a Glock 19, it holds up to 15 round magazine, which is loading like this." Rick takes out the magazine, loads the rounds in, puts the magazine back in, "This gun has extreme low overall weight and maximum possible safety." He says showing them the safety, he than lines up his target and fires, hitting the target spot on. "Ok, now its your turn." Rick hands Carol and Lori a gun each.

Rick helps Lori, showing her how to use both guns, he shows her difference's between the two, he shows her how to line up and aim at her target. Daryl shows Carol the guns, the differences and how to aim.

An hour later both Carol and Lori are getting better with aiming and hitting their targets that Rick decides they have both enough for the day, he lets them keep one of the guns each for themselves. Lori has the Magnum Revolver while Carol decided on the Glock 19. Rick explains that until they get their gun licenses they are only allowed to keep the guns on them in their own home or car and can't take them out anyway. Daryl lets them know that he is going to get them both a taser each, so they have something to protect themselves with when they are out.

"We are no closer, I'm afraid to catching this serial killer, but I promise we are doing everything we can and will catch the killer in the end." Rick says, his eyes going from Daryl to Carol, finally to Lori. "In the mean time, please don't stay out late at night by yourselves or even during the day, stay in crowded places."

"Rick." Carol call, remembering her phone calls.

"Yes, Carol."

"I forgot to mention to you that I have been getting weird phone calls late bat night, the caller doesn't say anything, it might not be anything."

"I'll have a look at phone records, see if I can find a number, it might be nothing like you say, but keep a note of them if you get any more."

"Ok, thanks Rick."

"You are welcome."

Carol and Daryl say their goodbyes before making their way back to her place.

* * *

The air was turning cooler as the sun began to set, casting the sky in brilliant bright colors of Red and Orange, a breathtaking sunset. The sounds of footsteps hitting the concrete and voices taking echo around Merle and Tara in their search for Karen, for a little girl and for some answers. Merle and Tara crossed the street to the pub opposite them, their stop for the evening before retiring back to their motel. They had been walking around Atlanta all day, checking the pubs, shops, stopping and asking people in the street while showing them a photo that Tara had managed to pull from the CCTV footage from the grill, they were still no closely to finding Karen than they had been hours ago.

Merle pulled open the doors to the pub, letting Tara though first before following after her into a very crowded pub, filled with loud music and laughter. Merle signed already he was feeling deflected, no closely to finding the answers he needed, he was being to think that coming to Atlanta was a waste of time, just want was he thinking, how did he think he was going find one woman and child in a big city filled with a million of other people, it was like looking for a needle in a hay stack. Still he persevered with it, putting one foot in front of another as he followed Tara around the pub, showing a picture of Karen. Merle was no quitter, plus he owned it to his baby brother to keep looking, to try.

An hour later, after walking around the whole pub asking everyone they still had no answers, no one seemed to know who this Karen was, or where she is, if they did then they defiantly wasn't talking. Merle and Tara decided to call it night and try again tomorrow, maybe with the beginnings of a new day, a different outlook after a good nights sleep they might have a bit of hope, a bit more luck in their search. Merle pulled the doors, about to walk out in the night after Tara when he felt someone pull on his arm, Merle whip around about to give who ever it was a piece of his mind, he really wasn't in the mood. He came to face to face with a young lady. "Can a talk to you please." she asked softly.

"Sorry love, I'm not in mood, plus ya look a bit to young for me." Merle glare at her.

The young lady looked at Merle in utter confusion. "Hmm excuse me..."

"Look young lady." Merle interrupted her, he really wasn't in mood to start playing games.

"Merle want it taking you so long?" Tara asked, her head looking around the door. "oh."

"It's nothing Tara, come on." Merle started to turn away from the young lady.

"No, please wait, it's about the picture you have been showing around."

Both Merle and Tara looked at her, not quite believing their luck, at the same time hoping this lady wasn't full of shit. "You know Karen?" Merle asked.

"Yeah, I use to live on the same street as her, why are you looking for her anyway?"

"We just need to ask her a couple of question, nothing to worry about," Tara replied

"OK, is it about her little girl?"

"What about the girl?" Merle asked.

"Hmm, nothing it don't matter. Karen lives just a few blocks away from here, number 119 south street." The young lady said quickly before hurrying away, before Merle or Tara got the chance to ask any more questions.

Merle and Tara shared a look, they both noticed that she never answered their question about the little girl, which left them wondering why? what did she know? But at least they finally had address now, hopeful they will find Karen and the little girl before the end of the night. They hurried out of the pub, walked the few blocks until they found south street, it didn't take them long to find the house, number 119. The house was covered in darkness, it didn't look like anyone was home.

"Maybe we should come back tomorrow morning Merle, it doesn't look like anyone is home, there are no lights." Tara said.

Merle knew that Tara might be right, the chances of anyone being home was slim, still he wasn't quite ready to call it day yet, they had come to far to give up now, maybe someone was home just course there were no lights on didn't mean anything, he knew himself that sometimes he didn't always turn the lights on at home and considering there was meant to be a child living, the chances of them sitting in the dark was slim. "We just knock, see if anyone answers. If not we will come back tomorrow." Merle replied his feet moving, one in front of the other as if he had no control over them.

Merle knocked on and waited, there was no answer. He was just about to turn around, go back to the motel and come back here first thing in the morning like Tara had suggested, when he was suddenly hit with an overwhelming feeling that something was wrong; dread crept into every fibre of his being, his nerves shot to hell, his stomach drop, his heart beating ten to the dozen. He didn't even think about what he doing, he just acted. He tried the door handle, the door was unlocking. He was opening the door and walking inside before he even realized what he was doing.

"Merle, what are you doing?" Tara asked, watching Merle walk into the house.

"Something is wrong Tara."

"What you talking about, the only thing wrong there is you walking into someone's house without being invited."

"Tara, I can feel it something is wrong here, I have to check ya know I have to."

Tara looked at Merle, his face was pale; white it was as if he had seen a ghost, she knew him and she knew if he through something was wrong it normally meant there was and she wasn't about to let him do this by himself. "Ok,I'm coming with you."

"Ya don't have to Tara, ya can wait outside."

"Merle there is no way I'm letting you do this alone, now come on."

"Thank you." Merle replied.

They entered house calling out Karen's name as the started searching the rooms. "Hello." Merle called.

"Karen it's Tara from the grill, are you in." Tara called

As Merle and Tara searched the different rooms in the house, the feeling Merle was having didn't get better in fact it got worse, but nothing could of ever prepared them for what they were about to find. Nearly every room was clear apart from one, no sign of anyone being at home. Merle tried the handle on the last door of the last room it was locked, he knew that something was behide this door, something they needed to find. "You got a hair clip, Tara?"

Tara handed over her hair clip, standing back as Merle picked the lock. The door opened, they walked into the room that was filled in darkness. Tara switch on the light as Merle looked around the room, as light covered the room revealing the horrors the room hid, the sight in front of them would haunt them to their dying day. On the wall on the far side of the room was a little girl chained up by shackles that looked as if they were cutting into her tiny wrists. Her clothes were in tatters, she was covered in what looked like muck and blood.


	38. Chapter 38

**Evening all. Thank you for all the new followers, favorites and reviews. Guest reviewer i too wish Merle and Tara had met, their friendship is so sweet and i enjoying writing it. A big thanks to elsac2 for you help with this chapter, it means a lot. you should all check out her stories she is an amazing writer. Trigger warnings for this chapter.**

 **Happy reading:)**

* * *

Chapter 38.

January 26th

Merle's POV

* * *

"Oh my god." Tara cried, running toward the little girl whom dropped down onto her kneels. "I'm not going to hurt you, we here to help you." She said softly as she tried to help her.

"What the fuck?" still trying to process what his eyes could clearly see, Merle shouted as he looked around in shock.

 _This can't be real, I must be dreaming. What kind of person does this to a child._

Even as the thoughts run though his mind, he knew two things: one the scene was indeed very real and two, from personal experience he knew that people were capable of many unspeakable evil things. However, this, this was like looking at something straight from a horror movie.

A small child chained up to a wall with shackles cutting into her small wrists, she was covered in muck and blood. Merle and Tara could only imagine the child might be around 7 or 6 years old. At the horrid sight, Merle felt the bile rise from his gut and he slowly swallowed. There were more pressing things to attend to; clearly puking wasn't one of them so his body recovered.

He was numb and could barely think. From a morbid aspect, he couldn't tear his eyes away nor could he remember how to move. His feet were stuck in one spot, and he conveniently forgot how to breathe because the smell around that poor child was putrid. His eyes watered but he did not attempt to move.

 _This can't be normal surly, I should be feeling something, shouldn't just be standing here like a fucking idiot doing nothing, even Tara has managed to move. Come on do something, she could be your niece_. As the last thought run though his mind, he found purpose.

Merle suddenly remembered why he was even standing in this room, in this house, this girl could be Daryl's child, and here she was obviously living in torture, just as Daryl did during their childhood. He could have done nothing to help Daryl, but the little girl he could save her. He could feel his blood boiling, rage sweeping though him, he clutched his fists, and letting air fill his lungs, he took a deep breath. He knew he had to do something, everything he could to help.

"Merle, what you doing standing there?" Tara called him out of his slumber.

"Merle ran towards Tara and the little girl and actively started to help.

"I can't get the shackles off her." Tara said with tears streaming down her face and voice filled with panic.

Merle looked at the little girl; she was frightened and kept looking between Tara and him. "It's OK, we gonna help you lil girl. I'm Merle and this is Tara. What's your name?" he asked trying to ease her.

The girl looked from him to Tara, trying to figure out if she could trust them, like he said. Where they really going to help her. She had been abused for a long time and trust was not an easy thing to give "Sophia." She whispered hesitantly before quickly looking away. she was still scared and weary.

"That's a pretty name." Tara said and with a bright smile to inspire confidence. It did help because she relaxed and finally looked at them.

"Sophia, sweetheart I'm gonna take a look, see if we can get ya out of this." Merle said gently.

"Sophia nodded. "OK."

Merle looked at Sophia wrists, the shackles were indeed cutting into her skin and left nasty rift of bloody cut. He gently held her wrists in his hands and she winced, he stopped but she eased again. looking for a way to get the shackles off her, he noticed there was a small opening on them, a lock which meant there had be a key around here was probably not in this room but definitely in the house somewhere, he just needed to find it.

"I need to find a key, the shackles are locked." Merle said looking at Tara. "I'm gonna have a look around the house, hopeful I can find one."

"Please… Don't leave me..." Sophia cried, scared they were just going to leave her like this, and not help as they promised.

"Sweetheart." Merle said gently, looking into her blue eyes. "We ain't leaving ya , Tara gonna stay with you, while I try to get my hand on them keys"

"No… please stay, cant she look?" Sophia pleaded, she felt safe with Merle, and she wasn't so sure about Tara yet. she didn't think she would hurt her, but then she didn't think her mummy would, but she did.

"Ya OK I'ma stay here just right here." Merle asked Tara not taking his eyes off Sophia, if she wanted him to stay than he would stay.

"Sure, I will have look, than I will be back." Tara replied giving Sophia a small smile.

* * *

Tara run out of the room as fast as she could, she began to search frantically the house for the key they desperately needed. She understood why Sophia wanted Merle to stay and not her. Her mum had obviously tortured her; the one person in this world that was supposed to take care of her, love her, and protect her from every monster out there was the actual monster.

Tara's heart broke for Sophia, while they weren't quite sure of the awful specific of what she lived. Anyone could tell just by looking at her that none of it was good or cheerful to hear. Tara had searched the whole downstairs of the house and so far, there was no sign of any key. She run up the stairs, they needed that key and they needed it fast.

She could only imagine what would happened if Karen came back before they managed to free Sophia, she knew that Merle would go ballistic and with very good reason, probably even end up murdering her. After the life he and Daryl had, there was no way he could stand by this type of abuse and let Karen continue her perverted act. Even if she wasn't Daryl child, he would still protect her, that was who Merle was and she knew that he had a soft spot for kids.

As Tara searched through the house for the key, she also noticed the fact there was very little photos of Sophia around, as far as she could see there was only two photos of Karen holding a baby Sophia and nothing else. Tara came across a room that she assumed was Sophia's room, but she was not quite sure seeing as there was very little in the room. A bed, a few items of clothing and a few toys, it looked nothing like a girls room should look at the age of 7 and more like a sage set for play or something, which was more likely to be true.

Maybe Karen only used this room if she thought someone was going to come round and she wanted to put on the act of playing the devoted mother, the happy family. Tara could feel tears streaming down her face at the thought of poor Sophia having to live this poor excuse of a life. It wasn't living but merely existing. Tara could feel her legs give way as she crumbled to the floor, her lungs burned as she fought to breathe past the lump in her throat. She started sobbing as she understood the full picture of the horror.

* * *

Merle was kneeling on the floor in front of Sophia; he still hadn't taken his eyes of her. His heart broke in two, tears were threatening to fall from his eyes, and Merle wouldn't let them fall. He didn't want to upset or frightened Sophia any more than she already was. Thoughts were racing through his mind. _Just what had Karen done to her?_

 _How could a mother hurt her own child so much?_ He was glad that she seemed to trust him, at least trusted him more than she did Tara, or any other woman for that matter. He knew that this was something Sophia would always have to live with, her trust in woman and probably anyone had been shattered. She was going suffer both physically and mentally for the rest of her life, and probably she would be plagued with nightmares for years to come.

He knew all of this because he had already lived it; he knew how hard it was to carry on living after suffering through years of abuse. while he wasn't sure just how long Sophia had been living like this, it was obvious that it was not something new to her and it had probably be going on for quite a while, month, years. Merle was going to help Sophia come though this, he was not going anyway, and he would be by her side always; protecting her, even if Daryl wasn't her dad. He would be there for her, he would look after her, and he would care for her himself if needed. He was never leaving her; she would be going home with him.

"Sophia, sweetheart." Merle said careful with a small smile. "I promise, we will get ya out of there, I will look after ya."

"Ok." Sophia nodded.

"How old are ya sweetheart?"

"I'm 7." Sophia chocked

Merle smiled, he knew that she wasn't going to talk too much; it probably hurt her to talk. He didn't knew how long she had been like this, how long it had been since she last ate or drank anything. However, he needed to ask her and just hopes that she didn't stop talking nor did stop trusting him. "How long have you been here for?"

"I don't know, mummy leaves me here when she goes out."

"Your mama, leaves ya like this?" Merle said keeping his voice calm.

He kept the anger he felt at bay, while he knew that Karen did this, a part of him was still hoping that he was wrong. Unfortunately, the thing about hope was that it constantly fluttered to leave behind ugly reality. Merle was starting to see that hope often hid misery.

"Yes, just when she goes out, mummy lets me out when she comes home."

Before Merle could say anything else Tara come running back in. "I've got the key."

"Sophia, sweetheart Tara is gonna to unlock ya, she is gonna have to touch ya'r wrists to do this, it might hurt, just keep ya'r eyes on me. then ya'r be free and we can get ya cleaned up." Merle said softly.

"Tara quickly unlocked the shackles the best she could without hurting Sophia too much, once she was free Merle gently scooped her up into his arms. "Well done sweetheart, ya are so brave, now let's get ya clean up." Merle carried her out of the room and upstairs to the bathroom, where Tara had already filled the bath with warm water and laid rest, clean cloths out for her.

"You're gonna have to stay with Tara for a bit, let her clean ya up."

"No..." Sophia cried wrapping her arms around Merle tightly. Merle's heart just kept on breaking, the pain he felt for this little girl was overwhelming. He knew she was scared but he had to let Tara clean her up, it wasn't right for him to stay in the bath with her. "Your be fine sweetheart, she won't hurt ya and I'll be just outside the door promise."

"Promise your come back."

"I promise sweetheart."

"I will look after you." Tara said gently.

"OK." Sophia whispered.

Tara gently took Sophia from Merle's arm. "We get clean up, when we go find you something to eat. You hungry?"

"Yes." Sophia said wrapping her arms around Tara.

"Alright than, let's get you into the bath."

"See ya in bit Sophia." Merle smiled, before turning around to walk out of the bathroom.

"Merle...Promise your be outside the door." Sophia called.

"I promise sweetheart."

An hour later Sophia was cleaned, dressed in fresh cloths, they had all ate some cheese sandwiches with drink of juice that Merle had made. Now Sophia was lying in Merle's lap with her arms wrapped around him, her head buried in his chest as she slept soundly. Merle had his arms wrapped her around tightly, holding her close. Tara was sitting next to him on the sofa.

"What we going to do now Merle?" Tara asked.

"I don't know Tara, but we ain't leaving her here."

"I agree; do you want to wait here for Karen to come back, or go back to the motel and come back in the morning."

"I'm not sure, we don't know long Karen has gone for or when she is gonna to come back, but I don't really wanna to move Sophia at the moment."

"Why don't we stay here for night, seeing as it's late? That way we don't have to wake her up."

"Alright." Merle nodded. "Tara, thank ya for helping today."

"Anytime Merle, now get some rest, we sort anything else out tomorrow."

"OK, night Tara."

"Night, Merle."

* * *

 **Notes: After writing this chapter I'm not sure if i should have Daryl turn out to be Sophia dad or not, as i really like Merle and Sophia together. Merle being protective and caring for Sophia is so sweet. Please let me know what you all think, do you want Daryl to be Sophia dad or would you like Merle to be one to rise her.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hi all sorry this update is late had a lot to due with this week. It was the ten year anniversary of my mums death. Plus work as been busy and my Jewellery which i make and sell and have in shops is taking off. Thank you to all the new followers, favorites and to my guest reviewer thank you for taking the time to review love hearing your thoughts. This chapter has smut in it forwards the end, which i will put a warning on for it so if smut is for everyone you can skip the bottom half.**

 **Happy reading and please review.**

* * *

Chapter 39.

January 26th.

* * *

Carol and Daryl pulled up outside her off place a little past 18.00PM, she turned the key, the engine dyeing. They both looked out off the window at the breathtaking sunset in front of them, brilliant bright colours of red and orange lit up the sky. There stay like in silence for a few minutes both lost in their own thoughts. Carol was still possessing the conversation she had with Lori earlier, while she valued her as a friend, a good friend for years, she couldn't even being to understand just what had possessed her to treat Rick the way she did. The guy had done everything he could for Lori every since they were all kids. Carol was still so angry with Lori, but she knew she had to try and move past it. Rick and Lori had been part of her life for so long now, had done so much for her and she really didn't want to live without them in her life, if Rick had managed to find a way to move past what Lori did and forgive than so could she it will just take time. While Carol was lost in her own thoughts. Daryl was lost in his own he knew there was something bothering her, something that was clearly upsetting her which didn't settle well with him he wanted to protect her from all bad things, didn't want her to be upset preferred Carol happy and laughing. He loved the way her whole face would lit up, her eyes twinkling. Daryl wanted to take away her pain, her upset, but he couldn't the only thing he could do was to be there when she ready to talk. Which he knew she would, he didn't needed to press her that wasn't him anyway, she tell him when she was ready.

Two hours later Carol and Daryl where sitting around her table in the kitchen enjoying the lovely home made spaghetti bolognese she had made for them. They chatted easily, shared jokes, even enjoyed the quite moments between them. There was no awkward silences, only comfortable silences two people that just enjoyed each others company, that didn't feel the need to fill the silence with pointless words. They fitted together like two people that had know each other for years instead of weeks.

"Mmm that was gd ta." Daryl said.

"Thank you." Carol replied, standing up her seat, she pick up her and Daryl's plate.

"Let me help ya."

"Ok, thanks, I'll wash, you dry." Carol replied both thankful and shocked at his help, Ed never use to help her, he always said that it was a woman's job. But with Daryl there wasn't any of that, he didn't aspect her to do everything herself, in fact he didn't aspect anything of her.

"After this, we can put Netflix on and watch a film if you want?" Carol asked.

"Sure, no girly crap." Daryl replied.

"No girly crap, I promise." Carol chuckled. "Anyway I don't like them films."

Daryl eyed her from the corner of his eyes, he couldn't tell if she was being serious or not, didn't all woman like watching girly crap films. "Ya serious, thought all woman did."

"Nope, I like horror films, weird films and action films. What about you?"

"The same."

After they finished the dishes up in silence, Carol grab them both a beer each from the fridge, before walking into the front room, Daryl followed close be hide her. Daryl placed his beer down on the small table beside the sofa, before settling down in the corner, his arm resting on the armrest of the sofa, one leg resting across his other. Carol placed her beer next to Daryl's picked up the remote, she flick though the endless films and tv shows before finally settling on the descent; a horror. She press play than cuddled up into Daryl, her head on his shoulder, one arm wrapped around his front, the other tucked underneath her by her side.

"Scared already?" Daryl chuckled, wrapping his arm around her pulling her closer and holding her tight.

"Nope, it's you that's going to be scared.

"As if." Daryl muttered.

* * *

Carol tried to keep her mind on the film, which wasn't easily with Daryl rubbing his hand up and down her arm. Her skin burned from his touch, her heart was beating so hard she was pretty he was able to hear it, let alone feel it. Never in life had she been so effected by a man all she could think about was feeling his hands on different parts of her body, her breathing picked up she could feel her whole body tingling right down to her toes, a shiver run down her as Daryl started rubbing the back of her neck softly. She knew they meant to it taking it slowly and while one part of her was shit scared, the other part was excited. She didn't want to wait any more. Daryl made her happy and made her feel things she never through she would, it was time to stop being scared, stop listening to her head and start listening to her heart and other parts of her body.

Daryl also couldn't seem to keep his mind on the film, he loved the way Carol felt in his arms, the way she molded right into him. They fitted together like they belong, like they have been together for years. Daryl ever liked be to touched, never like to have any one in his personal space, but with Carol it was different. He craved her touch, he couldn't get enough. He run his hand up and down her arm, her pale skin feeling smooth under his calloused hands, he wanted to feel every part of skin. Wanted to feel and watch her come undone under his touch. His breathing hitched, his blood rushed to his cock, making him go hard.

Daryl could hear the changes to Carol's breathing, could feel her body shiver under his touch, it was overwhelming the power he felt knowing it was his touch that was turning her on.

They both turned to stared at each other at the same time, Daryl brought his finger up to face; tracing every inch of her face as he stared deep into her eyes that were filled heavy with lust and another emotion he couldn't quite place, or maybe he was just to scared too. "Carol..." He breathed.

"Daryl..." Carol signed before closing the distance between, she light pressed her lips against his as she brought her hands up to his head, running her fingers though his hair, gently tugging every now and than.

The kiss that had started of slow, softly soon turned heated full of passion. Carol moaned into his mouth, tugging his hair harder. The sounds of Carol's moan along with the taste of her was driving him crazy. Wrapping his arm around him pulled her over onto him.

Carol gasped at the suddenly movement, breaking their kiss she moves back just enough to stare into his eyes, that are filled with lust and something else.

"Ya ok?" Daryl asks.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"We ain't gotta."

"No it's not that, It's just..."

"Ya can tell me anything, ya knew that."

"It's just that I have so many scars left be hide from Ed, you know."

"I know, I have them too."

Carol nodded, before lightly pressing her lips against his for a quick gentle kiss. She breaks the kiss much too soon before moving off Daryl and standing into front of him. She can see Daryl's eyes widen with worry thinking he is going something wrong. Before she can think to much about what she doing she starts to fill her top up over head.

"What..?" Daryl is shocked at the suddenly movement and at her moving her top.

"I'm showing you my scars." Carol smiles, as she reaches around to unclasp her bra. She pulls her straps her shoulders, letting it full to the floor. She moves her hands down to undo her jeans, hooking her fingers inside the waistband, she bends down pulling her jeans down her legs out stepping out of them, she repeats the motion with her pants before straight back up.

Daryl doesn't think he can breath if he tried, it's as if all the air as left his lungs. Carol is standing in front naked. God she is so beautiful.

He runs his eyes over every inch of her, not lingering before bringing his eyes back up to hers. He knew this was more than sex. This was her opening up to him, being valuable with him, bearing all heart body and soul, Scars included. He was so in awe off her, off the trust she showed in him, only made his growing feelings for her became more. never in his life had he meant someone so brave and strong. Daryl stood up keeping his eyes on hers as he slowly walk towards her until he was standing just in front of her.

Carol's heart speeded up at the way Daryl was watching her, the way his eyes run over every inch of her from her toes to her eyes. She was standing naked in front of a guy who made her feel things she didn't think she every would, and for the first time in her life she wasn't ashamed of her body of the scars Ed left be hide. She kept her eyes looked with Daryl's at all times, she watched him stand up and walk up to her, she watched as he lifted his top up over his head before bending down to undone his jeans taking them off along with his pants. She watched Daryl turn slowly around showing her his back. Carol couldn't breath as she saw the scars running across his back, little ones along with big ones. The trust he was showing in her was overwhelming.

Carol brought her finger up to trace each individual scar as she slowly place little kiss from his neck all the way down his back, stopping just above his bottom.

Daryl's back burned at her touch, at her kisses, he didn't think anyone would never touch this way once they saw his scars but carol was different in so many ways for one before her he would never of showed his scars off or let any woman touch him in his way. He turned around placed his hands on her hips before pressing his lips against hers.

Carol moaned into his mouth giving him access for his tongue. Their kiss heated up, their tongues dancing together. Carol ran her fingers though his hair, tugging every now and again. Daryl ran his hands up and her sides, before bring them around her back and down to her ass, he cup her ass lifting her up. Carol wrapped her legs around him.

"Bedroom.." Carol breath into his mouth.

* * *

 **Smut warning.**

Daryl carried her upstairs and into her bedroom, without breaking their kiss. He lied her down the bed, he hoovered over her making sure not to put all his weight on her, his legs where on either side off her beat at the knees his hands placed on either side of her head. He broke their kiss and leaned back just enough to look at her, her checks where tinted pink, her blue eyes filled with lust. Her lips where swollen from his kisses.

"So beautiful." Daryl whispered, his checks bushing. He brought his lips back to hers gently before moving to her neck. He kissed and sucked her pale skin. He felt Carol's hands tugged his hair harder as she moaned. He kissed and sucked her collarbone as he made his way down to her breast his tongue laving out over her nipple and Carol moaned and arched her back. "God." She signed, holding his head to her breast, he took her nipple into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth and tugging at it. Carol mumbled and moaned, arching her torso to try and get more of his touch.

"Ya'r so fucking perfect, Carol." Daryl whispered against her skin as he mouth finally left her breast and went back to her torso, he burnt a hot, wet trail down her stomach. He continued down, trailing gentle kisses on the scars running across her hips and thighs. "Fuck everything about ya is just so perfect." He sounded almost distant as his fingers trailed up her quivering thighs. She was staring at him, her body arching for his touch and goose bumps covering her skin. His fingers reached the apex of hers legs, one finger running lightly up and down her silt.

"Oh, fuck." She groaned out, her eyes squeezing shut as she tilted her head back. Daryl was making her feel things, she never thought she would, it was as if he could read her body.

He dipped his finger between her wet lips and dragged it up and down, sliding easily. "Oh, god." She gasped as his finger found her clit. Daryl smiled as he saw her mouth fall open, her fingers clenching the blankets on either side of her hips, he was marvelled that it was his touch making her came undone.

He plucked at her clit and she let out a high pitched gasp. Her breathing was starting to quicken as he began to circle her clit faster and tighter. He could see the tension in her stomach and thighs as he played her clit to the point where she couldn't hold back her scream. "Shit, Daryl!" Her hands left the sheets and she shot off the bed, her fingers scratching down his arms.

The pain of her nails raking down his arm barely registered as he felt the coil inside her break and she came.

"That's right, baby." He urged her, continuing to stimulate her clit before he slid inside her without warning.

"Fuck!" Carol cried out as the two fingers inside her pushed her sensitive pussy over the edge once more. She chanted out his name as he pumped inside of her, his thumb pressing to her swollen clit. He continued to push inside of her until he felt a new release of pressure, his fingers drenched with her arousal. He placed his hands on either side of her head, rubbing himself against her wet lips.

"Shit," Daryl growled as he slid between her lips, catching on the hood of her clit. She pulled her legs back and looped around his waist, encouraging him to enter her. He was about to push inside when his eyes flashed. "Fuck," He swore, pulling away from her.

"What is it?" She asked searching his face for the reason of his hesitation.

"Ain't got condom." He told her, letting out a long breath. He rested back on his haunches and rubbed a handover his face. Carol reached out for him, linking her fingers through his and tightening her thighs urging him back towards her.

"It's ok," She murmured. "I'm on the pill, it's ok."

Daryl moved forward so that he was over her again, pressing their entwined hands back into the pillow beside her head. He considered her for a moment later before pushing inside of her. His cock stretching her, filling, and drawing moans from deep inside her throat.

"Shit." He growled out when he was seated fully inside of her, she fitted him perfectly. As if she was made for him alone. He felt like he had finally come home. "Ya feel so gd." She made an unintelligible noise, her fingers tightening around his. He began to move inside of her, her walls clenching around him, pulling him inside her wet heat. He moved faster and harder his eyes never leaving hers. She lifted her hips to meet his, falling into a rhythm that was very erratic as he got closer to his own orgasm.

"Fuck, fuck." Carol mumbled as she felt it building at the pit of her stomach.

He dropped his face into her neck, his whole body tightening. "Cum with me." Daryl breathed against her shoulder.

Carol's fingers dug into his back, digging into him harder, as he began slamming into her harder. "Shit." He bit out, as he felt her tightening all around him. Carol's teeth sinking into the curve of his shoulder was just the last thing he need to tip him over the edge and he was spilling inside her.

"Was it k for ya? I didn't hurt ya did I?" Daryl asked, a little unsure of himself now.

"It was prefect Daryl, on one has made me feel things like that before." Carol smiled, before gently kissing him.

They laid side by side still bathed in their after glow of making love, looking into each other eyes. The rest of the world falling around from them until it was just the two of them left. Nothing else or anyone else matter. It wasn't long before the two feel asleep, warm in each other arms.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hi, all. Check it out another update in a space of few days, I'm good right? lol. Thank you Elsac2 and Guest for your reviews. You guys are the best.**

 **Warnings: Has mentions of death, violence and Rape. If that's not your thing you can skip the middle part, After the flashback to a year ago. But make sure you read the beginning and the end, especially the end as it sets things for further chapters.**

 **This Chapter contains a flashback to a year ago. Flashback is in Italic and starts after the words a year ago and ends at the ends present day.**

 **Happy reading everyone, please review let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

Chapter 40.

January 26th.

Rick's POV.

* * *

Rick opened his eyes, unable to ignore the insistent buzzing of his mobile. He picked it up and rolled onto his back. "Hello." He said, stifling a yawn. Sunlight was streaming though his curtains.

"Morning sir."

Rick sat up and looked over at his alarm clock. It was 8.00AM. Rick had been hoping for a lie in seeing as it was his day off, but a call from Jane told him otherwise. "Morning Jane, what's up?"

"We have another one sir."

Rick tried to engage his brain as he grabbed a pair of boxers and a pair of suit trousers from a pile of clean washing, already scanning his bedroom for some deodorant. "go on."

"The on- call are on site, an alleyway, a few blocks away from Dixie's. Female same MO as the others, sir." He could hear the tension in her voice.

"I'm on my way. Meet me there." Rick said walking out of his bedroom, down the stairs though the hallway, grabbing his jacket, wallet and keys as he passed. "Yes sir, see you there."

Rick got into his car, turned the engine on. As he drove to Dixie's his mind raced with thoughts, when were they going to catch this son of bitch? How many woman would have to die? Rick hated that him and his team had no idea who this guy was and was still no closer to finding him, four dead girls, a killer getting braver and braver as he continue to kill, and his gut told him that things were going to get a lot worse before all of this was over. ' _Just fucking great._ ' He mumbled to himself.

Half an hour later Rick was packing his car in the park lot of Dixie's, he turned off the engine, opened his door and jump out. He looked up at the bar that was now closed as his mind quickly flashback to last night when he was here with Lori. He had been so mad seeing Shane again after all this time, he thought he had seen the last of him but obviously not. Rick didn't understand what the guy was doing back here, what was he hoping to achieve? Why couldn't the bastard just have stayed gone? Years ago Rick would never of thought in his wildest dreams that he would been saying this things about Shane. He first met Shane years back in college and they became friends instantly and they stayed friends all though college, the police academy and was even one of the first partners he had. Shane was funny, loyal and got on well with Lori, the three on them were always together. Rick trusted Shane to look out for Lori when ever he was around. But it had all been a lie, all the years Rick thought they were friends were a lie, Shane couldn't be trusted and was definitely not loyal, he was sly and a rat instead of looking out for Lori and being a friend to Rick. Shane went be hide his back and started sleeping with his wife and not just once either but for a fucking year and it only ended because he found out.

* * *

 **A year ago.**

 _Rick had came home earlier from work one day, hoping to surprise his wife, he even went to buy her some flowers on the way home. He know that Lori had been acting differently now for a while, she hated his job, hated the fact that he was always working and not around as much as she would of like. While Rick loved his job, he loved his wife more and was determined to show her._

 _Rick had booked a few days of work, planning on taking Lori away for the weekend just the two of them. After picking up the flowers, he took his phone out of his back pocket to call his friend Shane, who had called in sick. To tell the truth Rick was worried about Shane the guy was different, he was cold and angry towards him a lot and was always coming up with reason not to see him outside of work. Rick thought it might have had something to do with the fact that Rick had been promoted to DI for Georgia MIT, Murder investigation team and chosen Jane as his senior DS. While Shane stayed were he was a police officer who went on call. Shane had a new partner that he didn't like very much, a guy called Matt who in Rick's eyes was a very good police officer, someone who always put all he had into getting the job done, went by the rules. Rick know that Shane hated him though not choosing him to be his senior DS, but a woman instead. Rick had chosen Jane and not Shane for two reason's. One: in his experience from watching her progress though the racks, she was immaculate, well punctual and efficient, stuck by the rules and in all essence the prefect copper. Two: over the years he had seen a change in Shane, while he still believed him to be a good police officer in his own way, he wasn't always punctual and efficient and sometimes didn't stick by the rules. Shane like to do things his own way and that was not someone Rick wanted as his senior DS._ _Rick was still friends with Shane and still believed in him even know he started to see a real shift in Shane's behavior, sometime he was quite volatile. Rick had tried a few times to get Shane to talk to him, to get him to see that if he carried on the way he was going than he was going to end up losing his job._

 _After a few rings it was obviously that Shane wasn't going to answer the phone. Rick hang up, put his phone back into pocket with a promise to himself that before he and Lori left for there few days away he would call into Shane's place to check on him, make sure he was ok. The house looked quite when Rick got home which had him thinking that maybe Lori had popped out for a bit to run some errands. He unlocked door calling out Lori's name but getting no answer. Rick decided to get change quickly before going over to Shane's place while he waited for Lori to get back home._

 _Rick was in very good sprites, happy thinking about his weekend away with his wife who he loved so very much. As he climbed the stairs leading to his bedroom, nothing could of prepared him for what he was about to find, in fact if someone had told him that this was something he could find, he would off laughed at them thinking they were crazy. Rick opened his bedroom, stood there in shock. He was numb and could barely think, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him, nor could he remember how to move. His feet were stuck in one spot and he conveniently forgot how to breath, his heart was breaking. His mind couldn't process the scene in front of him. His wife and best friend were in bed together, in the thrones of passion. How could this happen? What was happening? How could they?_

* * *

 ** _Present day._**

Rick shock this head, shaking the images away. He didn't need to think about this right now. Shane had left and him and Lori were working things out, she had apologized, saying it was a moment of weakest, that went on for a fucking year. But she loved him and Rick loved her he really wanted to make their marriage work and everything had been going on just fine now for a year. But now Shane was back for what ever reason it was and Rick and seen the look in Lori's eyes last night, her feelings for Shane where still there. Rick had a gut feeling something very bad was going to happen, he just didn't know what and he didn't have the time to stand around here all day thinking about it. He had another body to look out, a killer to catch.

Rick zipped up his jacket, even though the sun was shinning, the wind was still biting, as he approached the officer in charge of the outer perimeter. "Thank you officer." Rick said.

Rick continued down the road, all the while knowing he was walking the road as the woman had done not knowing that it would be her last. Rick took everything in the house's all around, the green trees swaying in the sight breeze the wind brought, all the while thinking. She had been moments away from help, if only someone had been awake, had seen someone following her. So many house, so many possible chances of help all within a reach, but no one had help.

Rick approached the inner cordon at the mouth of the alleyway that run around the back of the houses. He dragged on some shoe covers held out to him by another young officer. It was then that the smell hit him, the sweet, metallic odour of blood.

The scene of the crime officers had laid down numerous three by two platforms of toughened plastic to protect the site. He stepped up onto one of them, aware that he inches away from vital evidence. The forensics team hovering around the body, obscuring Rick's view. All he could see were two bare feet.

"Rick, delighted you could make it. I was entering rigor myself waiting for you." Caesar Martinez stood and walked towards him, removing his gloves.

"Caesar what have we got?" Rick asked, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Female, Amy Wells, twenty years old… same MO as the others…wrists, rape and throat." Caesar shrugged.

Rick stepped towards the body. Her bare feet were smeared with mud and filth from the alleyway. Her scarped knees were splayed outward. Her skin was translucent, her hair was plastered against her right cheek. A sheet covered her torso. As Rick took in the scene he noticed something wasn't quite right, he could smell the blood but couldn't see any which didn't make sense.

"There's no blood?" Rick question.

"Spot on, she was moved." Caesar answered.

Rick span around to look at his friend. "Wait.. what do you mean moved?"

"She was moved after, follow me. I show you where she was killed." Caesar replied.

Rick followed Caesar though the alleyway a few feet away from where Amy's body now laid. To where Jane was standing, he nodded to her before taking a look around. Rick could see the blood, it looked viscous, like oil. He looked around and noticed her bag and boots lying a few inches from the blood.

* * *

A few hours later Rick was sitting in his own kitchen having lunch with his wife, Carol and Daryl. Before showing the two woman how to use a gun. Rick wanted them to be able to protect their selves, if circumstances called for it. The bad feeling in his gut just would not go away he know something very bad was about happen. Add that to fact the killer was changing his pattern, moving the bodies of the woman he killed, that's if it was the killer and not someone else. Rick really didn't want to entertain the fact that there could be someone else there, watching, waiting. Who could do such a thing? With all of them thoughts running though his mind he wasn't going to take the chance and leave Lori and Carol unprotected.

Rick only had a few hours before he had to go back to work, so he spent them with Lori, Carol and Daryl. Teaching the woman how to use guns and getting to know Daryl a bit better seeing as he was part of Carol's life. Carol was important to him, he been friends with her since school and she had been hurt enough and he wanted to make sure Daryl didn't end up hurting her. Daryl had promised him that he had no intentions of hurting her, only to protect her. Daryl even told him that Carol had told him about ED so he understood why Rick was so protective of her. By the time Carol and Daryl left to go home. Rick was at ease and happy with the fact that Daryl would do anything he had to do to protect and look after Carol. Which left him with one less thing to wrong about. All he had left to worry about now was his wife's strange behavior, a killer changing patterns or the possibility of someone else watching it all. No big deal right? he could find the answers? Rick decided that talking to his wife might just be the easiest at the moment. But before he got a chance to even open his mouth, his phone rang.

"Hello." He answered with a bit more bite than he should.

"Sir, we have something."

Rick felt his heart skip, could this be it? "What is it Jane?"

"A witness has come forward, saying they saw Philip Blake at the scene of the crime."

"Philip?" Rick asked, running a hand though his hair. "Send some officers around to his, and bring him in. I'm on my way in."

"Yes sir."

"Lori, I have to go back to work." Rick called out, before running out the door and to his car.

All the while thinking this was it, the break they had all been looking for. They got the bastard. If only Rick knew just how wrong it all was and just how bad everything would turn out in a matter of a few short days. Hindsight really is everything.


	41. Chapter 41

**Hi all as i was writing this chapter i realized that it should of probably gone on the end of the last chapter so I'm sorry about that. The chapter i originally for this update will now be the next chapter which i was post tomorrow or during the week. Thank guest reviewer for your review i wish you had a account so i could thank you personally I'm interested in who you think the killer is and I'm glad your enjoying the story, Anyway thank you for always taking the time to leave a review it really means a lot to me.**

 **Happy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 41.

January 26th.

Rick's POV

* * *

Rick closed the door to the interview room and pulled out one of the two chairs facing Philip. While he waited for his colleague Jane to show up. Rick looked at Philip the guy was looking everywhere but at him. Most people were unnerved by the interview rooms at Georgia nick, even if they had nothing whatsoever to be worried about. Each room had white walls, uncomfortable plastic chairs, a nailed down table and a large glass mirror along one wall. Even the uninitiated recognized a two way screen when they saw one. Philip Blake looked pale under the harsh strip lighting.

Jane entered the room and took a seat next to Rick.

Rick pushed the button down on the table that would be recording this interview. Before speaking load and clear. "Mr Blake. My name is Detective Inspector Rick Grimes and this is my colleague Jane Bennett, Detective Sergeant.

"I know who you are." Philip replied. "What I don't understand is why I'm here."

"Mr Blake, I'm obliged to advise that this interview is under caution. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand your rights as they have been explained to you?" Rick asked.

"Yes, I do," Philip said, with a nod of his head.

"Would you like to have legal representation, Mr Blake?" Rick asked.

"No." Blake couldn't seem to take his eyes off the table top.

"I would strongly urge you to reconsider, Mr Blake. You are entitled and are advised to have legal representation."

"No. I don't want it," Philip said, puffing out his chest, looking Rick straight in the eye. "I don't need a lawyer, I done nothing wrong and have nothing to hide." Philip arched his eyebrow as he leaned back into his chest, crossing his arms over his chest.

Rick watched him. Philip was cocky there was no dealt about that.

"Ok, are you ok to continue?" Jane asked.

"Yep."

"Do you know an Amy Wells?" Rick asked.

"No."

"What about, Lilly Chambler? Rosita Espinosa? or a Hayley Sawyer?"

"No."

"None of names ring a bell for you?"

"Nope."

"Where was you Friday night and earlier hours of Saturday morning. Between 12.00AM- 6.99AM."

"Home in bed."

"Can anyone vouch for you?"

"Nope."

"Can you tell me your whereabouts for January 18th, January 21st, January 23."

"Can't remember, slept since then."

"Mr Blake, can you please take this seriously. I talking about four woman who have lost their lives. Have been murder."

"I think I was at home on them dates."

"Do you have an alibi for any of dates I've asked you about?"

"Why do I need an alibi for? I have done nothing wrong."

"Where do you go after you left Dixie's Friday night?" Rick asked.

"How do know I was at Dixie's?"

"Because I was there, I saw you drinking at the bar." Rick said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, I went for a walk, than went home."

"Did you see or talk to anyone on this walk?"

"Nope."

"We have a witness that puts you at the scene of crime, earlier hours of Saturday morning. You sure you don't know an Amy Wells?"

"No, I've already told you. What witness?"

"Just a witness."

"Well they lying." Philip smirked.

Rick banged the palms of his hands down onto the table, making it shake and Jane who was sitting next to him jump. They had been in this interrogation room for hours questioning Philip and getting nowhere. Rick was dangerously close to losing his last rag, they finally had the guy, the killer but without a confession they couldn't change him. Philip wasn't talking.

"Look here Mr Blake." Rick though gritted teeth, Anger flashing in his eyes as he leaned forward over the table. "I have four dead girls, One witness that places you at the scene of the crime. You have no alibi, or can't remember where you were on some of dates and your telling me you know nothing not a thing. I not paying it, I think it's time you start telling me the truth don't you?"

"I want a lawyer."

"Mr Blake has requested legal counsel. Interview suspended at…16.00PM." He nodded at Jane as he stopped the tape. "We speak again, Mr Blake."

As Rick walked out of the room and closed the door be hide him he felt his shoulders tighten once more. He was meant to come out of this interview with answer or at least a confession. Instead he got nothing, not a thing.

"You ok sir?" Jane asked with concern in her eyes.

"I'm good Jane, let me know when Mr Blake's lawyer turns up, I be in my office."

"Of course sir."

Rick walked into his office, closing the door be hide him. He took a seat in his chair at his desk. He let his head hang forward and closed his eyes, he was beyond tried both physical and mental. When he first got the call earlier about a witness seeing Philip Blake at the crime scene he really thought he had the guy, the killer. But Philip wasn't providing him with any answers at all, he knew Philip was hiding something you could tell by the way he was acting. Normally if you had nothing to hide than you didn't mind answering a few simple basic questions. Truth be told it wasn't that Philip wasn't answering because he was if you could count no or nope as an answer. It wasn't just the answers that had Rick thinking he was hiding something, it was his whole attitude and body language one minute he was pale, than cocky and now he was acting defensively and asking for a lawyer, which he was entitled to and had every right to ask for one. But Philip hadn't wanted a lawyer at first saying he had nothing to hide and done nothing wrong, but now after hearing there was a witness the guy was lawyering up which defiantly showed he was hiding something.


	42. chapter 42

**Hi all, next chapter for you. Thank you guest reviewer for your review I'm glad your enjoying the twists and turns there is so much more to come yet. I'm sorry for any mistakes had to upload from my phone**. **Happy reading**

Chapter 42.

January 27th

Killers POV.

He had been sitting outside of her home now for hours, calling her but getting no answer.

 _Why wasn't she answering her? she had to know he would of call tonight._

He felt like her puppet; she pulled the strings and he danced to her manipulative tune. It was always the same with her and to think he thought she was different than the others, but no she was the same. He was starting to see that all woman where the same, they go around leading guys on with their smiles and flirting and dropped them when it suited them. He wasn't going to let her get away with treating him this way. She belonged to him and him alone, it was time for her to stop playing her games.

He used the steering wheel as leverage as he arched his back and stretched, his muscles felt tight, unyielding he groaned. He looked at the clock on the dashboard, it was 4.00AM, he pulled his coat around him and turned up the collar, it was cooler at this hour of the day and he was exhausted.

AS he leaned forward to ease the ache in his spine, he rubbed his hands together the joint on his fingers were red and swollen, his knuckles covered in scratches. He pushed away his frustration as he pick up his phone from the passenger seat, decided to call her one last time before calling it a night. He really needed to get some rest before he set his final plan into motion.

"Hello..." The sound of her voice and the fact she had answered made him excited, so excited that he breathing picked up and he forgot how to talk.

"Hello...who is this?" He could hear tension in her voice that had him worried, he was just about to speak when he heard her hang up.

He scared at his phone in disbelief. _What the fuck she hanged up? What is wrong with her?_

He didn't like the fact she hang up on him but what worried he the most was why did he hear tension in her voice, what was wrong? He decided that he had to know if she was alright after all she was his. He put his phone into his coat pocket, reached forward towards the glove box to get out his gloves. He put his gloves on, opened his car and jump out. He took a quick look around to make sure no- one was around, the last thing he needed was for some one to spot him.

The night was cold, but quiet the street was empty. All the lights from the other houses were off, the only light there was, was a light coming from her house that she always left on, he guessed it was the landing light. The street was lit with light from the street lights and the moon shining down. The sounds of his footsteps hitting the concrete and the trees swaying in the breeze echo all around him as he crossed the road to her house.

He walks quietly towards the back of her house, out of sight of any neighbors just in case some one woke up. He keeps close to the blushes running alone side the edge of her garden, careful not to step on any leaves or twigs like a dangerous animal that has his prey in his sight, being careful not to scare his prey off or give any warning to his presence he crouches down, staying low to the ground as he moves closer to her windows.

Keeping himself in the shadows of the night, he crouches over to her window, he stays underneath just out of slight as he listens to any sounds coming from either her house or outside around him. When he is fully satisfied that all is quite and no one is around, he edges himself up just enough so he can see inside of her window, keeping himself out of slight so if she was to look out of the window she won't see him.

He looks though window, making out the kitchen. He stays that like for a few seconds looking to see if he can see her. The kitchen is empty, she isn't here, so he crouches back down and moves along to the next window. He does the same at the window, edging himself up so he can see inside. He spots her straight away, she is sitting on her sofa with her face in her hands, she looks so lost and lonely that he almost makes his presence clear. He wants to comfort her, wants to feel her head against his chest as he wraps his arms around her. She is so close, he edges up just a little bit more, about to reach out and tap on the glass letting her know he is here. When he suddenly hears a voice from inside. He moves his hand back and edges back out of slight making sure he can't be seen but he can still see her. He watches Daryl walking into the room, sitting on the sofa and pulling Carol close to him. He watches Carol place her head on Daryl's chest, Daryl's arms wrapping around her. He watches as Daryl is the one to offer her comfort in stead of himself.

 _What the fuck? What is he doing here? She is meant to be alone! She is mine, not his!_

He can feel the rage sweeping though his body making his blood boil, he can feel himself dangerously losing control as he watches the scene play out in front of him.

 _No, I can't lose control yet, I haven't finished yet._

He crouches down back under the window, closing his eyes as he clutches his fist together. He takes several deep breaths in and out slowly counting to ten. He needs to calm himself down and get back in control, he still as a job to finish after all and when he is done he is going to make sure both Carol and Daryl pay for what they are doing to him, He is going to end Daryl, he is not sure about Carol yet, he really doesn't want to kill her, maybe he will just keep her locked up until she behaviors and starts to see that she belongs to him and him alone, but if he has to kill her than so be it.

He moves away from the window and back into the brushes. Before he heads back to the safety of his car. Once back in his car, he is much calmer now, but still not ready to leave he has just one more thing left to do. He reaches inside his glove box pulling out a piece of paper and a pen, he writes a quick note. Satisfied with what he has wrote, knowing that Carol will now know he is not going to put up with her games and she belongs to him. He gets out of car, quickly making to his way to her front door, being careful not to make a noise and to keep himself out of slight, he pushes the note thought her letter box. Once done he heads back to his car, turns the engine on and drives down the road out of slight fully please and satisfied with the note he left, he thinks about what he wrote.

 **How dare you? You are mine!.**

 _Yeah I think she has got the message now._


	43. Chapter 43

**Hi all. Thanks for the review guest reviewer, it makes my day reading your reviews.**

 **Happy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 43.

January 27th.

Carol opened her eyes, unable to ignore the insistent ringing of her house, it had been ringing continuously now for the last few hours. At first she tried her best to ignore it and just to concentrate on the warmth from Daryl's body wrapped around hers.

 _For fuck sake._

She moves out of Daryl's arms, swinging her legs out of the bed.

"Ya k?" Daryl mumbles sleepily.

"Yeah, just going to answer the phone, it's been ringing for ages now and it might be important." Carol answers as she climbs out bed, looking for her robe.

"I didn't hear." Daryl is surprise he didn't hear the phone, he is not normally a heavy sleeper, must be something to do with being wrapped around Carol. She helps him sleep. "I come with." Daryl says as he gets out of bed to follow her.

Carol walks downstairs towards her phone.

 _This better be important._

She does really want to answer the phone as part of her is worried that it could just be another silence call, but another part of her knows she has to answer just in case it is important.

"Hello.." Carols says answering the phone, there is nothing but silence on the other end.

"Hello, who is this?" She asks, trying again. Getting no answer. Carol hangs the phone and turns to look at Daryl.

"Who was it?"

"No answer, same as always. Who is it and why call me?"

"I don't know." Daryl replies pulling Carol towards him.

Daryl holds Carol close to him, as the stand in her hallway that is cast in a soft light from the landing light.

"Daryl." Carol says into his chest.

"Yeah."

"Do you think the calls have something to do with the girls Being murder?"

"Ain't sure, we call Rick in a few hours, let him know."

"OK, hopeful he be able to trace the calls." Carol replies. Before a different through enters her head, one she didn't want to think but couldn't help, one is hope it wasn't. "Oh god, what if it's Ed."

"Shh, Ain't Ed, his in jail." Daryl whispered, trying to clam Carol down. While thinking to himself.

 _When I catch the bastard I'm going to kill him, now he has poor Carol thinking it's fucking Ed._

"I make ya a cuppa, go sit down."

"Thanks, Daryl.

Carol sits on the sofa, her face in her hands.

 _God I hope it's not Ed, it can't be. Daryl's right his in jail, but who is it? Why me?_

Daryl puts the kettle on, before going in to check on Carol, he hates seeing her this way, it tears his heart in two. Why do people keep hurting her, she doesn't hurt anyone. She is the kindest person he knows. He walks into the front room to seeing Carol crying into her hands, without saying a word he walks over and sits down next to her. He pulls her close to him, wraps his arms around her, as she rest her head against his chest. He holds her close to him, gently rubbing her back as he whispers sofa calming words to her.

They stay like that for ages, two lovers seeking and offer comfort with no idea of the danger that lurks outside.

* * *

After Carol is all cried out she moves her head from Daryl's chest to look into his eyes.

"Thank you for being here."

"Ain't got to thank me, I wanna be here for ya."

Carol gives him a sweet, soft kiss before saying. "Now about that cuppa."

Daryl chuckles before getting up and making his way into the kitchen, but something catches his eye, stopping him in his tracks. On the floor of the hallway by the front door, lies a note. Daryl moves slowly over, blending down to pick the note up, he turns it over seeing the words written. The blood drains from his face and rage sweeps though his body, someone is after his woman, someone wants to take Carol away from him.

 _NO this can't be happening_.

Daryl is so lost in his own thoughts that he doesn't hear Carol calling him, or her footsteps, in fact he doesn't notice her at out until she is on floor in front of him.

"Daryl, what is it?"

Daryl looks up into the blue eyes that are now clouding in worry.

 _How can I tell her?_

Before Daryl can even think of a way to tell her, or show her the note. Carol takes it off him and he is powerless to stop her all he can do is watch the fear show in her eyes as she reads the note.

 **How dare you? You are mine!**

Carol reads the words on the note, fear running thought her body, fear for herself and fear for Daryl. Someone thinks she belongs to them.

"Oh god no." She cries, dropping the note.

Daryl moves towards to her, but just as he reaches out to touch her, Carol jumps up and out of his reach.

"Someone is going to hurt you." She shouts.

Daryl jumps up so he is standing in front off her. "No one is hurting me."

"How do you know, someone thinks I'm theirs, someone doesn't like me being with you."

"No will hurt me, ya don't belong to anyone."

"You going to get hurt because of me." Carol cries into her hands. How can this happen just when she was finally feeling happy. She can feel the tumble in her hands, working it's way up and though her whole body. Her blood turns to ice, making her feel cold both inside and outside and she knows there is no stopping this cold feeling, she is going to lose the one person she cares about the most.

 _Haven't I already been though enough? Haven't I already lost enough? I can't lose him, he can't get hurt because of me._

Carol could feel her legs give way as she crumbled to the floor, her lungs burned as she fought to breathe past the lump in her throat.

Daryl stood powerless, his heartbreaking as he watched Carol fall apart in front of his ever eyes.

 _This can't be real, she has been thought too much. I have to do something, she is everything to me._

As the thoughts run though his mind, he knew two things: one he wasn't going to let anyone hurt Carol, as long as he was living and breathing he would do everything in his power to protect her. And two he could see in her eyes and body language that she was about to pull away from him, in order to protect him. Which both warmed and scared him no one had apart from his brother and granddad had wanted to protect him before, while apart from his mum when she was alive. He couldn't lose someone else he cared about, he couldn't live without Carol. She was his light.

Daryl bends down and sweeps Carol up into his arms, thankful she doesn't stop him, he carries her though into the front room and places her gently down on the sofa. He brushes his lips against her forehead, before making his way back into the hallway. He picks up the phone and dials Rick number which he got from him yesterday just in case, turns out he needed it before he thought he could.

Rick answers on the second ring. "Hello."

"Rick, it's Daryl. We have a problem."

"What is it? Is Carol alright?"

"No and No, someone put a note thought her door."

"I'm on my way now."

Daryl hangs up the phone, he opens the front door to take a look out side. Everything is quite and no sigh off any one around. He turns around, shuts the door and makes his way back to Carol. He leans down onto his knees in front of her. "Carol." He whispers.

Carol looks up into Daryl's worried eyes. She knows he is worried about her, but she is more worried about him and she knows what she has to do to protect him and she knows it is going to hurt him, which is something she never wanted to do, but if it keeps him alive and safe than so be it. She takes a couple deep breaths in and out, wipes the tears from her eyes and checks.

"Daryl you have to leave."

"I ain't going no way woman."

"You have too, I can't be with you I'm sorry."

"What ya talkn about?"

"You stay with me and you will get hurt."

"Woman, I ain't leaving ya."

"Please Daryl, you can't get hurt because of me I can't lose you."

"Ya won't."

Tears steam down Carol faces she knows he won't leave no matter what she says, and she really can't bring herself to hurt him.

"I called Rick, his on the way."

Carol nods, thankful for him more than anything, but she is scared for him.

 _If he won't leave, I have to let him know how I feel. In case I don't get another chance._

Carol takes a deep breath and prays she is not about to make a fool of herself, part of her knows she's not. The other part is scared.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah."

"I'm falling in love with you."

 _There I said it, wasn't to hard._

Carol holds her breath as she watches Daryl's face, his eyes go wide and his face pales.

 _Oh dear!_

Daryl is in shock, no one has ever said that to him before. As he looks deep into Carol eyes he knows she is telling him the truth. Warmth spreads thought his body, making his heart skip a beat. Wondering hell he got so lucky to find her. He takes a deep breath, pushing all of his worries and doubts side. At this moment in time nothing and no else matters apart from her.

 _The beautiful Woman who is falling in love with me_.

"I'm falling in love with you too." Daryl replies, before pressing his lips against her. A kiss filled with promise.

As the two lovers hold and kiss each other, living in the moment where only each other matter. Both unaware of what is happening a few hours away in Atlantic.

* * *

Merle jumps awake at the sound of a door banging. Sophia is fast sleep in his arms. He turns to look at Tara to see if she heard it as well. One look at her tells him everything. Her eyes are wide, the blood drained from her face and she is staring at the door. Merle whips his head around coming face to face with Karen, the monster that calls herself a mum.

Merle narrows his eyes at her, eyes filled with darkness, hate and anger. His lips curl into cruel, twisted evil smile. "Just the person, I've been waiting for."

Silence fills the room, no one says anything. Karen is standing by the front room, her face pale and her eyes wide. She tries to tear her eyes away from Merle's evil death glare, but she can't it's hopeless all she do is hope and pray that she gets out of this alive. She is now seriously regretting mouthing off to Merle the other week. If she thought for second that he would've tracked her down she never would of said anything, but never did that through even cross her mind. All she can think about now, and all that matters is how is she going to talk her way out of this one, this time she might of just bitten off more than she can chew. There are the only thoughts going though her mind, Sophia her daughter doesn't cross her mind once.

Tara is sitting on the chair opposite Merle, quietly taking in the scene in front of her. She knows this is not going to end well for Karen at all, not that she deceases to have her sympathy after everything she has done to Sophia. The only two Tara cares about is Sophia and Merle, she doesn't want Sophia hurt and upset any more than she already is, at the least the girl is asleep that's a blessing. She is also worried about Merle, as she doesn't want him to get into any trouble.

Merle just sits there with his eyes on Karen, watching her. He could feel his blood boiling, rage sweeping though his body. The only thing keeping him in his seat, stopping him from jumping of the sofa and strangling Karen, was the feel of Sophia's warm body cuddled up into him. This little girl was the only thing keeping his temper in check. She had a strange power over him, she was making him feel a bit calmer, helping the rage and helping him think more clearly Merle knew that there wasn't anything in this world he couldn't do for this child, in only a few short hours she had already wormed her way under his skin, into his heart and soul. He wasn't sure how much time had pasted a few seconds; minutes.

"Wh...what...ar...are...y...you...do...doing...he...here?" Karen stuttered

Merle's eyes widen in shocked at the words coming out of Karen's mouth, she didn't ask where her daughter was, no she just asked why he was here.

 _This woman really has no shame, and she really doesn't care about Sophia! not sure why I'm so surprise really!_

"Ya nt' gonna ta ask me abou' Sophia?" Merle asked, his teeth gritted.

"Off course, how is Sophia?" Karen asked in a panicked tone.

"Like ya care."

"I do, I do. You just surprised me, that's all." Karen protested. "What have you done with her?"

"What 've done? Don' ya mean ya?" Merle growled.

"I've done nothing, now tell me before I call the police."

"Please do, I dare ya."

Karen shifted her feet, dropping her graze down. Trying to weigh up her options. What did Merle know? She knew she couldn't call the police not really, she only said that to try and scare him but clearly that wasn't going to work. She brought her graze back up to Merle and plastered the sweetest she smile she could mange. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Tara take Sophia back to the motel please." Merle said not taking his eyes off Karen. He had enough, he wasn't going to sit here and listen to her any more.

 _How dare she try and blame me after what she has done._

Tara stood up, walked over to Merle and gently placed her hands underneath Sophia. Thankful the girl hadn't woke up at all. She scooped Sophia up, holding her close to her. "Merle what you doing to do?"

"Don't worry, I be fine. Take Sophia 'n' I meet back at motel."

"Ok, be careful."

"What you doing with my daughter?" Karen asked, watching Tara.

"None of ya concern." Merle spit out.

"She is mine, you can't take her."

Tara didn't answer or even look at Karen. She just walked right pasted her and out the door.

Karen back up a couple of steps about to turn around and follow Tara. But she never got the chance. Merle jump out of his seat so fast and flew a cross the back of sofa.

Everything happened so fast, one minute she was watching Tara, about to follow her and the next minute she was scaring into Merle's dark eyes. her feet had left the ground, she could feel Merle's fingers wrapped around her throat.

"Where ya think ya going?" Merle growled, his face inch's away from hers, as he held her in the air, one hand wrapped around her throat.


	44. Chapter 44

**Hi everyone I'm so sorry that this chapter is really late and really Short. Real life has been kicking hard at the moment. First my laptop broke, still is using my daughters tablet to upload this. Plus I been really I'll got diagnosed with fibromyalgia so copying with that along with my depression and PTSD has been really hard only just stating to feel a bit more like myself and I hope up dates won't take to long.**

 **Happy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 44.

Merle's POV.

January 27th

* * *

"Where the fuck ya think ya going?" Merle growled, his face inch's away from her's, as he held her in the air. One hand wrapped around her throat.

Karen trys to speak, to move but she can't. Merle's fingers are wrapped around her throat and for the first time in her life she is scared. She knows she has made one of the biggest mistakes of her life. As she stares into Merle's cold dark eyes, she knows there is every chance she might not make it put of this alive.

"Me and ya are gonna have a little chat." Merle Growl's. "I'm gonna let ya go and we gonna take a seat on the sofa. Ya own me some answers."

Karen's nods and breath's a small sigh of relief when Merle release's her. As she walks over to sofa with Merle behind her, she trys to think of a way out of here.

Karen sat on the sofa, her hands in her lap and praying with everything she had that she could get out of this. Merle is sat on the small table infront of the sofa, he is leaning forward justva bit, his elbows resting on his knees. He has he eyes locked with her's, watching he. He can barely control his anger, his blood is boiling and he can feel the tumbles in his hands. He really wants to hurt this woman, he has never wanted to hurt anyone like this before let alone a woman. But every time he thinks of Sophia and want she must of went though and how he and Tara found her, just makes him angrier and sick to the stomach. But for Sophia's sake he knees he needs to calm down, plus he needs answers. Merle takes a couple of deep breathes to calm himself as he locks eyes with Karen ready to find all the answer he seeks.

"Is Sophia Daryl's?"

"Yes."

"So why did ya not tell him about her years ago?"

"You know what you and Daryl are like, so I thought it was for the best. Didn't want Sophia growing up like you too."

Merle raised his eyebrows in question. "Really Karen, that the best ya got?"

"It's true, I swear." Karen pleaded.

"If that's the cast." Merle said. "And I'm not saying that I believe ya, but why did ya come shouting about Daryl being the dad at the garage?"

"I didn't mean to day that I swear, I was just so angry with him for not remember who I was."

"Cut the ball shit Karen." Merle spited. "Ya knew just what ya was saying. Ya must of know me or Daryl would be round here asking question's. What kind of game are ya trying to play? Are ya trying to get money out of Daryl? Or where ya just jealous at seeing him with some one else?"

Karen's eyes grew wide at Merle's question's.

"I'm right ain't I?" Merle asked.

"No I swear Merle, I'm not trying to play games. I'm not jealous and I don't want any money. I'm sorry for keeping Sophia away for all these years. But I really thought I was doing the best thing for her. She means everything to me. I only want the best for her."

Merle sat there in shock listening to Karen, his mind trying to process what she was saying.

 _Really only wanted the best for her. That's why you tortured the poor girl_.

Merle started to see red as the words run though his mind, this woman was fucking unbelieved. He leaned forward, reaching out with his right arm grabbing her and pulled her forwards towards him, so his nose was touching hers. He watched as her pupils grew wide with fear. But there was no shopping him now as his mind filled with images of Sophia chained to the wall. He could barely register anything, apart from the images of Sophia. He couldn't even hear Karen shouting and pleading with him as he yanked her up onto her feet and pulled her down the hall and into the room he and Tara had found Sophia in. He pulled her through the door and over to the wall where the chains that Sophia was tied to still hanged.

"Ya call this shit here, wanting the best for Sophia?" Merle growled, as he forced Karen closer to the chains. "How would ya like it, if I chained ya up here?"

"Please, Merle." Karen pleaded. "It's not how it looks, I only ever put Sophia here when I went to work, because the girl is out of control."

"Ya seriously trying to justify this?"

"No Merle I swear, just trying to explain that it's not what ya think."

"Look here woman." Merle growled, as he reached out to grab one of the shackles. "Not that I can call ya a woman or even a mother, ya not even human. Just sick and fucked in the head. There is no excuse on this earth to justify chaining up a lil girl."

"Merle, please." Karen pleas

"No I don't care what ya have to say, but I'm gonna show ya just want ya did." Merle replies as he buckled one shackles around Karen's hand.

Karen screamed as she felt the cold metal of the shackle on her skin.

"Shut up!" Merle shouted. "Ya did this to a little girl, so it's only fair ya have it done go ya." Merle forced the other shackle around Karen's other hand. He took a step back, Karen was chained up just like Sophia had been. Satisfied with himself Merle turned to leave.

"You can't leave me here like this. Please Merle."

"I can and I will!" Merle stated, as he walked out of room, closing and locking the door behind him.


	45. Chapter 45

**hi all, hope your all well. Next chapter is up.**

 **Happy reading, please review let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 45.

Merle's POV.

January 27th.

* * *

Merle was sat in a leather chair, in a quite corner of the bar he had found a couple of blocks from Karen's. He was leaning forward just a tad, staring into his tumbler he had gripped between both his hands searching for answer's, but at the same time knowing he wasn't going to find any at the bottom of his glass. Merle wasn't sure how much time had passed since leaving Karen's, 10mins, 1 hour or so he didn't know. Even leaving Karen's and walking here was a haze, the only thing that was a constant in his mind was Sophia and how she had been tortured and put for so much pain. Pain that no child should have to go though.

Merle's phone beep, dragging him from the thoughts in his mind and back to reality, here and now. Merle took a quick slip of his drink, before setting the glass down onto the table. the whiskey burning his throat was welcome. Merle reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out his phone. He switched the screen on seeing that he had 10 missed calls and 5 messages all from Tara. Diregarding the calls, Merle check the message's reading them all.

Tara- **We back at the motel. Are you OK?**

Tara- **Answer your phone, I'm worried.**

Tara- **Sophia is still asleep, Merle please don't do anything stupid.**

Tara- **Where the hell are you?**

Tara- **right you leave me with no choice but to come and find you, and if I find you have done something stupid Merle, I'm going to kill you. We need you Merle, me Daryl and Sophia.**

Merle smiled at the message god Tara could became pain sometimes, but god damn it he did love her, just knowing she was worried and reading that they needed him was enough to kick his mind back into gear.

 _Shit if Tara sees what I have done, she gonna kill me._

Merle type out a quick message to Tara, letting her know that he was ok and would be back soon,after sending the message he put his phone back into his pocket, before downing the rest of his drink. He got up, walked out of the pub and walked the couple of blocks back to Karen's all the while hoping and praying that Tara wasn't there.

* * *

Merle walked though the front door of Karen's house, everything was quite. Merle let his eyes scan the front room quickly checking for Tara. He let out a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding when he found no sign of Tara being here. He quickly made his way over to the door at the end of the hall, unlocking it and walking through he was greeted by the slight of Karen chained up to the wall, her checks where red and wet from all the tears she cried, and the screaming she had done. Her wrist was stained red from where the shackles had been digging into her wrist as she tried to pull free. She really was a pitiful slight and Merle had no sympathy for her at all, as far has he was concerned she deserved this and so much more, but Sophia didn't, she had already been though too much in her life already and Merle wasn't about to add to it now.

Karen's eyes snap wide open and her mouth pop open in surprise at the slight of Merle standing in front of her. Karen started to feel scared oh god what's he doing here? What is he going to do to me? Has he come back to kill? Karen really didn't know what has going to happen to her, she was so scared she was going to lose her life, that she really regretted shouting at Daryl and Merle and letting it slip about Sophia. But at no point did the thought about Sophia and all the she must of gone thought entered her mind, all she cared about was Merle finding her here and the possibility that he might hurt her. She didn't care about Sophia at all!

"Merle please.. "Karen started pleading after find her voice. " Please don't hurt me, let me I won't tell anyone. "

"Of course ya won't Karen." Merle spitted out in disgust "As ya don't want to be found out, do ya? All you care about is yourself! "

"No Merle I swear its not true, I'm really sorry, it was so hard I didn't know what to do."

"Oh do shut up Karen." Merle growled " ya really are a spiteful, narcissistic person. I don't care what ya have to say, and I don't wanna to hear it. You going to listen to me right? "

"Sure Merle of course, anything you say."

"Good." Merle stated. " its gonna to go like this. I'm gonna to take Sophia home.."

"You can't take her." Karen interrupted.

"Excuse me, though I told ya to shut up?"

"I love her, please Merle." Karen tried, hoping that pleading with him, he might stop.

"Please Karen ya don't love anyone apart from your self. Now do shut up, I won't tell ya again!" Merle growled. "I'm gonna to take Sophia home where she will be safe, you aren't gonna to stop me, or even say anything about it. Than I'm gonna to do a DNA test to see if she is Daryl's, are we clear?" Merle questioned calmly.

"Yes Merle I'm clear, what's going to happen to me."Karen asked.

" see even now all you care about is yourself, not trying to stop me take Sophia."

"That's not true Merle, I know there is nothing I can do to change your mind no matter how hard I try, maybe if I just agree you might let me have her back later on. After a while."

"Not gonna to happen. And ya don't give a shit so stop pretending like ya do." Merle stated, locking his eyes with hers. "I will take Sophia, and ya will stay away from her for good, ya hear me?"

Karen didn't say anything, she just nodded.

"Hear me?" Merle growled.

"Yes, Merle." Karen answered.

"Good!" Merle nodded. "Oh by the way I want Sophia signed over to me."

"You can't make me do that Merle, she is my daughter. "

"Oh I can and I will, ya don't care about or deserve her and weather Daryl is her Father or not, I'm gonna take care of Sophia always and make sure ya have nothing more to do with her again. Ya won't try and stop me. Ya won't come any near Sophia again. Ya won't even look at her. Are we clear?"

"Sure Merle." Karen smiled.

"Good." Merle said, stepping closer to her.

"What you doing you?" Karen cried.

Merle didn't answer her, he just took the key he need for the chains from his pants pocket. To enable him to unlock her. He unlocked both shackles, freeing her hands, and wrappng his fingers around her wrist as he pulled her away from the wall and closer towards him. Karen watched Merles movement, with fear.

"I'm gonna to let ya go, and ya are going to move as far away as ya can "

"Of course Merle, anything. Thank you." Karen smiled.

"That's get one thing clear, shall we?" Merle question, his teeth grinding together. "Im not doing this for ya. I'm doing this for Sophia's sake, as she don't need to go thought anything else at the moment, she just needs to be safe and for ya to stay away from her."

"Yes I understand. " Karen replied.

"Good, now get out of here." Merle growled, dropping her wrist and taking a step back from her.

Karen rubbed her wrist together trying to east some of the pain. While looking around nervously.

"What you waiting for, get out. "

"Merle I'm going to do what you say and stay away from Sophia, but to do that I need some money as I have no way to go "

Merle was back in front of her again, his fingers wrapped around her throat in a flash. "Look hear ya bitch" Merle spited out. " I don't care where ya go and I'm not gonna to give ya anything. Ya can jump of bridge, or die in a ditch of all I care, do the world a favour if ya did."

Karen nodded the best she could with Merles fingers around her. Merle released her and took a step back. "Now get out. "

Karen nodded and careful step around Merle. She run as soon as she got near the door, she run down the hall, out the front door and down the street as far as she could from Merle, not stopping for anything on the way out.

Merle released a breathed he had been holding, as he started to calm down once Karen was gone. He really wanted to kill her, come so close so many times. The only thing stopping him was Sophia she didn't need to go for any more hurt or pain. She needed him to be there for her, she needed looking after and that was exactly what he was going to do. Merle stuffed his hands into his pants pocket as he made his way out of the house, not stopping to collect anything on His way out, Sophia didn't needed anything from here he will buy her new instead. Merle blinked at the brightness of the sky as he walked out, surprised to see that it was near daylight, the sun raising in the sky.

* * *

As soon as Merle walked thought the door of the motel Tare jumped on him, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him into a hug, as she stared firing question after question at him." Where have you been? Are you ok? What happened? Why didn't you answer your phone? Did you kill her?"

Merle hugged her back in surprise. "Wow there, I missed ya to." Merle chuckled.

Tara step back out of the hug and slap him across the face before Merle even knew what was happening. "God damn it Merle, its not funny. You have been gone for 24hrs. Now fucking answer me. Did you kill her?"

Merle blinked in surprise. "What? I've been gone 24hrs?" He couldn't believe he had been gone for so long, it didn't seem that long to him.

"Yes Merle. Now tell what happened."

Merle nodded as he moved into the room." How is she?" Merle asked seeing Sophia asleep in the bed.

"She is OK, been sleeping a lot, work up for a bit we had some food when she went back to sleep, probably needs to catch up on some sleep. She be happy to see you are back she kept asking about you."

Merle nodded taking a seat in the chair. "I didn't kill her." He whispered.

"Say again?" Tara asked stepping closer to him.

"I didn't kill her." Merle replied looking up into Tara's eyes. "I wanted to so bad, I even come close a few times. But I couldn't do it to Sophia, she don't need no more pain in her life."

Tara kneeled down into her knees keeping her eyes locked on Merles the whole time, she was glad he didn't kill her.

"Merle." Tara said gently placing her hands on his knees. "I glad you didn't kill her, tell me everything that happened.

Merle nodded before telling her everything. He told how she didn't care about Sophia at all only herself, how she never meant for any of them to find out about Sophia and claiming her to be Daryl's kid. He told Tara about how he grab Karen and chained up against the wall in the same room they found Sophia in, about how he locked her in and left her there for so long that even he doesn't know how long. How he only saw red and images of Sophia, and that he didn't even come to his senses until he saw her text messages. Tara listened to everything her face going Paley and Paley with every word. That woman really didn't deserved to live. But she was glad that Merle didn't do anything as she was not worth it, not worth him ruining his life over her.

"Merle." Tara said gently. "You did the right thing in letting her go, she wasn't worth you ruining your life over her."

"I know, thanks for being here."

"Don't be daft there's no way else I would rather be." Tara replied pulling Merle in for a hug.

"Thanks." Merle mumbled hugging her back.

"We rest up here one more day before we head home." Tara said.

"Sounds good, I'm fucking knackered." Merle chuckled pulling out of the hug.

"Time for bed than Mister." Tara smiled.

"Yes Mama."

"Merle, is that you?" Sophia whisper into the room.

"Hey sweetheart." Merle said, standing up and moving towards the bed. "I'm here, ya OK?"

"Just tried, where have you been?"

"Nothing to worry about now sweetheart, go back to sleep."

"OK, will you hug me?" Sophia whispered.

"Sure sweetheart, we both will."

Merle climbed into the the bed and wrapped one hand around Sophia, holding her close, as Tara climbed in the opposite side of the bed, wrapping her arm around Sophia. So Sophia was in the middle of them both, it wasn't long before they all fall asleep. Tomorrow they will start there new life together, as a family in one form or another.


End file.
